Destiny
by VampChick00
Summary: What if James bit Bella bit not killed and changed her? When Bella is changed she realizes she is the only one who may be able to balance the world she has been thrown into. But the question: Can she do it? Disclaimer I own nothing! All vamps after Chapt
1. The End

_Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I do have a fiction press though. I hope you all like it though. Ummm… So here goes nothing:_

1. The End

_Bella Pov:_

I was sitting on the ballet studio floor, blood dripping down my forehead. The smell sickened me. Nauseated and faint I squeezed my eyes closed and prayed that this would be quick. A slashing seared through me, starting at my wrist and moving up my arm. The pain ran through me, and I let out a cry. It sounded like a gurgle and then I noticed I was choking on my own blood. The fire that was now coursing through my veins was engulfing me.

"No! Get off her!" someone snarled. The searing on my wrist was removed, but the burn continued. "Bella? Oh my God. No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who that was. _Edward. _was my last thought.

_Edward's Pov:_

I came to the studio, already hearing James's thoughts I knew I might be too late, but then I smelled it, and I knew I was too late. _No, you can't let yourself think that. _I told myself. Bella's scent was stronger than ever, it made my mouth water and my throat burn.

_Is she okay? _It was Emmett. He already knew James had Bella, but he thought I knew what the outcome was.

_We're coming! _Alice thought. Then she showed me they were right down the street and getting closer. Then she had a vision, it hit me hard.

_Bella was laying on the floor with James, her head was bleeding bad, and James came right up to Bella. She shut her eyes, and her bit her wrist. She tried to scream, but just choked. She was dying, he was drinking her blood. And it was all going on inside the studio._

I couldn't stand it, I held my breath and darted into the studio. "No1 Get off her!" I yelled as I sprang. He was still drinking from her wrist. Her eyes were closed and she was really pale. I pulled him off of her and began to tear him apart.

_What can we do? _Carlisle thought. And then he saw Bella lying on the floor and me fighting with James. Emmett and Jasper came forward and took James off my hands. I went back to Bella. I shook with tearless sobs. She looked so fragile and broken. "Bella? Oh my God! No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening!" I cried. Then, she went limp. "Carlisle!" I yelled as I moved her from the glass shattered on the floor. Alice was by my side with Carlisle, "Yes?" "Let's get her outside." I said. He nodded and inspected the place. James's shrill cries were heard from outside, but I paid no mind to anything except my angel in my arms. I laid her down on the grass a few yards away from the studio. I took her uninjured wrist in my hand and felt for a pulse. I couldn't find one. I could hear the _thump, thump… _of her heartbeat, but I couldn't find the pulse. I checked her neck. It was feint, but it was there. I breathed out.

_You want the honors bro? _Jasper thought. It was Alice who answered for him, "I doubt it." "Good answer Alice." I said. Alice came prancing out with a video camera in her hand. Carlisle and Esme followed her. Jasper and Emmett were busy drowning the place in gasoline. Alice lit the match and said, "For Bella." Then she threw it inside and we watched as the fire licked inside the studio and then grew to include the outside as well. I could see it in there thoughts while I focused mine on Bella. I picked up her bitten wrist and inspected it carefully. "Be careful, we don't know what she has and hasn't broken." Carlisle said. I nodded and let him work over her. "broken leg, a few broken ribs, head gashed open." he reported. Then her heartbeat picked up without warning, I fell to my knees beside her. "he bit her!" Carlisle spit in disgust. Everyone was around us except Jasper. There was too much blood for him to handle.

_Uh-oh._

_Is he serious?_

_Oh, my._

_Edward, are you okay?_

Everyone started thinking at once. The last voice was the only one I could identify as Alice. The rest were a blur and I easily blocked them out. Years of practice sure is rewarding. "What's going on with her Carlisle?" I asked. Fearing the worst. "She's being changed." he said hopelessly. "Isn't there something I can do?" I begged. He shook his head, "The venom has traveled too far into her system. And she's lost too much blood for you to take the venom back out even if you could." I looked down at her pale face and knew he was right. Too much blood was lost then… "Wait, could she die?" He nodded, "It's possible." Everyone's thoughts pushed inside my head at once then, and I couldn't block them all out. "Could everyone just shush for a minute?!" I growled. Then it was silent, all except for Alice who was trying to search Bella's future, to see if she would awaken any time soon. I watched her struggle with it and then just said, "Alice stop." She did. "What?" Carlisle asked. "She's trying to find out if Bella's going to… wake up." I replied. "And?" he prompted. "She can't see it." I said. "It's because her body is still trying to figure out what's going on and if it's going to except the venom, or if it's going to reject it." Carlisle said. I prayed that it would just take it and she would live. _What am I gonna do without her?_ Certainly not live. She was what I'd been searching for my whole… existence. I was going to die too. But how?

_Okay so I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Thanks! _


	2. Vision

_Okay so here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it, and I hope I attract some reviews. So ummm… yeah here it is._

2. Waiting

_Bella's Pov:_

I wanted to scream, to move, to do something. The fire still burned through me, and I didn't understand what the heck was happening. I was still breathing, but I couldn't seem to get my voice to work. I was sure I'd screamed sometime, but I couldn't hear it. Was I dead? Oh no. What about Edward? Awwww crap! I hoped he knew I loved him. Because I really really did. The fire was burning me, but if I was dead wouldn't there be no pain? No suffering? I'd gone to heaven hadn't I? Or did I? My thoughts slurred together and I couldn't even think straight. I took in another deep breath. It seemed like I was sleeping, but the fire was killing me. It was a dragging pain, it didn't just hit me in waves or anything, just kept going. I tried to peak my eyes open, but they felt as if someone super glued them shut. I just sat still and let the pain run it's course.

_Edward Pov:_

We brought Bella back to our place in order to wait it out. She'd only been here twice, and already she would consider it her home. That was if she survived. Rosalie was being a stuck up priss and refused to even come with us to try and save Bella. Now she was being a little brat because everyone-including her husband-were giving there full attention to Bella. My sweet angel. I was lying on my bed beside her, holding her hand and whispering comforting things in her ear. Her hand was still limp, and I kept wishing she would squeeze it back. But she never did. Her heart was still beating so she wasn't dead, or changed yet. It had been days since I'd hunted and my eyes had gone from the golden tint to sheer black. I was thirsty yes, but I refused to go hunting. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

The third day came and went and this got me to grow nervous. Her heartbeat was as normal as it had been a week before all of this happened. She should be changed by now, she should be awake. "Alice?" I said just loud enough for her to hear. "Yes?" she asked the excitement in her eyes left as soon as she saw Bella's changing figure lying next to me. "She's not awake yet." I whispered. "Oh." was her reply. She closed the door and came to sit at the bottom of my bed. "What's up?" she asked. "Can you see it yet?" I asked. "Let me see." she said as she pressed her fingers to her temple.

Bella was lying there next to me, then she gasped had sat up straight. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

The vision changed:

_Bella was lying right next to me. We could hear her heartbeat and then it stopped. She never took another breath. She turned cold, and I knew she was dead._

Then it flickered again:

_Her heartbeat stopped and she took in a deep breath, but she never opened her eyes. She kept breathing, but she didn't ever wake up. _

"Thanks anyway Alice." I whispered as I brought her from her trance. She caught my eye, "I'm sorry. Really I am." "You were her best friend Alice, if she doesn't change, she's your loss too." I replied. "Yes, but you weren't just her friend Edward." she whispered and then she left me with the "changing" Bella.

Carlisle came in an hour later, "Any sign yet?" I shook my head, "Hearts still beating and she's still breathing." his eyes locked with mine and his thoughts flooded my head, _Her change might be different because she knew ahead of time what we are and what may have happened. And what did happen. Maybe she wanted this. We'll never know, but we need to create a story for Charlie. _

I nodded, "Car accident?" "Yeah." he said. Then he left me to lie there and remark on everything that happened. Jasper came in to see if he could find anything out, "God it's terrible." My eyes went wide. "What? What's terrible?" I demanded. The emotions coming off of her are so strong." he replied trying to deal with it without leaving the room. "What are they?" I asked. "Well, she's in pain, I know that. But she feels scared, and loved, and lost, and confused. All at the same time." he said. I looked down at the angel lying so still and oblivious to what was happening. "Can you help her?" I asked. He nodded, "I can try." The he put both hands on her shoulders, and the waves of emotion that came off of him were very strong, even I began to relax. I wondered how Bella was taking it.

_Bella Pov:_

I felt calm all of a sudden and began to relax a little. The fear, and the confusion disappeared almost completely, but the feeling of being so lost inside my own head was still very clear. I tried to think clearly, but there was no way I could. Then I drew in a sharp breath and let out a scream. I couldn't hear it, but I knew I did. I didn't breathe for a few more seconds, and then I took another deep breath. I felt all the comfort, and relaxation leave as the pain subsided too. I could move around now, but when I did, I didn't like it so I just kept still. My eyes still wouldn't open, and I still couldn't hear, but I felt better.

_Edward Pov:_

Jasper kept his hands on her and kept pushing emotion onto her. I watched to see if there would be a reaction, and then there was. Her heartbeat stopped altogether and then she let out a scream. My hands flew to my ears, as did jasper's only he fell to the floor and cried out. Then it cut off, and I held my breath. If she breathed she was changed, if she didn't she was gone. I waited and started down at Bella, her eyelids didn't open or flutter, but she did take a deep breath, and I knew the transition was complete. "Alice!" jasper called. Alice came in and then stopped. Her eyes glossed over and I listened.

_It was night, Bella's eyes fluttered and then opened. I couldn't see the color, but she sat up and stared at me. Then she hugged me tightly and the whole family gathered around us to welcome her and explain everything._

The vision faded and so did all of my troubles. The darkness was almost completely taking over the sky outside. I smiled to myself. _Ummm… Earth to bro? _Jasper's thought caught my attention. I looked over to him. "Yeah?" I asked. "What did she see?" he asked. "Bella's gonna wake up soon." I replied. Happiness gushing out of me. He rolled his eyes, "Your funny." I smiled, "Yep." I took Bella's hand and jasper touched her shoulder to see if he could find any emotion that would tip the scales on her balance. "Anything?" I asked. "Nope." he replied. I nodded and waited out the long night.

Dawn approached and past when Bella still laid unmoving. I was growing worried by now, and I had her in my arms. Rocking her like a baby, I prying that nothing had gone wrong. I listened to her even breathing and was soothed slightly until Alice knocked on the door. "Come on I Alice." I said. She did and then shut the door behind her. "Look, Jasper and I are going hunting, Carlisle thinks you should come." she started. "No." I replied coldly. "Edward, your thirsty, and Bella's probably going to be scared of you when she wakes. So come hunting. We'll stay close so you can hear if she wakes." "When? Cause she sure didn't wake last night like your vision said she would." I snapped. "The vision didn't say when she would wake, it just said she would!" she snapped right back. I growled at her, but she just ignored me. "Besides, Bella wouldn't be very pleased if she new you'd been depriving yourself for her. It'll happen at night anyway, so you have plenty of time." she pressed. "Fine!" I growled. "But then will you get off my back?" She shrugged, "Depends." I watched as she flitted from the room to go tell jasper that I was coming.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I whispered as I kissed Bella on her cheek. Then I disappeared down the hall to meet Alice and Jasper. "Esme, can you keep an eye on Bella for me?" I called out. Esme was there in a second, "Sure I can." She went upstairs and into my room. I turned to Alice and Jasper, "Let's get this over with." jasper rolled his eyes and Alice started out the door.

I followed reluctantly.

_Okay, so thanks to all of you who reviewed, I will be creating more chapters. I mean as long as you guys want me to. If not just say so and I'll stop. Read and Review please! Thanks._


	3. Awake

_Okay so I hoped you all liked the last chapter since you all liked the first. Here's the third chapter, I like where this story is going and I have several twists to add to this story. So here it is:_

3. Awake

_Bella Pov:_

I was lying still and I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I knew that I was going to be okay. My pain had ended and started Edward's. _I'm dead, James killed me. God I hope Alice sees the tape, and I hope Edward just leaves James alone. All he wanted was for Edward to come after him, and if he does, he's just giving him what he wants. And what about Charlie? And Renee? Oh man! They were going to be so upset. What story did the Cullens make up about my death? Uh-oh, what if there were no Cullens anymore? Wait rewind, not possible. I'd heard Edward's voice right? Oh God I hoped so. I could die, but I hoped he didn't. Ughhh! This whole death things sucks! _I thought to myself. The pounding in my head stopped and so did the fire that used to course through my veins. I was stronger now because I could feel it. I was happy though, all the same.

_Edward Pov:_

I lead the way to a part of woods at least 50 miles away from the house. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me, nothing except the thoughts of my two siblings that were also trying to concentrate.

_Nothing here. Edward let's go closer to the house._ Suggested Alice. She was a little anxious about leaving Bella too, but she was trying to cover it up. "Oh, are we a little anxious there Alice?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and Jasper just laughed at us. I started back, every few miles stopping and listening, still nothing. Until the scent hit me, blood. There was defiantly blood around here. I followed my senses and found that there was no sound of a heartbeat, and the scent was still just as strong and new. I followed my nose and that led me to a spot where several deer had been slaughtered. The blood covered everything, and there bodies were strewn about the forest. Alice and jasper were right behind me. Jasper dove for the blood, but I held him back, "Not right now." He nodded, "Sorry." Alice went ahead of us to look around. I followed her in, "What is this Alice?" "I'm not sure. The scent in unfamiliar. But something has definitely been hear and it wasn't human." she replied. I nodded, "I didn't think so but just to be sure." She pranced out of the field where we found it, and I followed her, Jasper was standing near a tree, holding his breath. _What is it? _he thought. I shrugged, "We don't exactly know. The scent isn't one either of us recognize. But that might explain why we haven't found anything to hunt yet."

_Great just flippin' great. What are we supposed to do when Bella wakes up? She's gonna be thirsty and we've got to find something for her to hunt too. _Alice chattered at me. I rolled my eyes at her lack of enthusiasm. "Just come on." I said. We went farther from the house this time, at least 80 miles if more. I was edgy now because I was out of my "hearing" range. I wouldn't know is Bella woke or not. I closed my eyes and brought all of my senses together.

I heard the crunching of hooves on the ground and I smeltthe blood of the deer. The heartbeat was pounding regularly. There were more footsteps, a whole heard of them. I looked to Alice and Jasper, but there thought told me they already noticed the heard of deer that lay ahead of us. I crouched down and moved forward, slowly at first, but eventually gaining speed. I let my senses take over me as I sprang for the nearest two. I snapped there necks easily and then began to drink. I went to my buck, and bit down hard on it's neck. The hot liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed, the burn in my throat was subdued for a little bit as I drank more and more of it and eventually drained both of my animals of there blood. I felt it rush through me and I became stronger.

_Glad to see your eye color has returned. _Alice teased. I smiled, "Shut up and let's go see if Bella's up."

I darted in front of Alice and Jasper, but as soon as I was back in "hearing" range, everyone's thoughts were frantic.

_Edward! Come home! _

_Earth to little bro, Bella's moving._

_Whatever. She's such a spoiled little brat, everyone's attention should be on me. I'm the beautiful blonde in the family. Bella is…_Rosalie of course, but I pushed myself even faster after I'd heard Emmett. Bella was moving, she was waking up. "Alice, Bella's…" I trailed off as her vision caught me.

_Bella was lying there kicking frantically, screaming out and squirming around. Like she was still in pain. She was laying in my room, the family gathered around her (including Rosalie) watching helplessly as Esme tried to calm her. _

Then the vision faded, and I darted forward again. _Go Edward, she needs you. _Alice thought to me. I did what she said, Jasper was bombarding me with all of these question that filled my head. I blocked them all out, and ran straight for the house.

_Bella Pov:_

I was lost in my own head, but I felt comfortable, at least until jabs of pain made me scream and squirm around. I could hear my own screams as clearly as I could hear the Cullens' voices. "What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked. Esme was at my side trying her hardest to soothe me. But the pain hit me again just as hard as the last one. It wasn't physical, it was all in my head. I was sure nothing was physically touching me, because I would have felt it if someone was doing this physically. Then someone else came into the room. "Bella?" he asked. I wanted to answer him but when I opened my mouth to say anything I cried out once more in pain. "Carlisle, what's going on with her?" he demanded. I squirmed around in pain. "I-I don't know." Carlisle stuttered. I gasped out a breath, breathing seemed like the only thing that didn't hurt. Who was doing this? To me? And then the pain just left. Two more people came into the room, "What's wrong with her?" It was Alice, bubbly little Alice was worried about me. I think I smiled, "Alice, she recognized your voice." Edward told her. I tried to open my eyes.

_Edward Pov:_

I ran upstairs and into my room. Esme was right by Bella's side, she was coaxing her and comforting her. Everyone's thoughts were a blur-except Rosalie's- and I quickly pushed them out of my head. I tried to read Bella's thoughts, to try and reach her there. No luck, "Bella?" She opened her mouth, but just screamed. Then she squirmed some more and Starting breathing in shallow gasps. I turned to my father, "Carlisle, what's going on with her?" I asked. "I-I don't know." he said. In his thoughts, I could see he'd never experienced anything like this before. I just stared down at her and waited for her to wake. Alice and Jasper joined us, and she relaxed, the pain was gone. Jasper was hit by all of the emotion, and while he comforted us, he searched Bella. She was in nothing but pain. This scared me half to death. Then her eyelids began to flutter. I waited, but instead of opening her eyes right away, she sat up. "Bella?" I whispered. She opened her eyes, and stared up at me. I gasped at what I saw.

_Alice Pov:_

Jasper and I ran towards the house, I already knew Edward was there with Bella. The vision I'd just had scared me to death. We flitted upstairs and just as we arrived in Edward's room, Bella relaxed. Jasper walked over and I ultimately felt calm, he reached out to touch Bella, and grimaced. I looked around the room at all of the tortured faces, but I saved Edward for last, he would be worst. And he was. Then the room faded away, and another vision touched me, it was of Bella waking up.

_Edward, Bella will wake up in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. _

Right on cue her eyes fluttered and she sat up to stare at Edward. He gasped, and when she turned to all of us, we did the same.

_Bella Pov:_

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up so that I could see everything. I stared right into Edward's eyes and he gasped at me, I looked at everyone else too. They had surprised expression on there faces, all except Rosalie who had a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes at her. "What?" I asked. My voice surprised me, it wasn't like my other one, it was different, musical like Edward's and Alice's. "What the heck is going on?" I demanded. "Bella, do you remember James in the studio?" Carlisle asked. I winced at the memory. It was clear, but I didn't understand any of it. "I'll take that as a yes. He bit you and your one of us now. You've changed a lot, so any questions feel free to ask." Carlisle said. "You mean I'm a vampire?" I whispered. He nodded, "Yes." I put my chin on my knees, thinking it all through. 'Wait, what about Charlie?" I asked. "We'll let you and Edward talk about it." Carlisle said and he along with the rest of the family left. All except for Alice, she stayed behind with Jasper just incase I needed them. "Hi." I said. She smiled at me, "Pretty strange huh?" I nodded. I could see every crevice in the wall, every stitch in the fabrics. I could hear what people were saying from miles away. I turned to see Edward watching me with a worried expression. "What? Why the heck is everyone staring at me like that?" I asked. Frustration went through me, but Jasper put an end to it. "Umm, Bella, look in the mirror." he said as he brought me to the bathroom. I did as he said and I looked so different.

My skin was pale-not that it wasn't before, but it had a lighter tint to it- and my features were perfect. My skin went unblemished and my lips were full. I was beautiful, and then I noticed it. "Oh my," I stated as I saw my eyes in the mirror. They were an orange tint now, "I thought you'd said they'd be red." "They usually are as being you're a newborn." Edward said. "Wait, were they always this color?" I asked. He shook his head, when you first woke they were there normal color. "Okay, weird." I said. "Definitely." he agreed. "Oh well." I said as I walked back out, he caught me up in a hug. His usually cold arms felt normal, but that was only because I was cold now too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He smiled, "Miss me?" I nodded and smiled back at him.

_Okay so there. What was causing Bella pain? Read to find out. I hoped you all liked it. Read and review please. _


	4. Discovery

_Okay so here's Chapter 4, I hope you all like it. Most of my chapter are long, this one is too. Thanks for the reviews. Here goes nothing:_

4. Discovery

_Edward Pov:_

I was so happy to have her back in my arms, where she belonged. She and I just stood there hugging for a while until Jasper butted in,

_Is she thirsty?_

I shrugged, "Bella?" "Yeah?" she asked as she looked up to me. Her eyes went back to her warm brown. They changed, but with what? "Your eye color is back to normal, and are you thirsty?" I asked. "A little, but nothing unbearable." she replied. Jasper and I glanced at each other,

_How can she not be thirsty? She's feels normal, like any of us usually do, but still, she's a newborn Edward. Something's not right. _

I knew this already, "Do you want to go hunting? We could go now." I really wanted her to hunt, it made me nervous that she would become weak if she didn't. "I guess, I mean I really don't feel thirsty but whatever." she replied as she slipped her hand in mine.

_Bella Pov:_

I really wasn't thirsty, but if Edward wanted me to feed then I would. I mean the burn in my throat wasn't that disturbing and all, but I thought maybe I should just to be sure. I slipped my hand into his and we started out of the door. I gasped as everything flooded into my own head, "What the heck?" I put my hands to my ears, but the voices didn't stop. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, his hands on my shoulders.

_Oh my God, now what's wrong with the little brat? _Rosalie.

_This just gets weirder and weirder, oh well, she's my little sis so… _Emmett.

_Edward, she's not in pain, she's just confused. _Jasper

_Oh my God, what's happening to her? _Edward

_Great, Bella is hurt again. _Alice

"Oh my God, shut up!" I snarled.

_What? We didn't even say anything._

_Edward she's your girlfriend, what the heck is going on._

Alice and Jasper. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer, I wasn't sure if he was really talking. Then I remembered, "Are you really talking?" He nodded, and looked confused. "What about them?" I motioned to Jasper and Alice. "They never said a word." he replied. "But I heard them Edward." I said. "Wait a minute. Jasper be quiet for a minute, you too Alice." he said. "But we didn't say anything!" Alice complained. "Then stop thinking." He said. I relaxed when the voices were gone except for Rosalie, and Emmett. They were easy to ignore. "Bella, I can hear you." Edward said to me, I was really confused. "I can hear you too." I muttered. He nodded, "Alice think something to Bella."

_Hi Bella. You there?_

"Yes I'm here." I said. "Your eyes changed color again." Jasper muttered. I flopped down on the floor and leaned against a wall. "This sucks. How do you deal with everyone in you head?" I asked.

_You just learn over the years I guess. _

I smiled. _Yeah well, this sucks. _

_I know what you mean. When I first started off, it was pretty hard._

"Hello, clueless people here too you know." Alice said. I laughed at her, "Sorry Alice." I said as I stood and hugged her. "No problem, just remember me too." she whined. I nodded, "Of course." She smiled. "Come on, let's go hunting." Jasper suggested as he started out of the door. We followed, Edward and I chatting in our thoughts. Then I froze, the scene in front of me changed. I wasn't in the forest anymore. "Bella?!" Edward's voice was worried. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Alice!" he called. "What?" she asked. "Oh my God, Bella's having a vision." Alice whispered. She touched my arm, and then she was there too.

_Charlie was at the house, my old house. He was dead on his bedroom floor, dried up and dead. I couldn't read his thoughts, because he was already gone. The room went barely touched except foe a broken lamp and some papers on the floor. _

I gasped as the vision released us. Edward's thought were a jumbled up mess, he had no idea of what was happening. "Oh my God," I whispered as I looked to Alice. She was frozen in place. "Alice, what do we do?" I asked. She had no answer, "Alice we have to save him." "We can't Bella." she replied. "Why not?" I demanded. "Because he's already dead." she said. I lost it, I stopped moving, and just stood there. I couldn't believe that. "Bella, what did you see?" Edward asked. "You couldn't read my mind?" I asked. He shook his head. I replayed the vision over in my head, and as I looked at Charlie's broken body lying on the floor of his bedroom, I crumbled to pieces.

_Edward Pov:_

Everything was fine, we were running around, away from the house trying to pick up a scent. Bella froze beside me, "Bella?" Her face was blank, and I recognized that same face as a vision. "Alice!" I yelled. She danced over to me, "What?" And then she saw Bella. "Bella's having a vision?" she asked. She reached forward and touched Bella's arm. Her eyes glazed over too. A new wall was put up between them and me. I pushed against it, but it was too strong. I couldn't read Bella's or Alice's thought. I couldn't see the vision. I waited it out with Jasper who watched intently from where I was standing. Then they both gasped and the wall was let down. Bella's mind was just blank. She wouldn't think about anything. "Oh my God." Bella finally said as she looked to Alice. She was out of her vision, but she was still frozen. Her thoughts completely blocked off from me, Bella could read her, but when she did, Alice included her in that wall. "Alice what do we do?" Bella asked, her voice was scared. After Alice didn't answer she spoke again, "Alice, we have to save him." Her eyes were gray now, "We can't Bella." she said. "Why not?" she was furious. Her eyes turned blood red. "Because he's already dead." Alice said. Bella's eyes changed back to gray again, and I knew what made her color change. Emotion. "Bella, what did you see?" I asked. "You mean you couldn't read my mind?" she asked me confused. I shook my head and she showed me the vision. Charlie on the floor dead, dried up and gone. Then she began to shake, and cry tearlessly. I just held her in my arms, and comforted her the best I could. We brought her back to the house along with Alice. She was right next to Bella the whole time. Holding onto her, and trying to calm her. Jasper's emotions didn't help her either. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme came out to greet us, but when they saw Bella they became worried and curious. Alice took her from me, as I went to try and explain what was going on.

_Alice Pov:_

I took Bella from Edward while he went to explain to the others what happened. She look so fragile although we all knew that was not the case. She shook with tearless sobs, and I took her into the house and upstairs. "Everyone needs to not think." I called, "Bella can hear you now too." Rosalie flew out of her room, "You can "hear" us now too?!" Bella nodded. "Is there any place I can be alone?!" she asked. "Well, she can't just "hear" thoughts, but she can see the future like me. We're trying to figure this out. Her eye color changes with emotion I think. She may be able to do other things too. At least that's what Carlisle may think. He's working on a theory about that. So in the mean time, don't think too much about Bella okay, we wouldn't want her head to explode from your ugly thoughts." I retorted. I looked down at Bella and she smiled up at me. "Well, at least we know that if her head does explode it won't be a sacrifice, her ugly face wouldn't be much of one." Rosalie spat. Bella rolled her eyes, "Whatever Rosalie." I just took her to my room and Rosalie groaned and slammed her door. I set her down on my bed and brushed out her hair. Her new hair was shinier and it had a little more red to it. "Don't worry about her, she's just a spoiled brat who's jealous that Edward has showed interest in you and not her." I said. "Wait what?" she asked. "Rosalie is just jealous that Edward showed no interest in her and fell for someone like you. I mean a human who she thinks has nothing to offer." I explained. "But I'm not a human." Bella replied. "Now, but a week ago you and Edward were still deeply in love and you were human then." I said. She nodded, and I continued brushing her hair. "Alice?" she asked. "hmm?" I replied. "I have a hint on why this is happening. I mean with the extra gifts." she said. This excited me, and made me think about it. "Alice, could you please relax? I'm still a little overwhelmed." she said to my rushed out thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I forgot." I replied. She nodded.

_Edward Pov:_

As I was busy explaining, I was listening to Bella's thoughts. Then she was blocked off, Alice was with her. This worried me a little, but I continued on. Alice walked around me, and with Bella in her arms, took her upstairs. "Everyone needs to not think." she called. "Bella can hear you now too." I hear Rosalie step out of her room and completely freak out on Bella and Alice. "You can "hear us now too?!" she yelled. "Is there any place I can be alone?!" she asked. "Well, she can't just "hear" thoughts, but she can see the future like me. We're trying to figure this out. Her eye color changes with emotion I think. She may be able to do other things too. At least that's what Carlisle may think. He's working on a theory about that. So in the mean time, don't think too much about Bella okay, we wouldn't want her head to explode from your ugly thoughts." Alice spat. "Well, at least we know that if her head does explode it won't be a sacrifice, her ugly face wouldn't be much of one." Rosalie spat. I growled at her harsh words toward my angel. She was beautiful, even now. Rosalie heard me, but ignored me the best she could. "Whatever Rosalie." Bella said simply. I smiled at her zero tolerance for bull crap attitude. And Rosalie was a lot bull crap. Alice took her into her room and started talking to her. I smiled, knowing Bella was already molding into a piece of this family.

_Bella Pov:_

Alice's jumbled thoughts stopped as soon as I mentioned that I was still a little overwhelmed by the "gifts" I inherited. "Okay, so what's your theory." she prompted. "I think that I can inherit whatever "gift" I want from either vampire or human, just by touching them." I said, her expression was concentrated, but her thoughts remained blank. "Why do you think this?" she asked suddenly. "Because I only "heard" people after I touched Edward, and I only saw the future after I touched you, but if Jasper or someone else touched me, I wouldn't get their "gift" because they touched me, I didn't touch them. Get it?" I asked her. "My God, maybe your right." she whispered. "Hold on." I said.

_Edward? _I thought. No answer. "Alice, do you have a wall up around us?" I asked her. She nodded. "Why?" I asked. "So that if somebody ignorant-not mentioning any names Rosalie- wanted to overwhelm you and make you get all ticked off or whatever, she couldn't." Alice replied. "Well, could you like, let me out of it?" I asked. She nodded. Then I heard them all.

_Interesting, I wonder of it were just a coincidence. _Carlisle thought.

_Oh I hope she's alright, she must be really upset and terrified. _Esme was worried about me.

_She's such a weirdo, but she's my weirdo. _Emmett being a dorky big brother.

_Bella is such a pain in the butt! She comes in to this family, and everything just falls apart! _Rosalie being the spoiled brat she is.

_Edward, what do we do? Bella's gonna freak when she hears this. _Jasper was talking about me and freaking out. But what about?

Then I felt it touch me, another vision? "Alice?" I gasped as I let it hit me. Her hand found mine and she joined me in the vision that twisted it's way into my mind.

_Two red eyes glared at me from the dark shadows of somewhere I hadn't known. I watched as a figure leapt out and attacked, but it didn't attack me. This was defiantly a vampire, but who was it? There was a helpless human caught by it, it bit into her neck, but the face was blank, the victim undecided, he drank her blood and smiled innocently at me as the face flickered from person to person. Renee, Angela, Jessica, Renee, Angela, Jessica, and it kept repeating. Then the figure fell to the ground that had now turned to a wooden floor. The face settled on Renee and then switched slowly to Jessica. It skipped over Angela. He was deciding who to go with. _

Then my eyes cleared and I could see Alice watching me. Her now golden eyes bore into mine. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded, and prayed that he chose Jessica and not my mom. "Edward!" she called down to him. "Wait, did you put the wall back up?" I asked. She shook her head, "He has a right to know."I was glad she'd let him see. He needed to see it firsthand.

_Bella? Are you okay? _Edward's voice was concerned. Apparently he had seen.

_Yes, I'll be fine. I'm coming downstairs. _I thought to him.

_Okay, I'm waiting. _he replied.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked to Alice. "You okay?" I asked her. I knew she hadn't had a strong relationship with either my mom or Jessica, but still it was scary to watch. "Yeah. I get over it pretty fast. I have to because, if I don't it'll just keep coming back." she said. I nodded and went into the living room. Everyone watched me warily as I went to sit by Edward. He sat me on his lap and gently kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked around. Waves of emotion came off of Jasper. He was trying to calm me and Alice mostly. Everyone except Rosalie was in the living room. "Okay, this is a new adjustment for all of us, but I think I may have a theory as to why I have the "gifts" I do," I began, Edward started zeroing in on my thoughts, _I have it blocked. Smarter and smarter. _he thought. I smiled, "I think I may be able to inherit whatever "gift" other people have vampire or human, through touch." Carlisle and Emmett watched me. Jasper was paying attention to Alice who was messing with his emotions. She was happy one minute, depressed another, confused, angry, lost, and surprised. I laughed at Alice and Jasper. "Alice, quit it." Jasper muttered. She smiled an I'm-always-innocent smile and turned her attention to me. So did Jasper. "Why do you think this?" asked Carlisle. "Because I only began to "hear" people when I touched Edward, and I only began to see the future when I touched Alice. But Jasper touched me this morning and I only felt calmer, I didn't get his gift. But I think if I went up and touched him now, I would be able to do what he can." I said. It made perfect sense. Carlisle thought this over for a minute, he wanted to experiment with it. I shrugged, "Why not?" I asked. "Jasper, let Bella touch your hand, see if she's right." Carlisle said. "Sure." Jasper came over and I to grabbed his hand, then I let it go. "Anything?" he asked. "I don't know. Stop using your "gift" to calm everyone, and let me see if it works." I replied. He stopped and I automatically felt Carlisle's curiosity, Esme's worry, Rosalie's anger, Emmett's depression, Jasper's amazement, and Edward's love and care. Alice was still switching from one emotion to the next. "Is it working?" Carlisle pressed. "Oh it's working all right. Quit it Alice." She stopped and settled on relaxed. Jasper nodded and watched me. "Can you try to calm everyone?" Carlisle asked. I pulled all of the emotion together and changed it into a calm atmosphere. Then I pushed it away from me. Edward relaxed a little, the whole room did. "There's your answer." I whispered. "Wait, can you turn the "gifts" off?" Emmett asked. Amazed by my rank of power. I shrugged, "I don't know how." "Neglect one gift, push it away from you." Carlisle suggested. I chose the mind reading and shoved hard against it. "Bella? Where'd you go?" Edward asked. He distracted me, the "gift" snapped back into me. "Oh, there you are." he smiled as he could hear me again. "I was doing it, but I got distracted." I whispered a little breathless. "I wonder," Carlisle said. "Emmett go get Rosalie." Esme said. Emmett got up and went into her room.

_Rosalie Pov:_

I heard everything Bella was saying downstairs and I was screaming ignorant things to her in my head. She was so selfish and greedy. She made Jasper giver her his "gift" and she tricked Edward and Alice out of theirs. "Rose?" Emmett called from our door. "What?" I asked. "Come downstairs, Carlisle wants you." he said. "Liar, Bella wants me, and I'm not coming down there to be with that brat." I growled. He opened the door and came in, "Awww Rose, you know it's not like that. We all love you just the same as we ever have." I growled at him, and he rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me, I'm not a retard." he teased. "Are you sure about that?" Bella called from downstairs. "Shut up you little-!" I screamed, but Emmett interrupted me. "She's only playing with me, relax." he muttered. Bella came up behind him, and suddenly I felt relaxed and calm. I got up and let Emmett take me downstairs with the rest of the family. Once Emmett had me on the couch, Bella quit tampering with my emotions. "Bella! You pain in my-" "Enough Rose." Carlisle said cutting me off. I growled at her and she snarled back.

_Okay so yeah there's a twist for you guys! Hope you liked it, but that's not the only thing I'm up to. Like I said, yeah it's pretty long, but I think it's good so read and review. Thanks!_


	5. Imposter

_Here's Chapter 5, a lot of you guys have reviewed so I'm guessing you like it. Ummm, I hope I am doing a pretty good job, If not just let me know and I'll stop. So, here's chapter 5:_

5. Imposter

_Bella Pov:_

"Okay, so I know most of you know what is going on with Bella, but some of you don't." he turned to stare at Rosalie. "I know what's going on, she's supposed to be powerful and all that, she took Alice's and Edward's "gifts" and forced Jasper to give his to her too." Rosalie snarled. I growled at her, "I did not force anyone to do anything, and I sure as heck didn't trick anyone either! How should I have known I would be this weird?" "Gee I don't know, maybe because you were weird as a human?!" she spat at me. I was ticked now. Jasper locked eyes with me, and I knew that this wasn't just my anger. I closed my eyes and calmed myself and Rosalie. She immediately became calmer and so did I. "Your eyes are getting darker." Alice noted. I looked up to Edward, "They are, love." "Are you thirsty?" asked Jasper. The reminder made my throat burn and I nodded, "Now that you reminded me, yeah, very." "Come on , love, we need to get you to hunt." Edward said. I smiled and nodded, "Can Alice come?" Alice was already by my side, "I'll go too. She might need me." Edward nodded, "Sure."

_Why do you want her to come?_

_She helps with my visions. _

_Oh okay._

I smiled up at him as he set me on my feet. We ran out the back door and headed for the fields and meadows around us. Once we got far enough, Edward stopped. "Do you smell anything?" he asked me. I nodded, it smells a little musty. He nodded, now close you eyes and tell me what you hear. "Footsteps and a heartbeat, to the west of me, just over a river I think." I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, "Am I right?" He nodded, "Yeah, it's a heard of deer, just to west and over a river." I smiled, "Now what?" "Well, just follow the scent, but be quiet, and don't spring until you know there where you want them. Eventually your instincts will kick in." he said. I hugged him, and then went into a crouch. I stalked forward and when I came to a bush right near the river I saw them. Edward watched me, "Go on." I nodded and when I smelled the scent again it was so strong that my instincts kicked into overdrive and I lunged for two of the deer. Both were bucks. I snapped their necks easily, and then without hesitation, bit into the first one's neck, quickly draining it of life. Once I was finished with that one, I moved to the next. I bit down on this one's neck also. The blood that filled my mouth was sweet and put the fire in my throat out completely.

_Well done, love. _

_Thanks. Did you get a kill?_

_No, I hunted right before you woke. _

_Oh. _

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, that feeling where you know your being watched crept up my spine. _Edward? Where are you exactly. _

_Over the river, why?_

_Just stay there okay?_

_Bella, what's wrong?_

But I wouldn't listen to him. I sprinted forward and left him behind. Someone was watching me, and I needed to know who that was. Knowing Edward, he would probably follow my thoughts. I gathered the mind reading and pushed it away from me. I could no longer hear anybody. I was turning that off so he wouldn't follow me. "Bella!" he yelled. I knew he was scared and I felt bad for scaring him half to death. I pulled the "gift" back to me, and then answered him, _I'm fine. _

_Where are you? _

_I don't want you to follow me. _

And then I put a wall up. He knew I would be there, but he wouldn't be able to see where I was headed. I ran for a while, listening to him cry out for me again and again. I felt so guilty for doing this to him. "Who's there?" I called out. There was no answer, but a scent touched my nose. It was unfamiliar, but sweet. _Edward, someone else is here with us. _

_Who? Where?_

_I don't know who, but I think it's vampire. It's following me in particular. We need to find Alice. _

_Wait, you haven't found her yet? _

_No. _

_Just stay put, please. _

_Fine. _

I could tell where he was and where he was going to find me. He pushed through the last of the brush, "Bella, come here." I moved towards him. But something didn't feel right. I read Edward's mind, there was someone else here, and in his mind I saw him staring at me. "Love, come here." he said. "No." I backed away from him. "Bella, what's wrong." he asked. "You're not Edward." I said. He laughed, "Of course I am, who else would I be?" he asked. "Fine, then what am I thinking?" I asked. _I love you Edward. _

_Bella? Where are you? I can't find you. _

_Edward, where are you? _

"Bella, love, don't you believe me?" he asked.

"Yes actually, I do." I said. He smiled warmly. "Hold out your hand." I ordered. He did as I said and with the tip of my finger I touched it. This was not Edward. "Thank you." I whispered. "Now come on, let's go home." the imposter whispered. I put up a wall between us so that I couldn't hear his thoughts, just Edward's and Alice's. _Edward did you find her?_

_Not yet. _

_I'm putting up a wall between us, some imposter that looks just like you is going to get in a fight with me. I love you. Find Alice. _

Then I threw a wall up between us. He pushed on it, I could feel the pressure building, but then I shoved harder and it stopped. I looked to the eyes of my hunter, "You are not Edward. You are an imposter." He let out a growl. "Your right, my name is truly Randall." he stated. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "Simple, you killed James, a good friend of mine. All I want is revenge." he said. I let out a fierce growl, and then Edward burst through the woods. He looked from me to the imposter. "Randall." he said through clenched teeth. "Hello Edward, I was just talking with Bella." he said smiling at me. He let out a fierce snarl. Edward stood next to me, _Why don't you go and find Alice?_

_Keep in touch. _

_Always love. _

I smiled at Randall, and then I disappeared into the woods. I couldn't hear her thoughts and this scared me. Wait, did she put up a wall like she had with Edward?I called out to her. Then a vision touched me.

_Alice was crouched on the ground, growling and snarling at another vampire, his face was clear. Laurent sauntered forward to kill her. Alice prepared for a fight. They were in a meadow, and as Laurent leapt forward to kill her, she dodged out of his way. _

I snapped my head forward, I could see the light of the meadow just ahead. It wasn't "our" meadow that Edward had shown me before, but it was like it. I heard Alice's vicious snarl and I ran forward to meet her. Right before I entered I tried to access Randall's "gift". I could feel it in me, I thought about his features, and his face. And then I felt a weird tingling sensation. I opened my eyes and looked down. I wore the clothes he did only minutes ago, and I was morphed into him. I walked into the meadow. The sun the shined made tiny rivulets on my skin and sent rainbows on the ground around me. Alice's skin did the same along with Laurent's. Alice looked up from her protective stance at the same time Laurent did, "Hello Randall." Laurent's voice was smug and happy. He thought I really was Randall, this was cool. "Hello Laurent. Alice." I replied. My voice sounded the same, it had the same pitch. Alice's lip curled upward in a snarl. She looked vicious, and I was scared for a moment. But I didn't let it show. Her thought's were blocked off, and I couldn't hear what she was thinking. All I could do was communicate by showing her I was having a vision. "Ready to kill her?" He asked. "Patience Laurent." I ordered. He fell silent, and I thought hard about Edward. My eyes glazed over as I saw he was winning the fight against Randall. As the meadow reappeared in front of me. I glanced to Alice who was now staring at me with a bewildered expression.

_Bella? _she thought.

I nodded discreetly. She smiled lightly and then let her walls down.

_Edward I found her._

_Good, I'm fine, I'll be there soon. _he thought to me.

_Okay but be careful, once were given away we're in big trouble. He thinks I'm Randall. _

_Wait, how?_

_I am him, I absorbed his "gift" to transform into the people he meets. Or sees, however it works. _

_Alright, I'll be there in 3, 2, 1._ he thought to me.

"Laurent, and Randall. How nice?" Edward said. I had to give it to him, he was a good liar. His voice rang with a certain smugness. "Why hello Edward." Laurent said. Alice took one step towards me, and one away from the enemy. "Where are you going?" he demanded of her. "To Bella." she whispered. "She's dead." he replied as he watched Edward. When he showed no sign of emotion, I smiled. "Laurent?" I called to him. "Yes?" he asked. "Guess again." I whispered, and closing my eyes I thought about my vampire self, I felt the tingling sensation move down my body and when I opened my eyes I was back to my vampires self. "Wait, how?" he was dumbfounded. I smiled at Edward and Alice. "You see Laurent, I am a vampire now, and I have a very "special" gift. Let me see your hand for a moment." I said. He was curious so he held out his hand and I touched it. "You don't have a "gift" do you?" I asked him. He shook his head, "No." "Well, that's a shame." I said. I gripped his arm with both hands and pulled hard. There was a snapping sound as I detached the arm and threw it away. Edward and Alice came to help and eventually we had another large tower of smoke, identical to the one Edward had set in the forest. The smell in the air was strong. Sickly sweet and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Come on, let's go home." Edward suggested. I nodded and came to join him. "You okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent to bury me in a trail of kisses. "What about you?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not even touched. I mean besides that I gained a new power," I began. Closing my eyes I pictured Edward and the tingle went through my system. "See?" He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Could you change back? I mean I don't want to seem gay when I kiss you." he asked. I laughed at him, and returned to my normal old klutzy self. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me easily. He was still kissing me when we got back to the house. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "This is going to be funny. Carlisle still doesn't know what was taking us so long to get beck, and we still have to show him your new "gift"." Edward replied. I nodded and smiled. Alice came up right behind us. "Thank you Bella." she said. I shrugged, "Sisters remember?" She nodded, "Yeah but still. If that really was Randall back there instead of you, I would've been ashes." "Well, I guess I did help then. A little." I replied. She hugged me close. "And don't you ever do that to me again." Edward said. "Sorry." I muttered. I knew it nearly scared him to death when I blocked myself off and pushed shut his "gift" off. Edward set me down on my own feet, but wrapped his arm around my waist as we went towards the house.

_Okay so that's chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Seeing all the reviews I am getting, I'm guessing that you all like my writing. If you don't just say so and I'll stop. This chapter was pretty long, just like my other chapters, but that's just normal for me. I promise updates soon. I don't update on weekends because my parents like to breathe down my neck and read over my shoulder. So if I do update on a weekend, it's going to be extremely rare. Thanks for reading. Review. Please? _


	6. Harsh Words

_Okay so thank you to everyone who has updated, and for those of you who put me on their alert systems, please review. Please? I'm glad you all like it so far, look 2 chapters in one day. Thanks again and here's chapter 6:_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me (although I wish Edward were mine)(I forgot this in all ****of my other chapters, but this is the case with everything). **

6. Harsh Words

_Edward Pov:_

I carried her back towards our house, still kissing her as passionately as before. When we broke the tree line, I set her down on her own two feet as we headed towards the house. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we started forward. Once we reached the back of the house, she stopped walking. I opened my mouth to speak, but she put her hand over my mouth and shook her head. I removed her hand and kissed it gently. _What? _I thought to her.

_Let me go then and I'll show you. _I heard her "voice" clearly. I reluctantly let her go, but kept one of my hands in hers. Watching to see what she was going to do. _Why aren't they back yet? Edward! Bella! _Carlisle was in a panic. I had to choke back laughs. She removed her hand from mine and morphed into Carlisle. _What are you doing? _I asked her. _An innocent joke. _she replied and then flitted into the house.

_Bella Pov:_

I watched Edward's confused expression with plenty of amusement as did Alice. She already knew what was going on and was purposely blocking Edward out of her thoughts. So was I. He face became frustrated when he realized he couldn't read my thoughts or hers. Alice stifled several giggles and then watched as I walked into the house. "Emmett!" I yelled. Emmett appeared before me, "Huh?" He was so dopey sometimes. "Edward and Alice are back, but… they can't find Bella." I replied. His thoughts became alarmed and aimed on Edward. I inwardly snickered at his personal attacks.

_You moron! How could you let her out of your sight? That was really, really stupid Edward. Now let's go find her so she doesn't get hurt. _

Several eavesdroppers from the living room came running in. Esme's voice was scared, the waves of emotion that came off of her were terrible and overwhelming. I used the gift I'd obtained from Jasper to calm them all. "Jasper!" they all shouted when he came in right behind them. "What?" he was on the defensive now. But he couldn't feel anything except the calm atmosphere I was creating. "Stop messing with our emotions or I swear I'm going to rip your head off!" Rosalie growled. Carlisle wasn't down here yet, but he would be soon. "I'm not messing with anyone's emotions!" he yelled back. I touched him with the calming sensation too and he relaxed a little more. It was a shame I couldn't control thoughts because Rosalie's were killer.

_That idiot! Doesn't she know how much this family loves her? She's such a pain! I mean she's irresponsible, she's moronic, and she's ugly. Obviously nothing good to look at. What does Edward see in her? Wait… Edward I hope you hear this! Your girlfriend is an idiot and she's nothing. No she's below nothing! _Edward was heating up behind me too. He'd apparently heard her thoughts and was literally going to rip her head off. I grew frustrated and thought out to him, _Can you please relax? I've got your whole family under control and I don't need you there too. _

_Didn't you hear her? _He asked.

_Yes, but she's shallow and she's blonde. I could really care less right now. _I replied. He laughed from outside completely catching Alice and the rest of the family by surprise. Then I heard the footsteps of another coming down the stairs. Seconds later Carlisle was there staring at me. Everyone gasped and I watched as they kept glancing between me and Carlisle. "What the heck is going on here?" Jasper growled. At that minute, Edward and Alice came in, roaring in laughter. I laughed with them. I switched my form to Randall. "Randall?!" I heard Emmett growl. I acted it out. "Uh-huh." I replied. Emmett and Jasper move forward towards me. Emmett snarled viciously and charged. "No wait!" I screamed. He knocked into me and I couldn't focus at all. "Why? So you can impose our family? Rip them apart?" he growled at me. I jumped to my feet and crouched defensively, "No Emmett, you don't get it." Jasper got me around the back, holding me still. Carlisle came over to me and watched me warily, "Randall, what are you doing here?" Even he was vicious. Edward was there in a minute. "Jasper, let her go." he commanded. "Her?" he asked. I struggled and then managed to pull free without much effort. The strength that coursed through me was surprising. I stood back up to move towards Edward. Emmett came towards me but I let out a growl. I needed to relax a minute. I thought about myself, my regular Bella self and the tingling happened and then it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle gaping at me. Emmett's thoughts were still wary. He didn't believe who I was. He stalked forward with caution. I pulled my lip out and let out a fierce snarl. Alice came over and went right to jasper, "It really is her." "We were being tracked by Randall in the woods. We all got separated and he had Bella alone. He didn't know about her "gift" and she touched his palm. Now she has his power. Laurent was with him, they were supposed to kill her. Revenge for James's death." Edward said. "How do we know?" Emmett asked. "Emmett, I'm Bella you retard!" I was frustrated now. Rosalie was right in my face. She growled at me, "You little eavesdropper!" "Wait what?" Emmett asked. "Rose get out of my face." I said. Jasper watched me, trying to calm me down. I was infuriated by her ignorance. How could she think about her privacy when her husband and my brother nearly ripped me apart? "No, you're a brat! You heard everything I thought! This is my head and you'd better stay out of it!" she yelled. Jasper stepped in, "Really Rose, you'd better back off for a minute." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, automatically I felt a little calmer. I reopened my eyes and blocked all of my thoughts from Edward. Rose locked eyes with me, and I felt the block go up with her too. Obviously she was going to say something really snobbish to me and she didn't want Edward to hear it. I readied myself for whatever it was she was going to say and waited. _Your cruel and retarded if you think we accept you here. Your not one of us and you never will be. As far as I'm concerned you could burn at the stake. I would completely rip your head off if it weren't for my brother here who would defend you and get really ticked off with me. We only accept you because we feel really sorry for you. Carlisle and Esme only love you because you have nowhere else to go. They are obviously too kind to throw you on the street, but don't think for one minute that I won't. Since you've met us all you've done is caused nothing but danger for us, stressed out Jasper, hurt Edward, and completely destroyed this family. Your useless and we'd be better off without you at all. Why don't you just go away and never come back? _

I didn't think of a lot of those things that she'd thought to me. I looked at all of them, saving Edward for last and thought about what she'd said. If it were all true, they be too nice to say so. And Rose has been with them for so long that she'd know her family better than I ever had. Rose smiled at me, and it was an evil smile. I flinched away and watched as she backed off. I was frozen in place, letting everything she'd said settle in.

_Okay so that was chapter 6, I know it's a little short, but I got the purpose out and I don't thinks it's too bad. I'll update more tomorrow if I can at least get four more reviews. Thanks you guys! Review please? _


	7. Unsure

_Okay so I got a lot of reviews I I'd like to thank all of you guys who are still here from the beginning and to those of you who have just started reviewing me, thanks for that too. Sop here's the update that you all were begging for. Here's chapter 7:_

7: Unsure

_Edward's Pov: _

Bella, my beautiful angel, actually seemed vicious, her fierce growls tearing from her chest made me quiver. Rose seemed unphased by her. She just stood there, watching her with an evil smile playing on her lips. They were arguing over Rose's privacy and how she was annoyed by lack of it. I was standing behind Bella glaring at Rose. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around Bella's waist. She relaxed at my touch. I routed through her mind, trying to calm her. And then I was shoved out and a barrier came between our minds -Rose and Bella on one side, me on the other. This was making me anxious and uncomfortable knowing how cruel and shallow Rose could be. And would be towards my Bella. I growled, but they both ignored me. They locked eyes and went unmoving. I caught Jasper's eye. His thoughts were still readable, and although I couldn't see what Rose was thinking to Bella, I could still find out how they were feeling. He was keeping a close watch on the atmosphere. Alice watched beside him, watching Bella's face, and eyes.

_Rosalie's feeling mischievous and Bella's nervous._

I let out a snarl at Rose. Emmett placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, she shrugged it off, still not loosing eye contact. "Rose." Emmett said. She ignored him. I checked in on jasper again. He locked eyes with me,

_Rose is feeling rather triumphant, Bella's emotions are everywhere. She won't settle on one. It's driving me nuts!_

I nodded, Bella flinched away from Rose. I pulled her tightly to me while Rose smirked at her. "Rose." Emmett tried again. "Come on Emmett." she said as she tugged at his arm. He looked down at the still unmoving Bella. "Rose what did you do to her?" he asked. "Nothing." she said. "No it's more like what did you say." I replied. She smiled, "Nothing that important. Just something to let her think about is all." And with that Rose went inside. Carlisle and Esme were no longer outside, they'd returned inside the house once everyone realized it was Bella who was morphing and not Randall. Emmett didn't follow,

_Edward, what's going on? _

I shrugged. He glanced at Bella and then followed Rose back into the house. The barrier of Rose's part came down, but I couldn't find what she'd said-or thought-to Bella. "Bella?" I whispered. She blinked a few times and looked up at me, her eyes turned a deep blue. Her expression was pained, and I still couldn't get into her mind. Jasper cut in as Alice came to Bella and wrapped her arms around her. "What did she say to you Bella?" she whispered.

_Edward, she feels rejected. Calm her down before she does something she'd regret. _

I heard him clearly, but never broke eye contact with my angel's troubled eyes.

_Bella Pov:_

I was in a complete shock. Rejection, disbelief, pain, fear. I was scared to loose the only family I had, but pained because I was such a burden to them. Rejection because I was unwanted, and I just couldn't believe they acted this out for so long. I kept the wall I had up for three reasons:

One: If Edward knew what Rosalie said to me, he'd rip her head off. A fight would start within the family and it would be all of my fault.

Two: It would hurt Edward too much to see I was suffering because of his own sister.

Three: Carlisle and Esme would be furious. And Rosalie would be shunned from her own family, the only one she'd had for so many years.

No I wouldn't let him know what I was thinking. I gathered the one "gift" and pushed it away from myself. I knew it was gone when everyone's "voice" disappeared from my head. 'Bella! No! Don't do that! Please?" Edward begged. I looked into his eyes and saw how sacred he was. But for what? I felt guilty for doing this to him, but what other choice did I have? "Jasper?" Edward called out. He already knew what Edward wanted . "She still feels rejected, but she feels guilty too." he replied. "Shut up Jasper!" I snapped. Edward caught my eyes, "Bella? What's wrong with you?" I shook my head, I didn't trust my voice. "Bella I'm begging." he said. I looked up at him, "I can't Edward." Jasper spoke up, "She's scared now." I scowled at him. Then, I picked up all of the energy around me and changed into an emotionless state. Rosalie's words echoed through me, repeating over and over. Like a leaky pipe, it kept reminding me, _unwanted, unwanted, unwanted… _

I fell collapsed and Edward caught me in his arms. He pulled me onto his lap, and I buried my face in my hands. Tearless sobs rocked through me. I could feel Edward's fury towards Rose. I changed the atmosphere for us. Jasper and I were the only ones to remain calm. Edward was furious and scared at the same time, Alice was… everything.

I gasped for air. It was all too much. Edward held onto me, and comforted me. "Bella, shh… my Bella. Bella, what's wrong? What happened to you?" he asked concern rang out from his voice. I reached out to him, and when I touched his arm, his "gift" came rushing back. Too many thought, there was too much.

Everything went black.

_Edward Pov:_

I held Bella in my arms, comforting her the best way I could. Cradling her in my arms, she shook with tearless sobs. Her "voice" was completely gone from my head. I felt so helpless, I just rocked her back and forth. I buried my face in her hair and whispered into her ear. "Bella. Shh… my Bella. Bella what's wrong? What happened to you?" I asked. She reached out for me and touched my arm. Her "voice" came back to me in a rush. Before I could do anything with it, she went limp in my arms. "Bella? Bella?!" I cried out. Carlisle and Esme came out into the yard to see what was wrong. "Edward? What happened to her?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know. She was upset about something, wouldn't let anyone in, then she just went limp. Carlisle, what's going on with her?" I asked. Fear and sorrow went through my mind. We'd never had any secrets, never. Why would she start now? "She's just been overwhelmed, it's a lot to handle in one day. Let's get her inside." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and lifted her easily into my arms. Alice took her hand, her thoughts were as scared as mine. I brought her upstairs to my room-our room-and turned to Alice. "How long?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over and then cleared. "Half hour." she replied. I nodded and laid Bella down on my bed. It was approaching 11:00 pm. Only this morning had she awoken to her new life, and now she was passed out on my bed. Rosalie and Emmett knocked on my door. Emmett came in first Rosalie behind him. Her thoughts were smug. I growled t her as I stood between her and Bella. "You brat. You shallow little spoiled brat. Are you happy now? She's in pain and no one knows why. She won't even let me know." I growled. Emmett was about to step in and say something but Rosalie cut him off, "What? She wants to be a Cullen, she ought to know the truth." "WHAT TRUTH?!" I yelled. She shrugged and peaked around to see Bella passed out. "Stupid." she muttered under her breath and then she'd left. I turned away from the door and laid beside my Bella. Alice was sitting at the foot of the bed, she was holding her hand tightly in her own. Emmett followed her out of the door, and I heard him speaking to Rose, "Rose, what did you say? What did you do to her?" "Nothing, Edward's just exaggerating is all." she lied.

_Your cruel and retarded if you think we accept you here. Your not one of us and you never will be. As far as I'm concerned you could burn at the stake. I would completely rip your head off if it weren't for my brother here who would defend you and get really ticked off with me. We only accept you because we feel really sorry for you. Carlisle and Esme only love you because you have nowhere else to go. They are obviously too kind to throw you on the street, but don't think for one minute that I won't. Since you've met us all you've done is caused nothing but danger for us, stressed out Jasper, hurt Edward, and completely destroyed this family. Your useless and we'd be better off without you at all. Why don't you just go away and never come back? _Bella repeated in her mind. That was what Rosalie had said? How dare she! "ROSALIE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I roared to her. She flitted in and once again smiled at Bella. I ignored that, "WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?! HOW COULD YOU?! THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE LOW ROSE, BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THIS BAD! WHY DON'T YOU GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK?!" I yelled at her. "Edward, what did she say?' Alice, Jasper, and Emmett said. "Your cruel and retarded if you think we accept you here. Your not one of us and you never will be. As far as I'm concerned you could burn at the stake. I would completely rip your head off if it weren't for my brother here who would defend you and get really ticked off with me. We only accept you because we feel really sorry for you. Carlisle and Esme only love you because you have nowhere else to go. They are obviously too kind to throw you on the street, but don't think for one minute that I won't. Since you've met us all you've done is caused nothing but danger for us, stressed out Jasper, hurt Edward, and completely destroyed this family. Your useless and we'd be better off without you at all. Why don't you just go away and never come back?" I said. "Rosalie! Why would you say that?" asked Emmett. He was upset with her too. "Because it's true." was her answer and then she began to walk out. But Alice was not done with her. She blocked her way, "You are the shallow spoiled brat. All Bella ever wanted was to fit in here and that's what she gets? She wasn't trying to start anything with you Rose, she was trying to make things better." Alice screeched. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, like I said, she should just go away and never come back." Alice had it, she slapped Rosalie hard across the face and then shoved her out of the room. Emmett glared at Alice, "What? She deserved it." Emmett relaxed a little, and I smiled at Alice. She winked at me.

We all waited for her to wake. I played with her hair, and watched her face worriedly. Jasper watched me and every once in a while would have to calm me as I waited for her to wake. Rosalie's thoughts were ignorant and cruel. "Rosalie give it up, we all think you were shallow and your thoughts won't change it!" I called in. "Shut up Edward." she answered sharply.

And then Bella's thoughts touched me, _Your useless and we'd be better off without you at all. Why don't you just go away and never come back? _She repeated this several times, and this scared me. Would she really leave us all? Alice froze and her eyes clouded over. Jasper sprang up and came over to her. "Alice? What do you see?" he asked. She was silent, and I decided not to watch through her thoughts. She gasped and looked down at Bella. "Two minutes Edward." "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper repeated. "She's going to run. She think Rosalie's right because she's lived with all of us longer than she's even known us, except you Edward, but she thinks she's a burden and she's ripping our family apart. She's going to run." Alice explained. She pressed her hand to Bella's.

Her eyelids fluttered.

_Okay, so this one was a bit longer, but I hope you all like it. If you don't want me to update just let me know, but my reviews are encouraging so I'm thinking you all still want me to continue? So thanks for reading, please review. Thanks! _


	8. Acceptance

_Okay, so here's chapter 8. I stayed up until 6 in the morning to write this out for you because I couldn't put my pen down (I write it out in a notebook first then I put it up). But hey, anything for my reviewers. School's started soon so I might not be able to get in as many updates as we want but I will update at least 3 times a week, maybe more. But we'll worry about that when we get there for now here's chapter 8. I hope you like it! _

8: Acceptance.

_Bella Pov:_

I began to hear people speaking around me, and then I heard thoughts too.

"Alice? What did you see?" it was Jasper. Alice must've had a vision.

"She's going to run. She thinks Rosalie's right because she's lived with us longer and knows more about us than Bella does, except you Edward, but she thinks she's a burden, and she's ripping out family apart. She's going to run." Alice replied. I felt her hand hold mine.

"But how do you know all of that?" asked Edward. His velvet voice was pained to see me leaving.

"She was saying it to us, I saw her explaining why she had to leave. That's what she said." Alice replied. Her hand squeezed mine. Edward was stroking my hair.

_Time to wake up. _I thought to myself. I began to open my eyes. Everything was burry at first, but then it all cleared to reveal me staring up at the ceiling. "Bella?" I turned my head to see Edward lying there next to me. Watching me intently. I smiled, he smiled back. His hand stroked my face from temple to jaw.

"Love, why are you going to run?" he asked me. And then added, _we've worked too hard just to give up now. _I didn't answer, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He pulled me tighter to him. _Bella, you know I love you, you know we all do. Why do you want to run? _Edward asked.

_Because… I think Rose is right. I know that you love me, but I'm not sure about everyone else. _I replied and then I looked up to him. _You heard it all didn't you, everything she "said" to me? _He nodded.

_Bella, if you can hear me, I love you so much. Everything Rose said is a lie. Why would we have let you live here if we hated you? Responsibility? No it's not that at all, it's because Esme has a new daughter that she cares about and so does Carlisle. My best friend just became my sister. Emmett has somebody new to tease, and Jasper has a new sister. And most of all Edward has somebody he loves more than life itself. Forget Rosalie. Just please don't leave us. Please? _Alice begged me. I tore my eyes from Edward's.

"Alice you are my best friend and sister, but I just don't know." I said. Her face fell, she really didn't want me to leave.

_Love, what don't you know? _Edward asked. I looked up to him.

_I'm trying to figure out what's best. My perspective is to leave and not split your family up. I don't think it's fair for me to come between you all after knowing each other for centuries. _I replied. The sadness and fear in Edward's eyes was a look that made me feel guilty.

_Bella? Love? You don't come between us, any of us. What's not fair is me having to wait so darn long to find you, find a point in my life to be lost because of my own sister. Why would we split up anyway? _Edward asked.

_Because might leave, or be kicked out because of what she said to me. She stays here even if I have to leave. _I said.

_We won't make her leave. If she does it's by choice and even if you left we would split because I'm not going to live without you. Then she'd leave too, but we won't make her go, we promise. I promise because I won't let them. _Edward told me. I turned to see the faces of my brothers and sister. We were completely alone, they were giving us some privacy. I pulled myself closer to Edward, molding myself to his figure. He wrapped his arms around me. I was still staring into his eyes.

"Your eye color changed again. It changes with emotion." He whispered as he kissed the hollow of my throat.

"To what?" I asked. If I could blush I'd be scarlet by now. He chuckled, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Purple. What do you feel?" he asked. His golden eyes scorching into mine. Dazzling me still even though I could do the same.

"I feel loved and understood. Accepted." I said. I looked out of the window and into the dark night. I could see everything perfectly, clear as if it was daylight. I would miss the mysterious feeling of darkness, and then I remembered this was only the first night of my new life.

"At least you survived it." Edward whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my skin. I turned my head to see his face only inches from my own .

"Yeah and I'm glad." I said. He smiled and captured my in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. _These are the times I'm glad I was turned into a vampire. Now you don't have to be careful, I do. _

_Who're you kidding? You're always glad! And now do you see how hard it was for me to not hurt you? _Edward thought, still not breaking our kiss.

_Yeah, it must've been hard, your so delicate, being a newborn and all. _I replied as I began to smile. He trailed kisses along my jaw. "And to think you used to be so strong. Now I can kick your butt." I said. He merely chuckled. "But I am going to miss some things." I said. My thoughts automatically switched to Charlie and Renee. He became alarmed at my thoughts and pulled me into his arms and cradled me to his chest. I took in a deep breath, "I'm just going to miss them you know?"

"Yeah, both of my parents are dead. I don't miss them so much because human memories fade, but there still there." he said. I looked up and into his eyes. He was already watching my face, and then leaned in once more to press his lips to me forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering the many nights in my room, his cool arms hugging me so tightly, our fist date, our first kiss, our meadow, the very first night he spent in my room. I sighed, content with his arms around me. "Yeah, I am going to miss that, along with your blush, and your heartbeat. That was my favorite sound. I was so familiarized to it and I could've picked it out from miles away."

"I know you will, but it's a lot easier this way. You don't always have to be so careful, and I don't have to be so… cautious?" I replied. To prove my point I captured his lips in another kiss.

"So does this mean you're staying?" he asked playfully. We both laid on the bed panting, he hugged me to himself. Edward trying to catch his breath as much as I was.

"Yes, but you know my condition." as soon as the word were out of my mouth we both heard Alice from her room.

"Bella is staying… Bella is staying…." she chanted running around the house. In her thoughts she kept blurting out random things that had me scared. Literally. _Bella we have to redo your whole wardrobe, actually we have to create your wardrobe! And we could add onto Edward's room, change it around a little bit to fit both of you. Oh my God! We can plan a whole weekend to shop in! _

I shuddered, "Umm… Edward. I think Alice has lost it." I whispered. He chuckled. "I'm serious. If I don't leave on my own, she's bound to scare me away." his expression fell. I winked at him and he smiled again. As soon as the words were out of my mouth Alice stopped chanting and her thoughts choked off. We chuckled softly and I snuggled closer to Edward's figure, I let my thoughts wash over me.

_So there's chapter 8. I'd like to thank Hale Jasper for giving me the idea to start new paragraphs when someone says something instead of having it all in one huge block. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers. I hope you all liked it. I might be able to get in another chapter today, but that depends on when my parents get home. Review please? Thanks and bear with me if I can't get in another chapter. I've just put up a poll pertaining to this story so if you guys could go and vote that'd be great. Thanks!_


	9. News

_So like I said I'd try to get in another update before my parents got home and I am. I hope you like it. I have just placed a poll up on my profile pertaining to this story and it'd be great if you guys went and voted on it for me. It's really important. So anyway, here's chapter 9:_

9: News

_Edward Pov:_

Bella wasn't leaving, thankfully. It tore me apart to even think of living without her. Rosalie was wrong to make Bella think she was unwanted, but Bella wasn't hostile towards her at all. Where as I would've ripped her head off without a second thought. Bella was lost in her own thoughts as was I. A vibrating in my pocket brought us both back to reality. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and opened it to see Bella's house number written on the screen.

"Who is it?" she asked as she turned to look at the screen.

"Charlie." I replied and pressed the send button. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Is this Edward?" her mother asked. Her voice was ragged and full of emotion.

"Yes, hello Renee? What's the problem? Is Bella alright?" I asked worriedly into the phone. I smiled at Bella and she covered her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from laughing. Bella's face sunk as she realized it was her mother.

"Yes, yesterday she appeared to be missing." She began but I cut him off.

"Wait, do you find her?" I asked into the phone.

"No, she's been in an accident, they haven't found her body yet. She's dead. Charlie didn't show up at work so they sent somebody to find him, they found him on his bedroom floor dead as well." she whispered as she broke down on the other side of the phone. I acted shocked for Renee's sake although on my side of the line I was hugging Bella to my side. "Edward are you there?" Renee asked.

"Yes." I whispered. My voice was now full of emotion. I was a good liar, I had to be. Bella kissed my cheek lightly and I smiled down at her.

"Will you please let your family know what happened?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes." I replied.

"The funeral will be held tonight, at 6:30 at our house." she replied and then disconnected. I snapped my phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket.

"I'm so glad we're only lying and that you're still here in my arms." I whispered, as I bent down and pressed my lips to the hollow of her throat. She hugged me tightly, but she was being careful now. She didn't want to hurt me. She nodded.

"When's the funeral?" she asked me.

"Twilight. I plan on going with Alice and the rest of the family. You can go but you'll have to hide somewhere. You can't let them see you." I replied already knowing she'd want to go. She nodded and stared out the window, the sun was already coming up, but it was gray outside. Today was going to be just as wet as any other day.

"Wait, but what about the humans?" she asked suddenly. That was one thing I hadn't thought about. This stumped me. She wanted to be there, but she didn't want to endanger her family or her friends.

"I don't know." I whispered, "But we'll figure something out. I'm sure." She nodded and snuggled closer to me. I chuckled, and waited. _3, 2, 1... Alice! _

"Bella? Carlisle and Esme want you." Alice said as she peaked the door open.

"Why?" Bella asked nervously.

"Oh just come on!" Alice complained as she pulled at Bella's arm. She looked to me for help.

_Sorry love, I'm as clueless as you are. _I replied. I kissed her once more and then followed her out with Alice in front of us both. Esme's thoughts were calm, but Carlisle's were frantic. I sighed, it was about Bella's funeral, and her wanting to be there. Apparently they'd heard us upstairs. Bella turned to me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled softly and twined my fingers through hers.

_Bella Pov:_

Carlisle and Esme were worried about the funeral and me loosing control around humans. I wanted to be there though, I needed to be there. To see my parents one more time. Before I knew it we were in the living room standing in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Morning Bella." Esme said and then she hugged me. "I expect you'll be staying?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled warmly at me. "Alice already told us what Rosalie said to you and I want you to know that I consider you one of my daughters now. I love you just as much as everyone else in this family and Rosalie lied to you." she said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded and stepped back.

"The same goes for me Bella. You're my daughter now as well and I love you just the same." Carlisle said and then hugged me too. Edward's "voice" came into my head.

_See? They want you to stay too. _Edward said. Carlisle stepped back and I moved next to Edward again.

"We heard your conversation earlier about the funeral, and I don't know if it's a smart idea or not. Your still only a newborn Bella, although the most powerful I've ever seen in all my years of existence," he said and I smiled at his words. "But I'm not sure exactly how you'll react to human blood. And I don't want you to feel guilty if you hurt anyone that you were close to."

"Carlisle, I need to go. I need to see my parents on last time. I'll stay out of sight and I'll go hunting right before we go, I'll feed all day today. Just please?" I begged. I wanted to see my parents one last time before I was forbidden from them forever.

"I don't know Bella, it's such a risk." Carlisle said debating whether or not to let me go.

"I have an idea!" stated Alice. She'd been so quiet that I forgot she'd been here the whole time. I tried to find her, but her voice was guarded behind a wall. She kept chanting, _You're not getting it, you're not getting it… _I looked up to see her smiling at me.

_Does she always do this to you? Because it's quite frustrating. _I complained to Edward. He chuckled beside me.

"Go on Alice." Carlisle pressed.

"Well, we can go and get Bella to hunt, and then let her decide she is going to go, and then I'll be able to see what's going to happen." Alice said. I liked her idea, and wanted them to agree so badly.

"We'll try it." Carlisle said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was out of the door with Edward running right beside me, our hands still twined together.

"Anxious are we?" Edward asked. He was smiling at me.

"Yeah. I want to see my parents on last time. Especially Renee. She was more like my child growing up, I had to be a mother to her too. Take care of her. But now she has Phil and I know she'll be okay. But I still want to see her. One last time." I said. I wasn't smiling and I wasn't looking at him either. I felt his stare on my face though and I struggled with not looking at him.

"Your eyes are blue." he murmured. I looked up at him, and caught his eyes. No sooner had that happened had I caught the scent of something sweet. I stopped and Edward ran ahead of me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, the scent was still there and it was really strong. And then I heard it, a heartbeat. It was close enough for me to pinpoint exactly where the animal was coming from. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. There grazing in a field. I stalked forward and sniffed the air once more. The scent touched my nose sent my throat burning and my mouth watering. Excess venom filled my mouth. And then another smell touched me, I whirled my head around to see another animal. It was a bear cub. This scent was different than the deer, it was sweet too, but it was a lot stronger. I sprung at it. The cub started crying out for it's mother, but I snapped it's neck easily and drained it's blood quickly. Then I heard the sound of padding feet. I whirled in time to see a agitated mother bear charging at me. I stepped quickly to the side and jumped onto it's back. It swerved around and tried to toss me off, but I held on and within seconds it was killed also.

"Nice." Edward called from right behind me. I smiled and turned to see him with two deer that were already dead.

"Thanks?" I said. He chuckled and went to dispose of the bodies. I finished drinking my bear's blood and buried them as well. "I wonder how Emmett is going to react about me drinking his grizzly's blood." I said as Edward came up behind me. My shirt was shredded and my jeans were caked in blood.

"Me too. He'll probably just tease you about your clothes being all shredded and ripped up." he said.

"Do you think Alice will have something?" I asked.

"Alice always has something." Edward replied. I smiled and we started running toward the house.

Once we got back, Alice was waiting outside for us. "Bella! What did you do to your clothes?!" she shrieked. I looked to Edward and he was already fighting a smile. I scowled at him and at one look at my face, he snapped out of it.

"I got in a fight with a grizzly bear with them on." I said. She smiled at me and I heard Emmett's booming laugh from inside. "Shut up Emmett before I come in there and throw your precious Play station 3 out the window!" I called. He shut up and Edward started chuckling next to me. I joined him.

"Oh well," Alice's voice brought my attention back to her teasing smile. "Now I get to dress you. This is going to be so much fun!" She began bouncing up and down.

"Just because my clothes are currently ruined does not me you get to play Barbie Bella Alice." I said. I shuddered at the thought of what she would make me wear if I ever let her play that with me. The thought's were not pretty.

"Yeah uh-huh, whatever you say Bella." she said completely ignoring me. Her thought were undecided between two outfits. One had an extremely short jean skirt and a tight purple top, the other had an knee length layered black skirt with a red top. The feelings rolling off of her were excited.

"Alright, seeing as what you're debating on getting me to wear," I turned to Edward. "Can I borrow sweatpants and a t-shirt?"

He smiled my favorite crooked grin of his and nodded, "Sure why not?" He was teasing Alice. I smiled at him. Alice growled at him.

"Bella there is no way I'm going to let you wear _that, _are you insane?" she blurted.

"No, vampire or not there is no way in God's name I would wear either of the outfits you picked. End of discussion." I stated.

"Well, at least let me dress you up for the funeral tonight? Please?" she begged.

"Wait, you mean I can go?" I asked. She nodded still begging me with her thoughts.

"Yeah I guess, I mean as long as I approve of it." I replied with a sigh. She started bouncing up and down at this and ran inside of the house with only one thought in mind… the mall. "Alice!" I moaned.

She came back out with an innocent expression on her face, "What?"

"I'm not going." I stated simple as that.

"I never said you were." Alice replied. I relaxed.

"Good." I replied. She started bouncing up and down… again and disappeared back into the house. I heard her faint footsteps and then the sound of a key slipping into Rosalie's car. I looked up at Edward who had a bewildered expression on his face. "What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, let's go." he said as he picked me up again and ran me to the house.

_So there's chapter 9. I'd just like to say, I really need votes on my poll because I need to know what you guys think about me making a sequel to Destiny. So please vote. Please? Oh and review too. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing from the beginning and thank you to those who have just started. So please continue to review. Thanks!! _


	10. First Experience

Okay, so this is probably the last chapter for today. I hope you all enjoy and please, please, please go vote on my poll. This story is far from over, but I still want to know what you all think about a sequel. I already have a plot for it, I just need you to go and vote on my poll about it. So here chapter 9. R&R:

Chapter 10: First Experience

_Bella Pov:_

Once we got inside the house I thanked Carlisle and Esme for letting me go. Emmett peaked his head out of the door just as Edward put me down at the top of the steps. One look at me and he burst into laughter. I smiled at him and ran downstairs retrieving the play station and came back with a huge grin glued on my face.

"You wouldn't dare." he said as I held his precious video game over the railing. His face turned whiter than it usually was if that was even possible.

"Try me." I said. I still had the grin glued to my face. He stopped laughing and froze. It was our turn to laugh. Edward and I burst into laughter at Emmett's frozen place. "Here take it." I said as I tossed it to him, he barely caught it but once he had it in his arms he cradled it as if it were a baby. This made us laugh even harder. Rosalie appeared in the doorway then, she looked at her husband who was holding onto his game for dear life and then at Edward who was trying to hide the smirk on his face. Not me, I was still grinning at Emmett. Then my eyes met Rosalie's and she glared at me. Sending cold hard eyes right at me. She growled and I felt a stabbing pain. The same one from when I was first transforming. I gasped and cried out in pain, falling to the floor. Edward's arms caught me. He tried to lift me into his arms, but as I cried out again, he laid me back on the floor, trying to harm me further. He sat beside me, scared and confused. I clamped my mouth shut and tried not to scream again, but I writhed on the floor as pain shot through me again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked. I didn't answer, I knew that if I opened my mouth I would scream again. "Carlisle!" he called as if it were even necessary, Carlisle was already coming up the stairs to see what was wrong. I took in quick shallow breaths, it sounded as if I were panting, and laid still. The pain was still hard to deal with.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" it was Carlisle. I felt his hands on my face. He picked up my arms, the movement only brought on more pain. I clamped my eyes shut.

"Bella? Bella?1" Edward called. I reopened my eyes to show him I was still conscious. The last wall of pain was the worst. I screamed and curled up into a tense little ball on the floor, yanking my arms from Carlisle's hands. I clamped my eyes shut, and waited it off. Edward's hands traveled over me, trying to find some way to help.

And then it was over.

I relaxed and uncurled myself from the ball I was laying in on the floor. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Rosalie was snickering next to Emmett. He was ignoring her and staring at me with an unknown expression on his face. He was concerned for his little sister.

Edward and I both growled at Rosalie who stopped her laughing, but still wore a smug little smile on her face.

_Bella, love. What happened? _Edward asked. He was watching me worriedly.

_I don't know, the pain was just there. _I replied as I stretched out. No pain, it was like nothing had ever happened.

_Is this the first time it's happened? _Edward was really worried now.

I shook my head. _Only once before, when I was transforming. At the very end. _I started to get up. Edward took me into his arms and hugged me close.

"Bella? Are you okay now?" Emmett asked for both Carlisle and himself. Rosalie scowled at him and then me. She was getting really ticked off that everyone was still paying attention to me.

"I think so." I replied.

"Let me know if you need me. I'm going to try and figure out what's going on with you." Carlisle said as he reluctantly left to go to his study. Emmett went back into his room. Edward took me back into ours. He sat me on the bed and checked me over several more times. I sat still, knowing that this would go faster if I just waited.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really." I said, as the twentieth check over came and went. He lifted his searching eyes to meet mine. His face was a hard mask of no emotion. I could feel the fear and pain rolling off of him and quickly worked to make him calm again. It was harder than I thought, but I eventually did it. I tried to make my eyes change by feeling love and compassion, then I intensified it. When he stopped breathing and his face went blank, I knew I'd succeeded in dazzling him. I smiled.

'I know, but I'm still worried." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been through a lot worse you know. I'll live." I whispered. He took my arm and kissed the silver crescent on my wrist-the bite mark James had left on me-and then intertwined our fingers. He lifted our held hands to my face and brushed his hand over my cheek. I smiled again, his eyes scorched into mine and I stopped breathing. "Touché." I replied. He chuckled and ran to his closet, back in mere seconds and handed me a t-shirt and brown sweats.

"You can change in there." he said as he showed me his bathroom. I smiled as I took the brown sweats and t-shirt into the bathroom and kissed him lightly before closing and locking the door behind me-not that if he did want to enter a lock would stop him. I blocked him out of my head as I quickly changed into his clothes. I sighed as I recognized his wonderful scent that lingered on his clothes. I breathed it in and then picked up my ripped up tank and bloody jeans off of the floor. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I was met y his arms. They encircled me and when I pushed away his face fell.

"Give me five seconds." I replied as I ran into Alice's bathroom and tied up the t-shirt with a hair tie. I brushed my shiny hair back and threw that up too. Then I threw my clothes into the hamper and trotted back into his room-all in less than 5 seconds I might add. He was going through a collection of cds on his wall. He pulled one off of the shelf and popped it into the stereo. Automatically, beats began playing and I recognized the cd as the same one Phil had given me. _Linkn Park? _I asked as he turned.

_Yeah. _He came over and joined me on his couch. I curled up next to him and listened to the drum and guitar.

Letting my thoughts wander to Charlie, Renee, and Phil. As soon as I thought about Charlie, I saw the funeral tonight. He was lying in the coffin, cold and pale. I shivered at the thought, my dad was dead, and I didn't know who did it or why. But I would find out. Then another vision smacked into me this time I dove into it:

_Renee was sitting in her house in Florida, she was really big. Pregnant. Phil stood right next to her and laid his hands on her stomach, he laughed and so did she. They were both happy, and there thoughts were about everything that had to do with this baby. My mom's were about the daughter she'd already "lost" and the husband who was murdered. _

The vision faded away then. And I took a deep breath. Edward was still beside me. I looked up at him and finally he smiled down at me.

"Renee's pregnant, congratulations sister." he said. I smiled, but knew that I would never get to see my baby brother or sister in person and for the first time, longed for my human life back. He put an arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is this really what you do every single day?" I asked getting a little bored.

"No, we go to school usually, but no one went today." he said. I nodded.

"We're going to have to leave now aren't we?" I asked. Finally realizing that the only way for me to live my "normal as normal could be for vampires" life was for us to move.

"Yes, we're going to go to Denali, maybe live with Tanya and them for a while." Edward replied stiffly. His mood changed from compassionate to annoyance and I had to work to keep it under control. Sending out new waves of calm every few minutes.

_You don't like them I take it? _I asked.

_Not really, I mean as a whole they're alright, but Tanya is a handful sometimes. _And that was all he would say on the topic. No explanations, no details, just him and his cryptic little remarks that he knew would drive me up the wall until I figured them out.

_Edward Pov: _

Thankfully I was skilled at hiding thoughts from people. I really didn't want Bella to know too much about Tanya. Bella was a stressed out newborn who did not need to know about Tanya's attraction to me. She liked me from the day when we'd first met, and ever since then she's been trying to get with me. The thing was, I just didn't like her in that way, as a friend yes. Mate, no. That's just how it worked. If Bella even thought about this, she'd rip Tanya's little strawberry blonde head off-not that I would mind because Tanya did not give up too easily when she wanted something and couldn't have it-but still. Bella's mind kept working over everything I'd said, trying to decipher every word. She was getting ready to bombard me with all of these other questions when I heard a car pull into the drive. Bella did too because she became alert. I heard footsteps, but they weren't the light graceful steps of Alice they were louder and more profound. Human.

"Bella, I think you should-" I began, but she was already at the window, peering out into the sheeting rain. She breathed in the heavy scent of human blood and I prepared myself to restrain her at anytime.

"Angela." she breathed. I nodded.

"She's human Bella, I don' think you should-" I began again, but her thoughts cut me off.

_Edward, I'll see you later. _She leaned up and kissed me quickly and then took off downstairs. Jasper was with her. Her thoughts were fighting with her. Yelling at her to attack, but she ran right for the back door and into the woods. Picking up speed and agility as she moved farther away from the house. I breathed out and kept a watch out for her thoughts. I felt a small burn in my throat, but it was minimal and I pushed it aside.

_Bella Pov:_

Sitting there, curled into Edward's side I was trying to figure out what he'd said earlier about Tanya. He'd never said anything about her before except they were just like the Cullens-animal blood only. I was getting frustrated as I picked through memories and words repeatedly. Then Edward stiffened beside me, I heard it then. The crunching of gravel under shoes. Human footsteps. Then scent of candy filled my nose and set my throat on fire. I stood and skitted to the window.

"Bella I think you should-" Edward started, but then he came beside me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Angela." I breathed. I recognized my best friend from when I was human. Edward nodded beside me, confirming my statement.

"She's human Bella, I don't think you should-" Edward began again, but everyone's thoughts filled my mind at once.

_Who's that? _Carlisle thought and then he smelled it too, because everyone's thoughts became alarmed.

_Edward, restrain Bella, don't let her get loose- _Emmett.

_Hold onto her Edward, she won't be happy if she kills her best friend. _Esme.

Everyone seemed to be "talking" to Edward, everyone except Jasper who spoke specifically to me.

_Bella, hold your breath, and try not to speak. Come on. _Jasper began, he came into the room and took my hand.

_Edward, I'll see you later. _I thought and then as I kissed him lightly, took off with Jasper right beside me.

_Bella? You okay? You're pretty calm for a first experience with a human. _Jasper asked as we hit the tree line. I nodded and pushed myself faster. Edward was right, it does get uncomfortable to loose the one sense we use the most. I needed to breathe again, and I needed to be far away from the house.

I took a deep breath again and was relieved when the air smelled like the damp woods and nothing else. "I see what you mean about the whole not breathing gets uncomfortable thing." I said.

"You okay? You need to hunt?" Jasper asked. He was worried about my thirst. Well yeah I was a newborn, but I wasn't thirsty at all.

"No, I'm not thirsty." I muttered. _Edward, what's going on? _I called out to him in my thoughts. But I was alone besides Jasper. I must've moved out of range.

"Really? You did great Bella. Most newborns don't even think twice about what they're doing before they do it." Jasper whispered.

"It was Angela, she was one of my best friends. I wouldn't hurt her." I muttered.

"Yes, and you were Edward's girlfriend, but he still had to keep from hurting you. For a newborn you did amazing." Jasper said proving his point. I smiled and then stepped forward a few steps, trying to see where I could reconnect with Edward in his thoughts. I couldn't seem to find him at all.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate, and then I heard the beating of a heart. I breathed in the air, it was different then the scent I'd caught this morning. Not grizzly bear, but something a bit different, it smelled like deer, but it wasn't exactly the same, maybe elk. I opened my eyes and turned to Jasper, zoning in behind him. He froze, as if I were going to attack him. Before I even thought about it I was stalking forward, towards a solitary deer who had detached itself from the heard. I crouching and sprung. Without thinking I snapped it's neck and drained it of it's blood. My thirst wasn't unbearable, but it did help a little I'll admit.

"Thirsty huh?" Jasper asked as I buried the pale body.

"Not really, but I might as well feed as much as possible if I'm going to the funeral tonight." I said.

"Your going?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Carlisle said I could and I want to." I felt anxiety roll off of him and while I worked to calm him I muttered, "I'll be fine, Alice saw me there and I wasn't attacking anyone so she told Carlisle who let me go. I'll be hiding out in the woods. It's my own father's funeral, and I think I have a right to go."

Jasper shrugged, "Do you mind if I watch you though?"

I scowled, "I won't hurt anyone. But if you insist, fine." I wasn't happy at all, but if it helped out then fine.

"Do you think Angela's gone yet?" I wondered aloud. He stared at me in confusion.

"You can't "hear" Edward?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Too far away." I said. He nodded and we began to run back to the house.

_Bella? _Edward called out to me.

_Edward, is Angela gone? _I asked.

_Yes, she just wanted to give me something. It's safe to come back now. _He said. I smiled and started off again with Jasper.

"Got him." I announced proudly as we began moving again. "Angela's gone."

"Okay." he said.

A few minutes later I was in the living room sitting next to Edward. He had his arms wrapped around me, and we were discussing different things. Carlisle mainly just asking me about my reactions towards Angela, making sure I wasn't thirsty at all, and making sure I was fine with Jasper being there with me to help me if I needed to be restrained.

And then we hear tires pulling up the driving. The car pulled up and parked into the garage, Alice was home, and I was clueless as to what she would unleash on me next. I inwardly moaned as Alice walked in the door with at least ten shopping bags lined up on her arms. I gasped and wondered why I'd agreed to this.

_This was a longer chapter to make up for not updating. I have to read 2 more books for school, write 3 book reports, and a creative writing assignment for my Honors Language Arts class. It doesn't help that the books are retarded though. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, I am trying. This weekend my parents had off of work so I really didn't get a chance, but I promise to try and get another chapter in tonight, and if not at least three up tomorrow. So review please. _

_Oh and I edited chapter 9 since alittlefaithinme2 mentioned that Charlie was dead and I realized that I made a mistake and wrote Charlie instead of Renee so I fixed that. Thanks for pointing it out. So Review please?_


	11. The Funeral

_Okay so here's chapter 11. I'm still waiting for reviews on my other chapter. If you want me to stop then just let me know and I won't update. So here's chapter 11, maybe my last chapter if you guys say so. And I have the results up for my poll. Thank you for all of you who have voted. Thank you all of my reviewers, I never would've made it this far without you guys. And the poll result says that you guys want me to make a sequel so I will as long as that's what you all still want. This chapter is longer because there's a lot of things I wanted to put out if it was going to be my last chapter. So here it goes:_

_Chapter 11: The Funeral_

_Bella Pov:_

Alice smiled at my reaction and I scowled in her direction. "Alice, what did I say about me not being your life sized Barbie doll?" I growled at her.

"Bella, it's not all for you, some of it's for me." Alice replied.

I was still scowling when she grabbed my hand and dragged me off of the couch. I groaned as I disappeared into her bedroom. She threw all of the bags on her bed, and started going through them. I just sat there, staring up at the ceiling, not even wanting to see what Alice had spent on me now. But, as if she could read my mind, she put everything away except for a dress, shoes, a few pieces of jewelry, and make-up.

"Is this really all you got for me Alice?" I asked. Breathless that she actually listened.

"For tonight." she said easily.

I shrugged it off and looked to her, "What first?"

"How about you take a shower first? Bella you went hunting again, and your face is caked in blood." she stated simply.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Go. Take. A. Shower." she stated slowly as if I were blonde and not brunette (no offense to blondes, I actually adore the hair color).

I went into her bathroom and stared at my face in the mirror. My face was caked in blood as she'd said, and my eyes were a purple, because I felt loved and understood. I smiled and noticed for the first time my perfectly white, straight teeth. I blocked my thoughts from Edward and then stripped down and jumped in. The warm water felt like fire on my cold skin. How did Edward ever stand lying next to me? I shivered and then eventually began to warm up. I went through and let the warm water relax my muscles and then began to work on my hair. Alice's shampoo smelled so much different than mine, I made a note to stop by my room tonight and grab a few things. I washed down my body-the Cullens' apparently didn't need conditioner-and wrapped a towel around me once I cot out.

Alice had hung the dress on a hook on the back of the door along with the heels. The shoes were black heels. They went perfectly with my strapless midnight blue dress. It was designer-of course if you could explain Alice in one word it would be "designer"-and I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the price.

"ALICE CULLEN! YOU DID NOT SERIOUSLY JUST SPEND 500 DOLLARS ON A DRESS FOR ME FOR ONE NIGHT DID YOU?!" I hollered at her.

"Bella just shut-up and put it on. Your part of this family too, and you own some of the cash. It won't kill you to at least wear it for one night." she whined.

"Oh yes it will." I said.

"Bella… please?" she whined. I didn't utter another word, I just reluctantly pulled the dress on and zipped up the back, expecting it not to fit.

Another thing with Alice, expect the unexpected.

Not only did the dress fit, but so did the shoes. "She's gonna get it." I grumbled to myself as I looked at my angelic-almost angelic-face in the mirror. Everything looked perfect except for my eyes. They were now a scorching blood red because of how ticked off I was. I groaned and banged my head on the wall.

"Bella, doesn't it fit? It had better fit with all of the trouble I went trough to get that for you." she growled. I smacked my head on the door again and then walked out.

"No Alice, it fits. And I really, really hate you right now." I mumbled.

My mood didn't touch her, she bounced up and down in her excitement and then clasped her hands together. "Okay, make-up and jewelry."

She dragged me towards a chair that sat in front of a vanity and began to play with my make-up, finally settling on a lighter blue color. She skipped over the eye liner by force-I hated that stuff- and moved onto the mascara. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sit still Bella, almost done." she muttered as she pulled out a light pink, sparkly lip gloss.

"I'm going to get you back for this Alice." I said around the lip gloss.

"Yeah, yeah… and…. Done!" she exclaimed as she popped the cap back on. I looked at my face in the mirror, my eyes were a crimson red, but the rest of me looked beautiful. "And last but not least, jewelry!" she yelled.

She reached into another bag and retrieved three boxes, one containing a diamond necklace, one containing diamond earrings, and the other a diamond bracelet. I gasped and had to close my eyes for a minute.

"Are those real?" I asked breathless. I didn't want to know the answer.

"Of course, did you think I was going to just let you wear plastic or something?" she asked in disbelief. "They were-"

"No Alice, keep that to yourself, I don't even want to know." I muttered as she placed the jewelry on me. I sighed and watched as she pinned my hair up in a complicated bun

"You're so fussy. Didn't you ever get to be a girl when you were growing up?" Alice asked at my annoyed expression.

"Alice, I'm going to repeat this slowly so you'll get it through your thick head. I'm. Not. Into. This. Kind. Of. Stuff." I said, exaggerating. She stuck her tongue out at me and returned to what she was doing.

About twenty minutes later, Alice announced me presentable.

"Alice, do I really have to do this?" I whined.

"Bella, yes you do and I don't want to hear another word about it. It's 6:25 and we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." she stated as she slipped into her simple black dress and shoes. I rolled my eyes and with one last glance in the mirror, walked to the door and opened it.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward called up.

"Yeah." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but no one else except Alice.

She touched my shoulder lightly and danced out first. She looked so graceful and elegant and I became nervous right away. Jasper felt my anxiety and sent waves of calm heading my way.

"Thanks Jasper!" I called down. I heard him chuckle.

I sighed and began to walk out of the room and down the hall, the stairs weren't too far from Alice's room, and the thought that Edward would be waiting at the bottom of those steps calmed me. I felt a flicker as my eyes turned from crimson to another color. I breathed out and then made my decline. Surprised at my speed and the fact that I was wearing heels made me happy that I hadn't tripped yet. As I got to the middle of the stairs I looked up into Edward's gold eyes and smiled at his expression.

_Edward Pov:_

Everyone could hear Bella ranting over Alice spending too much money on her and how ridiculous it was. I chuckled several times, and although I couldn't see what she was talking about because they'd blocked their thoughts from me, I heard what she said and could only imagine what she was yelling about. Then Alice came dancing down the stairs and right into Jasper's arms. She looked nice and formal enough for a funeral, and then I heard Bella.

"Thanks Jasper!" she yelled down. He chuckled beside me and Alice rolled her eyes.

Nerves. She told me and then I heard her faint footsteps. She came down the hall and rounded the corner.

I watched her, wearing a midnight blue dress, beautiful wasn't even able to describe the beginning of how she looked. Halfway down the stairs and stared right up at me. Her eyes went from red to purple the moment she saw me. A smile played at her lips. I was astounded. She was graceful and elegant. I'd never seen anyone like her. She was truly an angel. My angel and I loved her. I always would.

"What?" she asked as she began to fidget.

Bella, love. You look beautiful, now relax please. We're going to be late. I thought to her. She smiled and flitted right into my arms. I held her close to my chest, and if it weren't for Jasper clearing his throat then I never would've let her go.

"Rose, come on, do it for Renee." Emmett called from upstairs.

"Why should I, I could care less about her or her whole stupid family!" Rosalie wailed.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her out to my Volvo. "Just ignore Rosalie, she's being the spoiled brat she is." I muttered. She nodded and smiled up at me.

"I can't believe I'm actually going. I can't wait to see my family again, Renee and Phil. I'm really going to miss them though." she said as she slid into the car. I smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay? I mean, are you sure you want to go?" I asked her as the car purred to life. She just nodded and looked out the opposite window. She really was upset, and I wanted her to be fine. I backed out of the driveway and started down the road. I slid my hand into hers, she looked up at me and smiled. "What's wrong love?" I asked.

"I'm just nervous you know. What if I loose control? I don't want to hurt anybody Edward." she whispered.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Instead of Jasper?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, go talk to Renee, she's going to need comforting, and you know what to say." I nodded, and we were silent the rest of the way.

_Bella Pov:_

I was trying to stay calm, and stop thinking about my parents, and my unborn baby sibling that I would never be able to meet. I looked out the window. It wasn't until the crunch of the gravel that I recognized we'd pulled into Charlie's driveway. I turned to Edward, "I'll be in the woods. I'll stay in range, and I'll see you later." I leaned in and brushed my lips softly to his, "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." Edward said as he captured my lips in another kiss. I smiled and got out of the car, Jasper was already there, waiting for me.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. I nodded and ran with him into the woods. "How's your thirst?" he asked.

It wasn't until he'd reminded me of it until I recognized the small burn in my throat. "I'm not." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry, about your dad I mean." Jasper whispered, looking at me the whole time.

"Thanks." I said, fighting to keep my voice even and my emotions under control. I didn't need Jasper to feel as bad as I did right now.

"If it gets too hard for you, to be here I mean, let me know and we'll leave." he said, I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to hurt myself, or anybody else.

"Jasper?" I asked as we sat on the ground in the woods, in perfect view of everything. "Can I go into my room, for one last time? I need to get something." I said.

"I don't see why not, do you want me to come with you?" he asked carefully, trying not to upset me.

"No, I'll be fine." I whispered. And then I saw another car pull into the driveway. I looked at it, and waited. A tall boy got out and pulled his father with him. I automatically knew who it was. "Jacob?" I breathed. He was like a brother to me. We'd known each other since we were little. His dad was really close to Charlie, and he knew exactly what the Cullens' were. As if he heard me he turned to look straight into the woods. I froze, how could he have heard me? Is that even possible? Then he resumed his attention to his father and I breathed out slowly, taking yet again another breath, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It smelled of dead fish and I could hardly bear it.

Bella, be careful. He's different now. Jasper thought to me. This confused me a lot, but I ignored it and began to walk towards the house. Jasper stayed behind.

Edward, what's Jacob doing here? What's going on? I asked.

So you've noticed? I think I'll let Jacob explain that to you. It's complicated. Now do you mind telling me where you're going? he asked curiously. He was standing with Renee and Phil. Renee was sobbing and Phil was trying to comfort her.

My bedroom, I need to get something. I said and then pushed myself a little faster. I climbed up the wall easily and right into my bedroom window. It was always open for Edward when I was human.

The furniture was the same as I'd left it before, the scent was strong. It set my throat on fire. Now I knew what Edward meant by tempting. It was actually painful to breathe. I went straight to my closet and pulled out my favorite midnight blue shirt, and my favorite pair of jeans. I went through my jewelry box and pulled out the necklace my mom had gotten me when I was a little girl, it was sterling silver with a heart charm. I went to my shelf and pulled a few of my favorite books off of it. Withering Heights, Jane Austin, and a bunch of others. I put them all in a box, and as I got ready to leave again, two things caught me. I noticed a new scent, and turned to see someone else in the room. I never heard a heartbeat, so this person was one of us.

What the heck is going? Victoria swore that no one else would be up here. That I'd be free to kill her family. The figure thought. I took in a shallow breath.

Edward, how's everything going down there? I thought to him. I had to keep my thoughts concentrated.

Fine, how's everything with you? he asked me.

Okay I guess. was the last thing I'd said before I heard the figure begin to think again.

Well, I guess the only thing to do would be to kill her as well. the figure thought. I shivered involuntarily. I fought to keep myself calm. The last thing I needed right now was for Jasper to come running to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Riley." he said. I looked up to his face, and then into his eyes. They were crimson, so he was a newborn as well. I smiled inwardly at this fact, and stepped forward.

"Why are you here Riley?" I asked. More confident now.

"To kill Renee and Phil. To hurt you as well. Victoria sent me." he said and with that he sprung at me.

He was quick and he slammed into me with plenty of force. I growled, low but strong. He ripped at me, but I shoved him off and bolted for the door. I really didn't want to do this. If I didn't live, Edward wouldn't either.

Bella, what's going on? Edward's thoughts shoved into my head.

Victoria sent someone named Riley for my family. I said and charged him. Riley was taken by surprise for a moment, but it didn't last long as he wrestled with me on the floor. Snarls ripping from my chest.

I'm coming. Was all Edward said.

No, I've got this, I'll be okay. I replied as I shoved Riley out of my bedroom. I pinned him on the floor as he squirmed around. Shoving hard against me.

"I don't get it. I'm the newborn, I should be able to kill you." he whispered.

"No, I'm a newborn as well. Did Victoria tell you about an Isabella Swan?" I asked lightly.

"Yes, she was killed two days ago, but sadly so was James." he muttered.

"No, James was, Isabella is me." I growled. He was surprised at my words.

"Bella?" It was Jasper.

"In here." I murmured.

"Well, at least Victoria is happy that I got to torture you for a little while. Charlie's blood is in my hands. Victoria is proud of me, and I love her very much." Riley spat. I growled at him.

"Bella, let him up." Jasper said.

"No." I growled.

"Bella." Jasper muttered again.

"He killed Charlie, and he was going to kill Renee and Phil. No." I growled again. Riley had a smug smile plastered to his face, that was it. I bent my head down and bit his neck, detaching the head from the body. He screeched and I finished dismembering the rest of him. Jasper just stood there unmoving. "Help me Jasper, don't just stand there." I muttered as I took the pieces downstairs and lit them on fire. Setting them on the stove. I opened several of the windows and the sickly sweet smell was thick in the air.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he burned the last few pieces.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered. He watched me with an unfathomable expression. He was good at hiding his emotions, because I had no idea what he was feeling. "What?" I snapped. He didn't answer so I flitted past him and into my room. I picked up the box again and put everything back into it.

I glanced around to be sure I had everything I wanted when I swept over my dresser and swiftly picked up a picture of me and Charlie before I went to his room. His scent wasn't as tempting as my own, although the blood was dried on the floor boards. I looked around the room until I was positive there was nothing I wanted except his police badge. I took that and added it to my box of stuff. I breathed in his scent on last time, and them jumped out of the window. I landed in the grass quietly, and began running towards the woods when someone tripped me. My nose wrinkled up again and I went sprawling on the grass.

"What are you doing with Bella's stuff?" a husky voice growled at me. I froze, and turned around to face Jake. He gasped. "Bella?" he whispered.

"Jake, I shouldn't be here. I've got to go." I muttered as I picked up the box and began to get up. He knelt beside me.

"You're alive?" he asked.

"No Jake. You're seeing things." I said, trying to make him believe I wasn't really here.

"No, you're here because I can smell you, and feel you. They changed you didn't they? I can smell the vampire in you." he growled. So he did know.

"No, James did. They couldn't do anything. And could you at least buy some new cologne or something?" I stated. He took my hand, and I pulled away. His skin was on fire.

'I could say the same about you. You smell really bad. But that's beside the point. I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." he said.

"Come on, we've got to go. I can't be seen." I whispered and stood. I ran fast into the woods, the box in my hands weighed nothing now, but if I were still human I knew I would barely be able to lift it. He followed too, as fast as myself. Once we hit the trees, I stopped and put the box down.

"Look, I'm a-" he choked on the sentence.

"What Jacob? Spit it out!" I said.

Just tell her. Say, I'm a werewolf. Three words. That's all. Jacob's thoughts hit me.

"A werewolf?" I whispered.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"You just thought it, and could you please stop with the emotions? The lust is driving me crazy!" I complained.

"You can hear my thoughts. Like your bloodsucking boyfriend?" he asked.

I scowled at him. "His name is Edward and yes I can. Just like I can control emotions like Jasper, and see the future like Alice, and Morph into other people like Randall."

"You… can… do… all… of… that?" he asked.

"Yes, if I touch someone with a gift, I gain it from that person. Oh, and my eyes change color according to my mood, and I have super strength and speed, etcetera, etcetera." I muttered.

"No, way." he said. I growled and concentrated on him. Then a tingling went through me and when I opened my eyes I saw his wide and confused. "Whoa." he said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked highly irritated. My voice mimicked his perfectly. Riley didn't have anything extra. I didn't gain or loose anything. Then I changed back to myself. He just sat there gaping at me.

"I don't even care if you're a vampire, I don't care if you're a weirdo, I'm so happy to see you." he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I thought you were dead."

I smiled, "Technically I am."

He rolled his eyes and hugged me tight. I pulled away when his skin touched mine. It really did burn.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me sadly.

"Just don't touch me okay. You hurt." I muttered as I rubbed my arm. He seemed confused, but I explained and he relaxed.

Bella? Are you okay? Edward asked. I saw him approaching through his own mind.

Yeah, I'm with Jake, he explained everything. I said.

"You're talking to the bloodsuc- Edward right now?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

I'll be there in a minute. He replied coldly and within seconds he was by my side.

"Hi." I whispered.

He smiled down at me, "Are you sure you're okay?" He looked me over a few times. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I'm fine." I said and then turned back towards Jacob. "Look, you can't tell anyone. Not Renee, not Phil, not even your dad. You got that?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked. His nose was wrinkled in disgust, I just ignored Jacob's smell.

"In a minute, let me go say good bye." I said.

"Wait, what? You'll kill someone." Jacob said. He wasn't stupid, but he did know enough about vampires to know that newborns were likely to kill more.

I hissed at him and then morphed into Edward. "I'll be right back."

"Bella, I don't know. What if you slip up or something." Edward asked. He was of course relating to my control. I growled at him as well and then walked out of the woods.

_So there's chapter 11. I'm not going to continue unless I get some reviews. Review please. Thanks. _


	12. Goodbyes

_Ok, so thanks to Shelbym1112, Chronos Guardian, Wishaway2014, and curx2u, I'm writing this chapter. You guys along with many countless others have given me the strength to keep going. Thanks again and here's chapter 12:_

_Chapter 12: Goodbye_

_Edward Pov:_

I started for the house after Bella alerted me of her fight with Riley.

_I'm coming. _I thought. Scared to loose her to a bloodthirsty newborn. If Victoria sent him to do the dirty work and be around humans he either had to have excellent control, or was close to the year mark. I was leaning more towards the second possibility since not many newborns had such a hold on their control. I excused myself from the sobbing Renee and her comforting husband Phil as I began to head to her bedroom window.

_No, I've got this, I'll be okay. _she told me as I saw her pinning Riley to the floor. I was right, his eyes weren't blood red, they were lighter now that he was reaching the year mark. So he knew how to fight. This scared me further.

I watched through her thoughts as his eyes grew larger when she'd told him who she was. Then Jasper stepped into the picture and I relaxed a little. As long as someone else was there, she'd be okay. My beautiful Bella would be fine. But for some reason, I couldn't make my feet stop traveling to her window. Then after a few muttered words to Jasper, she ripped Riley apart and burned the pieces.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and relaxed a bit. I was going to walk Bella to the car when she slipped out of the window and dashed for the woods. I turned away and returned to a now panicked family.

_Edward, where's Bella? Her future just disappeared. _Alice asked. I froze in midstep.

"What?" I asked. Bella was still alive, I could "hear" her there. She was with Jacob.

"Yeah. I can't see Bella anymore. I can't see anything." Alice said. She was frustrated, as usual, when she was blind.

"Alice, Bella is alive. She's fine, just with the dog." I muttered. She was still frustrated, but managed to relax at the fact that her sister was still alive.

_Well then, you should go with her, we don't know how Jacob will react to her now. And I'm sure you won't be happy if he were the one to hurt her. _Carlisle said as he turned his attention to Bella's family. Esme was already comforting Renee, and Alice comforting a hysterical Angela. Jessica was too shocked to do anything, and Mike was busy making accusations about her disappearance relating to me. I sighed, some people never learn.

I walked away, heading off towards the woods. I smelled Jacob first, and then I caught Bella's scent. Once I was out of human sight, I sprinted into the trees, talking to Bella the whole time. She sounded fine, though I knew she was as skilled as I was at hiding her thoughts.

Jacob was standing a few feet from her, he wasn't shaking at all. His thoughts were a jumbled up mess of how happy he was that Bella was still alive. I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist. If she were still human, this simple gesture would've caused her to shudder. She looked up at me, her eyes changed to purple. But there was something different about them. They used to flow, to burn with feeling, now they were empty.

"Hi." she whispered. Her voice was empty too. No feeling at all. Her thoughts were normal though, no tinge of guilt, no fear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I smiled down at her. I looked her over a few times, just to be sure. She was unmarked.

"Edward I'm fine." She said and then turned back towards Jacob. "Look, you can't tell anyone. Not Renee, not Phil, not even your dad. You got that?" She asked. He just nodded. I rolled my eyes.

_How did that bloodsucker end up with her? He's so lucky to be able to have her. _Jacob thought. Apparently not used to the idea that we could both hear him.

"Jacob, quit it." Bella snapped at him.

"What'd I do? Oh, right." he muttered as he looked down at the ground. I chuckled under my breath.

"Ready to go home?" I asked. My nose was burning because of the proximity of being near the wolf.

"In a minute, let me go say good bye." she said.

In that moment Jacob's head snapped back up, "Wait, what? You'll kill someone."

She scowled at him and then let out a fierce hiss. He backed up a step, but she never noticed. She pictured me and then morphed into me. "I'll be right back."

"Bella, I don't know. What if you slip up or something?" I asked. Her thoughts went to the defensive, she growled at me and then ran out of the woods. I grew nervous and walked to the tree line to watch her.

_Why would you just let her go out there like that? She could kill someone you idiot! _Jacob growled as he prepared to launch himself into her.

I growled, "Bella has the most self-control I've ever seen in a newborn. If you wreck this for her I'll tear you limb from limb. This is the last time she gets to see her parents and I want her to be happy about it." He scowled at me but stayed put. I smiled and returned my attention to the now frozen Bella.

_Bella Pov:_

Once I was past the tree line I heard faint footsteps and then heavier ones. I smiled to myself, knowing Edward couldn't come after me, and he'd rather kill himself than let Jacob do it.

_Why would you just let her go out there like that? She could kill someone you idiot! _Jacob said to Edward. He was readying himself to tackle me. I scowled into the night, he still didn't trust me.

"Bella has the most self-control I've ever seen in a newborn. If you wreck this for her I'll tear you limb from limb. This is the last time she gets to see her parents and I want her to be happy about it." I heard Edward hiss. Jacob stopped, but watched me intently.

I hadn't realized I'd stopped until Edward said, _go on love. I've got the mutt under control. _I turned to stare at him and smiled.

Alice turned to stare at me as soon as I approached my friends, _Edward, what's wrong? _

I sighed, "Alice, come here." She came and stood next to me.

I bent down to her ear and whispered, "It's Bella. I just want to say goodbye to my family and friends. I want to see Charlie one last time. Please?"

She looked up at me and noticed my eye color changing to gold. She smiled and nodded. I walked with her to Angela and Jessica. Jess was too shocked to be able to feel anything. Mike wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. He thought Edward was the one to kill me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the sobbing Angela.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for your loss. You know Bella really, really loved you. She loved you more than anyone else." she sobbed. I nodded and hugged her. Although I was supposed to be Edward right now, I could still do that right? They were friends. Alice froze beside me.

_Bella, be careful. _Alice cautioned me. I winked at her over Angie's shoulder. My throat was burning, but I ignored it with little effort.

"Bella loved you too. You were one of her best friends. She was as much your loss as my own." I said. My voice was thick with emotion, Angela's depression was effecting me too. I decided to leave it that way though. It was the right feeling to have at a funeral. She nodded and backed away.

Renee and Phil were standing by Esme and Carlisle. Mom was hysterical. I felt really bad to do this to her, but it was for her own good, as well as mine and my unborn baby sibling. What would happen if they were too tempting?

Renee walked over to me, "Edward, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes. Renee, I just want you to know that Bella loved you and Phil. So much. I really am sorry for your loss. She always talked about you and Charlie. She missed you, all the time." I was speaking as Bella now.

"Thank you. She loved you too you know, I mean in all her e-mails and calls she mentioned you. Every single one." Mom smiled as she remembered the conversations over the phone, and reading my e-mails. Phil shook my hand, but never muttered a word. "I just wish she could have lived to see her little sibling. It was the day we were told of her death that we found out I was pregnant." she whispered.

I nodded and then went to Charlie's coffin. I opened it to see him for the last time. His eyes were closed and he was pale. I choked back a sob that ripped through my chest. "I'm sorry dad. This was all my fault. But I got him for you, I got Riley. I promise not to hurt anyone else." I whispered so low that I could hardly hear myself. I laid my hands on my face, trying to hold back my sobs. At least until I got back to the Cullen house.

"You okay Bella?" asked Alice as she put a hand on my back. I looked up into her concerned eyes and nodded.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get Edward's-" she started but I cut her off.

"No I mean. Can I just go? Just me? Please? I really just need to be alone." I replied.

She nodded and walked me to the drive. I morphed back into myself and hugged her.

"You gonna be okay?" Alice asked.

"yeah, just don't let Edward follow me. He'll only make things worse." I whispered. She nodded and let me go.

"Bella? Don't run." Alice said. I was confused then.

"You can't see if I'm staying?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I loose my sight when the dog's around. Don't you?" she replied. Annoyance thick in her voice and the air around her. I sent waves of calm fight into her. She relaxed.

"No. But just to let you know. I don't plan on running. It would hurt you guys too much, and I have nowhere else to go anyway." I replied with a smile. She nodded and went back to the funeral as I headed for the road. I didn't want to rush it, I wanted to enjoy the comforts of the night and think about everything.

_Bella? Where are you going? _Edward asked. Alarmed now.

_Home. Please just stay at the funeral. I'm not running I just need to be alone for a bit. Alice said I could leave. I'll be fine. _I said.

_Alright, but I am coming home later. _Edward said. He was headed toward his sister. Jacob was nowhere near him. I didn't want to hear the depressing thoughts anymore, I turned that one "gift" off along with Jasper's. It was too depressing to be unable to think or feel for myself.

"Bella?" someone asked. I gasped and turned to face Jake. How long had he been following me? How come I never noticed?

"Jake, what the heck are you doing out here?" I asked. He shrugged and walked up to me.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." he muttered. "Edward got really worried that he couldn't hear you anymore, and so did I. So I came to make sure."

I scowled at him, "I want to be alone Jake."

He stopped walking with me. "I know, but I really miss you. Are you still going to stay here? I mean in Forks?"

"Come on, I'll talk on the way." I muttered seeing that I wasn't getting rid of him any time soon. He obediently started walking with me.

"No. We're moving. I have to go to school, be around humans more. If I don't get used to it now, I probably never will." I replied.

"Where?" he asked. He was upset now, disappointed and angry.

"Denali." I whispered.

"This sucks." he growled.

"What?" I asked.. Confusion colored my tone.

"I went two days thinking you were dead, then I finally find out the truth and see you again when you plan to leave maybe forever." he grumbled.

I took a deep breath, "Not forever Jake. Just for a while. You can come to see me." I looked as his face and noticed he was shaking now. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hold on." he whispered. He was really angry now. I sent waves of calm at him but it didn't help.

"So enough about me, what about you?" I asked curiously. He was a werewolf and I wanted to know more.

"What's there to know?" he asked. "I get too mad, like a second ago, and explode into a big dog. We don't get older until we give up our culture. It's not that big a deal."

I shrugged, "How fast can you run?"

"Why? You wanna race?" he teased.

I was just curious, but leave it to Jake to me all competitive. I sighed, "Sure why not?" Maybe it would take my mind off of things.

"Ready. Set. Go!" he said. I jerked forward, leaving Jake behind me. I headed right for the Cullen house. He wasn't too far behind me, but he was still behind. I laughed to myself. Once I reached the drive, I waited for him to catch up. He arrived, panting like the dog he was.

"What? Was the newborn too fast for the puppy?" I teased back.

"Yeah, yeah. You never mentioned that you were so fast." he muttered. I laughed even harder. We both walked up to the house.

"Jake, can you do something for me?" I asked as we came to the porch.

"What?" he asked. His nose was wrinkled up and he was shaking again. I pushed waves of calm at him. It wasn't working at all. And then I remembered that I turned off Jasper's "gift".

"Just make sure that Mom and Phil know that I love them, and I always will. I won't be able to see either of them ever again. Not even my baby sibling. Just make sure I love them. Please?" I whispered.

"Okay." he whispered.

I sighed, I hated the fact that we had to move. I wasn't ready for this, I would never be ready to leave forever. "Bye Jake." I whispered.

"Wait, can I see you again, before you leave?" he asked hopelessly.

"I don't know Jake. I mean, I have no idea when we're even leaving," I began. His face fell. 'I'll call you okay. I'll let you know." He nodded. "can you give me a minute?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I had a feeling that he'd wait forever if that's what it took. I climbed up the side of the house and popped a window open.

Once I slid in, I removed my shoes. My feet were really beginning to hurt with being in my shoes all day. Especially since I'd been running, climbing, and everything else in them. I glanced up at the clock and then unlocked the door. He was leaning against it and fell in. I started cracking up automatically. He scowled at me. This only made me laugh harder.

"What're you laughing at?" he growled. I shut up.

"Sorry, that was just funny." I muttered. Rosalie came downstairs then and looked first at Jake and then at me.

"What're you doing here mutt?" she growled at Jacob.

'Just ignore her. She's only mad at me." I said. She scowled at me and hissed. "What Rose? I'm just as part of this family as you are. Butt out!" I growled at her. Her eyes burned into mine and before I could do anything, I was on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Call Edward." I gasped. Jake moved to the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Rose?" Edward asked.

"No it's Jake. Bella, umm. I don't know she's hurt." Jacob said. He was tripping over his words. Rosalie kept glaring at me.

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"I don't know. She's on the floor, she can't even move." he said as he sat next to me.

"I'll be there in a minute." Edward muttered and then disconnected.

I cried out in pain as I withered around on the floor. Jake was at my side in a minute. Rose was laughing at me now. Then the squeal of tires on cement was heard and Edward ran through the door. Rose went upstairs and into her room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and thought it all to him. He froze for a second and then nodded.

"Jacob, I think you should go." I said. He was hesitant. His thoughts all refusing. "I'll call you Jake. Just go." I snapped. He nodded and left. Running towards Charlie's house.

"Bella, I need you to be honest with me. Do you know what's going on?" Edward asked firmly. I shook my head, but I knew all too well what was going on.

_So that's Chapter 12. Sorry guys, but I had to leave you all with a cliff hanger. At least now you'll hopefully keep reading. So send me reviews. What do you think is happening to Bella? Write me your answers. Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. _


	13. Suspicions

_So here's chapter 13. The mystery will be revealed in this chapter. I've asked you guys what you thought in the last chapter and I got two responses. So read and enjoy. And review of course!_

_Chapter 13: Suspicions_

_Bella Pov:_

_Bella love, you forgot that I can hear your thoughts? _Edward asked.

I sighed, _Yes I did actually. _

_Well, would care to explain what's going on? _he tried again trying to lift the truth from my mind.

I laid flat on my back, peering around Edward's face and up at the ceiling. I had to tell him now. Good job Bella.

_Edward, are you sure Rose doesn't have a gift? _I asked. He pulled me to my feet. I went over and sat on the couch with him, waiting for an answer.

The phone rang instead.

"Alice." we both muttered at the same time. And sure enough, it was Alice. He flipped his phone open.

"Yes Alice. It's Edward." he stated calmly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! IS BELLA HURT?!" she yelled into the phone. I laughed to myself.

"No, she's fine. She right here." he replied. He held the phone out to me. "She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, "Alice?"

"Bella. You scared me for a second. I couldn't see you, and I couldn't find Jacob. Then he calls Edward. Edward goes into panic mode and left without two words. Are you okay?" she was chattering so fast that I really had to concentrate to get it all.

"Umm… yes?" I said. Edward sat down next to me on the couch, playing with my hair. I smiled at him. He brushed his lips to my forehead.

"What happened?" she asked. I heard a car door slam in the background.

"Alice, I'll explain when you get here." is said.

"okay. See you soon." Alice replied and then hung up.

I snapped the phone shut and set it on the table. "How did you live with her for so long?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Edward didn't buy it. _Rose doesn't have a gift Bella. _

_Well, did she tell you that, or did you find out for yourself? _I asked.

_She told us, but after a while it became obvious. _Edward replied. His liquid topaz eyes burning into mine.

_Well, she's been lying to everyone. Hiding everything in her thoughts. _I said.

_What? How? Why? _Edward asked.

_I don't know what she's hiding, how she's doing it, or why, I just know that she is. _I said back.

_How do you know this? _he asked.

_When I was transforming she wasn't happy about it, so she uses her "gift" on me. No one notices it was her because you're all too worried about me. Then she gets mad at me again when I was teasing Emmett and I get hurt. Now I bring Jacob here to give him our number, Rose comes downstairs, sees us, gets ticked off, and once again I'm on the floor in pain. Edward it all fits. She has a gift. _I explained to him.

_It's weird, but anything's possible right now. _Edward replied.

_WE'RE BACK! _Alice's thoughts shouted.

I looked at Edward, _great. _He smiled at my enthusiasm.

_3... 2... 1... Alice! _he thought. And right on count, Alice came bursting through the door first.

She looked me up and down, then settled beside me. She took my hand and the picture in front of me changed. I gasped as I took it all in. It was flickers. As soon as they arrived, they changed into something different. There were only two "pictures" that settled. The first was mom and Charlie holding me in their arms, I was only a baby. The second was mom and Phil holding another cooing baby in their arms as well. Then the vision faded and I saw the Cullens staring at me.

I drew in a deep breath, "Alice, did I just have a flashback?"

"I think we both did Bella." she whispered bewildered.

"Okay, let's solve one problem at a time. Bella? Edward told us you have an idea on what's been hurting you. What?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around at the confused and anxious faces of every Cullen except Rose. She was up in her room, self absorbed.

_Go on love. They need to know. _Edward said. I looked into his liquid eyes and gained confidence. It was funny how one look or touch from him used to make me blush, or my heart flutter.

"Jasper, can I have your gift back? I kind of turned it off." I asked gently. He smiled at me.

"Yeah." he said as he held out his hand. It took it gently. The various feelings in the room came rushing back to me. Thankfully they were basically the same, curious.

"Thanks. I have a feeling I might need it." I muttered. He nodded and let go.

I took a deep breath, "I think Rosalie may have a gift she's been hiding from us." I stated quietly.

Edward slid his hand in mine, and waited for his family's reactions.

_Wait, what? _Esme asked in disbelief.

_No way. _Emmett stated. _She's my wife, I think I would know. _

_Oooh! What kind of gift Bella? _Alice asked. She was bouncing off the couch.

_Care to expand on that Bella? _Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Alice I have no idea what she may or may not be able to do, but I do know she can do something. Every time she's mad at me, I get that stabbing pain feeling. All while she's in the same room. When she leaves, so does the pain."

"How can we be sure?" Alice asked.

"I can touch her. Then I'll let you know." I said.

Edward looked down at me, "She'll never let you."

"I know, that's why I'm not going to be me." I whispered. Too low for Rosalie to hear.

_What? _he asked. Confused a bit by my cryptic words.

I morphed my figure into Emmett. And stood up. So far I liked this gift. It seemed to help a lot. Emmett looked at me and then shook his head.

_No Bella, she's my wife, and she might be hiding something. But I won't let her be humiliated. _Emmett said. I looked at him and then nodded. Changing back I sat back down.

"See if you can get her to come down here. If she admits, I won't touch her." I murmured. He nodded and went upstairs.

_Okay so there's chapter 13. Yes it is shorter than my other chapters, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. So review please. Thanks!!_


	14. The Truth About Rosalie

_Here's another chapter for today. I'm trying to get in as many updates as possible before school starts because I know I'll have less time for updates. I already had chapter 14 written up anyway so I figured why not? Review please. Here it is:_

_Chapter 14: The Truth About Rosalie_

_Rose Pov:_

I was sitting on my bed, looking at myself in a mirror, but not really seeing. I was too worried. Bella had figured it all out. But how? She was stupid. If she were smart she never would've given up her human life for us, she never would've thought so little of human experiences. Idiot. She didn't understand how valuable the life she once had was. A faint knock on the door brought me from my thoughts. I got up and opened the door. Emmett, my wonderful husband, stood there.

"Rose, could you come downstairs?" he asked.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Please, Bella won't touch you, we promise. I wont let her." he said as he came in. He reached for my hand, but I backed away slowly.

That was Bella wasn't it? _Do I look like an idiot Bella? I'm not falling for that one. _I growled at her outstretched hand. Imposter.

"Actually Rose, you do! And that's Emmett!" Bella called from downstairs.

"Shut up Bella!" I yelled at her.

"Rose, it really is me." Emmett said. I nodded and took his hand.

"I'm not going down there." I muttered. "I hate her."

"Please Rose? It's for everyone." he murmured.

"What do I have to prove? I don't have a gift. Just because Bella gets hurt doesn't mean anything. Besides, are you going to believe me or the rat who's only been one of us for two days?" I asked.

"Rose I believe you, but I'm not sure about everyone else. Do it for them." Emmett begged.

"Fine, but she'd better not touch me, I'll personally rip her head off." I threatened. He nodded and we went downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

They were all sitting on the couches, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme. Bella sat on Edward's lap. They were on one of the chairs.

"Quit it Jasper!" I snapped. He was trying to calm me.

"What'd I do?" he asked. It wasn't Jasper, I turned my glare on Bella.

"Stop messing with my emotions." I growled at her. I had to stay calm, although being in the same room with her really made my skin crawl. I couldn't attack.

"Rosalie? Do you have a gift?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"No." I muttered coldly.

"Can you prove it?" he asked again.

"Why should I? What do I have to prove to the little rat? She been one of us for two days and you'll believe her over me? That's retarded!" I shrieked.

Everyone in the room was staring at me now. Oh well, if this was the only time I was going to get attention I might as well enjoy it right?

"Rose that was out of line. We never said anything about trusting anyone else more. We just need the truth from everyone right now." Esme said.

I rolled my eyes, "You want truth? I don't have anything extra. Ask Emmett."

"You'd hide it." Bella muttered from across the room. I glared at her again.

"Shut up." I snapped. She got up.

"No I will not shut up Rose. Ever since I've joined your family you've been nothing but a brat to me. What is your problem? I have no where else to go or I'd be gone by now, so your just going to have to deal. Got it? I'm not leaving anytime soon. I'm only trying to get along with you, ask him," she pointed to Edward. "The first time I passed out I was going to leave, I stayed, nut only if you did. If you even though of leaving, I would too. You've been here longer than me, this has been your home. I wasn't going to make you leave. But you're still too ticked off to see even that. Your selfish and cruel. You get mad at me because I change, you get mad at me for teasing Emmett, you get mad at me because I try to give Jacob our number. This is my family too. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I do know that it's my life and I should be allowed to live it how I want too." she growled. By the time she was finished my mouth was hanging wide open. I snapped it shut. How dare she even say something like that to me?

I took a few steps forward and slapped her across the face. She deserved it. She growled. Emmett grabbed my arm, but I shook it off.

Edward stood between us, "Don't you ever touch her again."

Bella stood behind him, eyes red as fire, she was still growling.

_It's not my fault if she deserved it. _I snapped at him.

That was it, Bella charged me. I danced around her and grabbed her arms. A fight was exactly what I wanted. Carlisle and Esme stepped in along with Emmett and Edward. Jasper was trying to calm the situation, but it wasn't working because Bella's emotion were just as fierce as my own. That effected the emotions around us. Alice was pulling Bella from my arms. She ripped free easily, being a newborn and all. Stronger than me, but we were far from over. Emmett grabbed me, and Jasper touched my arm lightly. Calming me immediately. Bella was with Edward, calming herself as well.

_Idiot. _I growled. Bella glared at me and I fell to the floor in pain.

_Edward Pov:_

_Bella, relax. You're driving everyone crazy with the emotions. _I said, soothing her slightly. She'd just attacked Rose, and I knew she wanted to fight as much as Rose did.

She took in a deep breath. And closed her eyes. Emmett and Jasper were busy trying to calm Rose as well. Having the same effects.

_Idiot. _Rose muttered.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at Rose, but made no move to get up.

Rose shrieked and hit the floor.

_What's wrong with her?! _Emmett shouted.

I looked at Bella who was still glaring at Rose. That was the problem, Bella was right. Rose had a gift, and Bella had gained it.

_Bella, stop. _I said.

She looked at me in confusion, _stop what? _

I nodded towards Rosalie who was standing up again. Watching Bella in alarm.

_Hurting her. Bella it's just a name. No that big of a deal. _I stated.

_I did what? _she asked as she looked at Rose.

_You didn't know did you? Love, you were right, Rosalie did have a gift, and you've gained it. _I replied.

She honestly didn't notice, _I did that? _She asked in horror. I nodded.

"You brat! You have everything! You took everything from me!" Rosalie shrieked. I pulled the now confused Bella into my side.

"Why Rose?" Emmett asked. She stared at his hurt expression and melted in his arms.

"Because I've never wanted to be immortal let alone a _special _immortal. I didn't want any gift or anyone knowing about it, especially when it's not exactly a nice one to have. Manipulating people into thinking they were being tortured from the inside of their one way of protection. Their own mind. I just want to be normal. To be able to grow up, have children, die happy. Not be stuck in this continuing cycle." she said.

"Why would you use it against Bella though? What'd she ever do?" Emmett asked as he comforted his wife.

"She gave up everything. Every choice she ever had to living a normal life. She made our family break apart, put all of us in danger. She stole everything, why shouldn't I have?" Rosalie replied. I growled at her.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest, _Am I really that bad? _

_No, Rose is just thickheaded. She doesn't understand that you have your own life to live, mistakes to make, and choices to decide. _I replied, glaring at Rosalie.

"Rosalie? I'm sorry. I know you might hate me for whatever reasons, but I need you to know that I didn't choose this. I chose this as much as you did, it was my Destiny. And although you might hate this life you have, I'm perfectly happy with my own." Bella said.

Rosalie stared at her and then went upstairs. No answer to Bella's words.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and I was shoved out of Bella's head. I sat there pondering what Bella was seeing with Alice, but kept coming up blank. I stared into her clouded eyes, and waited.

"What… was… that?" Bella gasped.

"I don't know Bella. Nothing good I'm sure." Alice replied.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. He had both of Alice's hands in his own, trying to coax her out of her secret. Bella flopped on the couch and groaned.

"Why don't we all go relax for a while? Tomorrow we leave for Denali." Carlisle suggested.

I took her hand in mine and pulled her into my arms. We went upstairs and into my room, I wanted to know what she saw, and she'd never say unless she knew we were alone.

_Bella Pov:_

Alice snatched my hand from around Edward and we were both thrown into a vision.

_We were in the dark, there was nothingness. I could hear the frantic thoughts of people I'd never even met before. Panic was thick in the atmosphere, but all I could concentrate on were the fearful screams that bounced off of the walls around us. _

Then I saw the Cullen's living room again and I knew it was over.

"What… was… that?" I gasped to Alice.

"I don't know Bella. Nothing good I'm sure." Alice replied, her thoughts as jumbled as mine. Her emotions were confused, but not unbearable.

Jasper was there in a second, "Alice, what did you see?" He felt her emotions too. He was trying to calm her, but get the truth from her as well.

I flopped back on the couch and groaned. This was so confusing.

"Why don't we all go relax for a while? Tomorrow we leave for Denali." Carlisle suggested. Tomorrow. We were leaving tomorrow?

Edward pulled me back off of the couch and into his arms. He was curious, I could tell. I sighed and went upstairs and into our room.

"Bella, what did you see?" Edward asked as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"Hold on." I muttered. "Alice? Can I borrow something to wear?"

She flew through the door and grabbed my arm, leading me into her room.

"I just want a pair of jeans and a shirt Alice, don't go nuts because I want to borrow something to wear." I growled. Her face fell.

"Fine. I'll let you have your way this time because I know what you're up to, but don't expect this to become a tradition." she muttered as she held out a pair of jeans and a gray spaghetti strapped shirt to me. I took them and headed for the door before she stopped me. "Bella, pink or red?" she asked. I turned to see her holding up two sweaters.

"Red." I said. She tossed it to me. I caught it without trouble and ran from the room before she changed her mind.

"What're you doing exactly?" Edward asked as he took one look at the clothes laying in my arms.

"Changing." I muttered. I wanted to go to our meadow one last time, and tell him there. I was also hiding my thoughts from him so he still remained oblivious. I pulled the shirts on over my head and squirmed into the jeans. They were tight, but the did fit. I sighed in relief. "Come on." I said as I came out of the bathroom, tossing the dress into a hamper and removing all of my jewelry.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said as I snuck into Alice's room and snatched a pair of socks and sneakers.

As I threw them on, I thought about Jacob and moving. What was I going to do about him? I wanted to see him one more time before I had to leave, but how?

_Solve one problem at a time Bella. One step at a time. _I thought to myself.

_What're you talking about? _Edward asked.

_Technically I'm not talking, but I'm thinking to myself if you don't mind. _I teased as I slid into his Volvo. Me on the driver's side and him on the passenger. This made him edgy.

"Relax." I growled. He looked surprised, "I still have Jasper in me too you know." I said reminding me of my ability to change emotions and feel everyone else's. He smiled and I drove off into the night.

_And that's chapter 14. A twist right? I hope so. So review please? Tell me what you think. i should have another update tomorrow. So review and tell me what you think about it so far. Umm, oh and check out Shelbym1112's story called Darkside of the Moon, and Until the Day I Die. They're both awesome. _


	15. Our Meadow

_Here's chapter 15. I hope you all like it. So review it for me and let me know if you want me to continue. Please? Thanks!_

_Chapter 15: Our Meadow _

_Bella Pov:_

It didn't take long for him to figure out where we were going.

"Didn't take you long." I commented.

"I've never seen it at night." he said.

I smiled, "well, now you will. I just wanted to see it again before we leave. Human memories don't last forever, especially when there paired up with centuries of others. I don't want this one memory to fade. Ever."

He looked at me, "Yeah. But it gets easier though. Without the memories. They fade to nothing over time."

I stopped the car at the end of the road. Before I even touched the keys Edward was opening my door. I smiled, removed the keys fro the ignition, and climbed out.

He shut the door and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him too.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. We stood there for a moment and then I slid my hand into his, leading us both down the path that led to our meadow. I looked at everything, taking in a whole new view of things. "I'm going to miss this." I said.

"Me too. Although I think leaving might benefit Mike. You know, out of sight out of mind." Edward said.

"Wrong. When you were out of my sight, you were always on my mind, and when you were in my sight you were on my mind." I said. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"That's funny." he mused.

"What?" I asked.

"The same applies for me." he replied.

"Even in the beginning? When I thought you hated me, but couldn't figure out why. I still though about you." I whispered.

He nodded, "Even in the beginning."

I looked up at him, my eyes turning purple.

"Your eyes-" he began.

"I know, purple." I muttered.

Love rolled off of him in waves. His eyes had changed color too, naturally. I sighed, perfectly content. We were only a mile from our meadow now, and I was anxious to see it.

"Come on." I urged and then shot forward. He was stunned for a moment, but caught up.

"Anxious?" he teased.

"So are you. Don't lie, I'll know if you do." I taunted back. He smiled.

"Is this your fastest?" I asked.

"No." he said. "Why?"

"Go the fastest you can." I ordered. He seemed confused nut did it. I pushed myself harder, and was keeping pace with him easily.

"Now, is the reason I can go so fast because I'm naturally this fast, or because I'm a newborn?" I asked.

He shrugged, "We'd have to wait for your year mark."

A few seconds later we both stopped. I gasped.

_Bella? What? _Edward asked.

_Oh my God. Edward look. _I whispered as I pointed towards the meadow.

He did and gasped also.

The meadow was beautiful. The way the moonlight touched the grass and trees set them to silver. It seemed almost fake, but I knew it wasn't because I'd been here before. I stepped into it and the grass grazed lightly over my leg. Soft and gentle. I pulled Edward with me.

"It's beautiful." he whispered. I nodded.

"It is isn't it?" I asked. "Especially now, I have a new perspective on it."

He sat down with me in the middle of the meadow. Just lying there with each other was nice. The silence was too peaceful to disturb.

I sighed, "Do we really have to leave?"

"Yes love, if we don't you'll be confined to the house, and I'll have to go to school without you. I don't want you to live like that." he murmured into my hair.

I turned over to face him, "I don't care."

"Well, the rest of the family does. Besides, you deserve to have a life too." he muttered.

There really was no reasoning with him once he'd made his mind.

"No there isn't." he said, agreeing with my thoughts. I smiled.

I looked up at the sky, the darkness was slowly fading, bringing light with it as well. Today was going to be sunny. I sat up and looked around, the once silvery grass was now set to fire under the sunlight. It was still beautiful. It probably always would be. I sniffed the now dewed air, and wrinkled my nose. The wolves were here.

Their thoughts bounced around in my head, too loud for me to simply ignore.

_The wolves are here. _I muttered. No sooner had I said that when a pack of ten wolves stepped out of the woods. All different colors and sizes. I could automatically tell which one was Jake. He stood behind the tallest one, the head, and was russet brown.

"Jake, what do you want?" I asked as I stood up. Edward right next to me the whole time.

_Jake. What did you tell her? _another wolf asked him.

"He didn't tell me anything, he thought it when he was unaware of my ability to read thoughts. Now Jake, what do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed. This was our meadow, and they didn't belong in it.

_I wanted to make sure you were okay. But we caught a scent and found you two here. When're you leaving? _he asked. He was different now, he wasn't the happy Jake I'd seen yesterday. His voice was rough and hard.

"Today actually." I growled, my voice dripped acid.

_You live with the Cullens now? _someone asked.

"That is none of your business." I hissed.

_Actually it is. Hey bloodsucker, remember the treaty? _I knew who this voice belonged to. Sam, the one in the front of the pack.

"Yeah I do." Edward replied. I was confused. I looked up to him.

"What treaty?" I asked.

"Nothing." he muttered, not breaking eye contact with the wolves.

_You haven't told her have you? Then it fully applies here. The treaty was broken, get them. _Sam ordered.

With that the pack broke apart, circling us. Jake watched me warily, and I saw sorrow in his eyes. Hate rolled off of everyone and though I worked I couldn't calm the atmosphere.

A vision hit me then, totally taken by surprise I slid to the ground and closed my eyes, \

_Edward and I were in our meadow still. The wolves circling us, and then one of them jumped out and attacked. Just like that. They ripped Edward apart and burnt the pieces, I was next. _

And then the vision faded, I was left facing the circle of wolves and the day that would torture me.

_What's wrong with her? _Jake growled. He wanted to come to me, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"She's having a vision you mutt." Edward said.

I stood back up, and stared at the black wolf. "Don't, you, dare." I growled.

_What? What do you mean a vision? _Sam asked.

"I have a gift unlike many others, able to do many things dog. What I can and can't do is a mystery to you mutt." I growled. Taking a protective stance in front of Edward.

_She can read minds, morph into whoever she sees, have visions, and control the emotions around her. _Jake said.

I looked toward him and smiled, "I can do more than that now you mutt."

He looked confused. _Since when? _

"Last night." I said. "Oh, and this other gift isn't like any of the others. So I suggest you all back off and leave."

_Not going to happen. _Sam replied. At that moment the black wolf leaped out at me, I scowled at it, unleashing the worst gift I had. The wolf fell to the ground, whimpering as I intensified the pain. He howled out in pain.

"See?" I snarled as I let it go. The black wolf got back up and backed away.

Everyone was surprised, except Jacob. He was scared. But he didn't know I felt the same way about him. I would never be able to hurt him, and Sam was well aware of that.

_Jake, get her. _Sam ordered.

I let out a fierce growl. Jacob took a step towards me.

_Bella, relax. I don't think he wants to fight. _Edward muttered.

_He doesn't, he's going to kidnap me, and then make me watch as they kill you. He knows I'll never hurt him. _I replied.

_I don't expect you to. _Edward said. I looked up at him and smiled. My eyes were blood red now.

_But I do. I'm not going to watch them kill you. _I said. Jake was only a few feet away from me now.

_Bella, come here. _Jacob said. His voice gentle and cautious.

I growled at him. Standing firmly next to Edward. "No."

_Please Bella, I don't want them to hurt you. _He was begging now.

"You don't want to hurt me? That's funny. You think that killing Edward isn't hurting me? Jacob, I'm just going to let you know right now, you're nothing to me any more. I'll hurt you just as much as I'll hurt him. Back off." I said. Returning his gentleness with hostility.

_Well, he bit you so, that's what happens. _he replied. They thought Edward bit me? I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter a word Sam jumped out and right into Edward.

I growled, and then scowled at him. Jacob fell to the ground growling and whimpering the whole time. Then I concentrated on Sam he let out a fierce howl and backed off. Edward jumped up and came to my side, looking at the two tortured wolves withering on the ground.

"Run." I whispered under my breath.

"No." he said. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm right behind you." I said. He looked down at me with a fearful and sad expression. I grabbed his hand and bolted with him right behind me.

He began to run with me, but I was faster. My powerful legs pushing me farther with each stride.

"Come on Edward." I said. He was trying, I could see that, but we were going to get caught if he didn't move. I stopped and picked him up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing. Saving both of our lives, just sit still." I said as I bolted off again. He wasn't heavy at all.

The truck was right there. I put him down and slid into the drivers side. I started the car and turned us around. I slammed the gas to the floor and we bolted forward.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Stupid mutts. They ruined everything." I growled.

"They thought I bit you." he muttered.

"Yeah, what was all of that about anyway?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." he said.

"No, you'll explain now." I said. He sighed. "Edward, I just saved your life and mine, please tell me why they wanted us dead?"

Then a vision touched me. "Edward." I whispered. Then the picture changed,

_The wolves were at the house. The Cullens were trapped inside. If they stayed inside they would be killed, if they went outside, the wolves would tear them to pieces. Inside I heard Alice growl. Sam was in the house, and attacking Alice. The rest of the Cullens rushed upstairs the wolves broke into the house. _

"Edward. We have to go faster." I said. He was confused. "The wolves are going to attack the house, and the rest of the family." I explained.

_Edward Pov:_

"Edward. We have to go faster." Bella said. She surprised me. "The wolves are going to attack the house, and the rest of the family." she continued.

I growled, her eyes, once a beautiful purple were bright red. She was ticked off, and she was protective.

"They're going to go after Alice first." she whispered. This angered me. Alice was my favorite sister. She would be able to fight back, but not a pack of ten wolves.

"She can fight." I said.

"Not against that many." Bella replied. She looked me dead in the eyes. We both knew exactly what she had to do. And I didn't like it.

"Edward…" she began.

"No." I said coldly.

"I have to and you know it. Let me go, I'll meet you there." she said.

"No, I won't let you go and die. You know me better than that." I said.

"Edward I have to. They don't get it. You never bit me. They're going to fight because of a big misunderstanding. Let me save Alice." she begged. I closed my eyes.

_Bella, I can't loose you. _I replied.

_I promise you I'll be there. I'll be there when you get there. Meet me there. I'll keep in touch. _she promised. I nodded.

"Okay. But don't get yourself killed. Bella. If anything goes wrong, get out of there. Promise me." I said.

"I promise." she whispered. She put my hands on the wheel, and then kissed me once before disappearing into the woods.

_So there's chapter 15. I hope you all like it. There's a bit of a twist huh? Okay so read and review okay? I'll update ASAP. Review please? Thanks!_


	16. Explanations

Okay so here's chapter 16. I'm not done yet, there's still a lot of plot left, but as being I'm making a sequel I might cut it short. This chapter is probably going to be longer because there's a lot that has to happen in this Chapter. I don't usually update on weekends, but I can't update Monday because I'm going away and I don't have a computer. So here's yet another Chapter:

Chapter 16: Explanations

Bella Pov:

I didn't want to leave either. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared at what I was going to find. I ran through the woods with enough speed to be there before the wolves. I pushed myself even harder, trying to get a better amount of time to be able to pack and run. I was sure Alice had seen what was going to happen, but yet again maybe not because now that the wolves were added to the picture she would be blind.

_Bella? _Edward's voice echoed through my mind.

_I'm here. I'm okay. _I replied.

I caught there scent just then and pictured the whole pack. Hopefully this would work. I scowled at them all, and automatically heard howling and whimpering ahead of me. There were ten different voices and I knew that I was gaining the advantage. I made a quick detour around the now injured wolves. Jacob was lying on his side, his breathing was shallow. He caught sight of me and growled. I hissed at him in return. The wolves attention focused on me.

"I'm sorry, but I won't have you all destroy my family." I growled.

Sam made a move to get up, but I intensified the pain. "Don't even try it Sam." I said.

_But he bit you, it violates the treaty bloodsucker. _Sam muttered, breathless.

"He didn't bite me mutt. If it weren't for him I would be dead right now." I said.

_She's not a bloodsucker. She's still Bella. _Jake said.

"Jake shut up." I said. He looked at me. "I am just the same as the rest of the Cullens. You can't favor me because I was your friend before any of this."

_What are you talking about bloodsucker? _Sam asked. I growled at him.

"What I'm saying is, when I was in Phoenix I was attacked by a vampire named James. He tracked me down and tried to kill me. Edward saved me, but the venom spread too far, now I'm a bloodsucker just like the rest of them." I muttered. The memory was painful, but if it saved us all, then I would put myself through the pain.

_But you didn't choose this life. It's different. _Jacob said.

"Neither did he! And I would've eventually. I like it the way I am Jake. I like being what I am." I said.

_How close are you Edward? _I asked.

_Coming up the drive now. Where are you? _he asked.

_With the dogs. I'm explaining everything that's happened. _I said. A brown wolf tried to get up. I focused on him and he went down hard. Whimpering.

_Well, we have to protect anyway, so it doesn't matter. _Sam said.

"Why doesn't it matter, and what threat is there?" I hissed.

_You. _Sam replied.

"Oh what, now I'm a threat? I was at the funeral yesterday. Did Jake tell you that? Yeah, I went right up to my mom, Phil, and all of my friends. I didn't hurt any of them. So how am I a threat?" I asked. Annoyed now.

_You could hurt somebody. _Sam replied.

"Whatever. Enjoy your torture." I said and continued to the house. I went fast, but the whole time I never lost my concentration. They were still whimpering and howling. I felt bad for hurting Jake, but there was nothing else I could do.

The house was laying right before me. I pushed myself harder, desperately wanting to just leave. The whole mental torture thing was truly exhausting.

"Edward Cullen! Where's Bella?!" Alice asked.

"Out here Alice." I called.

She came bursting outside to see me walking to the house. I was exhausted, but I knew that I had to keep it up for a little longer. The emotions were hard to take, all confused and worried. Thoughts were frantic and all over the place. I wanted to scream.

Edward came out and looked at me. "Bella, you okay?"

I looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine." I ran the distance right into the house.

"Bella!" Esme called relieved that I was okay. I smiled.

"Okay, reunion later. We have to pack, fast. I found the pack in the woods, and thanks to Rosalie's gift I now have them all lying on the ground, squirming and whimpering. We have to go though. I don't know how long I can keep it up." I said breathless.

"Wait, they're still after us?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they know he didn't bite me, but they still think that I'm a danger to everyone. They want me dead. We've got to leave." I explained as I sat on the couch. I felt a pull on the pressure I was applying to the pack. Someone was trying to get up. I intensified it. Pushing everything on them. It stopped.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I had to lay down.

"I'm fine. Go." I said. "Just hurry up please? I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Do you need someone to stay with you?" he asked. I shook my head, making me feel dizzy.

Then he left. Edward watched me carefully. I saw the fear in his eyes. I felt it press down on me.

"Edward go pack." I said, he was reluctant. "Take me upstairs if you want, just go."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, carrying me upstairs and laying me our bed. I closed my eyes for a minute, fighting against the building pressure.

"Bella?" Edward called out. His hand on my face. I reopened my eyes.

"I'm okay. I have to concentrate." I said, reassuring him. He nodded and too my hand. Then he went to pack.

I slid my eyes closed again. Blocking everything else out, concentrating on the pack. The pressure was building, they were fighting against the stabbing pain that was confining them.

_Bella, how are you doing? _Alice asked. Scared for me I was sure.

"Alice, I'm fine." I said.

_Love, you're stuff is in my bags okay? _Edward asked.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"The box you packed. I brought it home for you." He said, I smiled and opened my eyes again. His were a gold, solid and scared.

"Edward, relax. I'll be okay. So I pass out. So what? It's happened before, it's bound to happen again. I'll be fine." I said.

"I just don't like it. Having to sit here and watch you grow weaker and weaker. I don't want you doing this to yourself. You don't have to do this." he said begging me to stop.

"Yes I do. They don't want you guys anymore, they want me. I'm a threat because of what I can do. Especially since I'm a newborn." I said.

_Done! _Alice called.

"Rose, we have to leave, whether you like it or not." Emmett said from the other room.

"No, she has to leave. Let her get ripped apart. She's ruined everything." Rosalie shrieked.

Edward growled.

_Ignore her. _I said.

_Done. _Edward replied.

I smiled, "Carlisle, how's it coming?"

"Finished." he announced.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Soon Bella." he replied. I took a deep breath as the pressure built. I felt myself slipping slowly.

_Edward, put the bags in the car. We've got to go. _I said, knowing I couldn't hold out much longer.

He picked up a few of the bags and ran them to the car, returning within seconds. I got up and flitted to the car, lying down in the backseat.

"Bella, you okay?" Emmett was getting into the jeep. Rosalie into her convertible.

"Yeah. Emmett? Everyone has to get as far from here as possible." I whispered.

Carlisle and Esme heard me too, they rode off after Emmett and Rosalie.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked.

"To ride with you of course." she said as she climbed in next to me. Jasper was watching us from the front seat.

"Of course." I mumbled. Edward took one glance at me and pulled out of the driveway.

"You okay back there?" Edward asked.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Calm him down." I mumbled.

The whole car became calm. I focused more of the pack.

_Thank you. _Jasper thought.

"For?" I asked.

_Saving her. She had the same vision you did. They would've killed her. She can take one wolf, maybe two , but not the whole pack. _Jasper said.

I smiled, "She's my sister, I love her too much anyway."

_Still, thank you. _he said.

I pressed down harder on the pack, and was able to hold them off, but I was weak.

When the pressure was too strong I plunged into a sea of darkness.

_Jacob Pov:_

We were all lying on the ground, squirming and whimpering. I couldn't believe Bella would do this to me.

_Yes she and she did. _Embry said.

_She's a bloodsucker, just like the rest of 'em. _Quil replied.

_She's not like the others. She's dangerous now. Because of what she can and will do. We need to take her down. _Sam said as he tried to get up. The pain intensified.

_She only hurt us to protect herself and her family. _Seth argued. He'd grown close to the Cullens, and Bella. No one knows why, but he did.

_I don't want to hurt her. _I said.

_Jake, get over it! She's a bloodsucker now. A killer. So get over her! _Paul said. Seth and I growled in unison. Sam tried to get up again.

_Quit it! _we all yelled.

_No. She's growing weaker. _Sam said as he pushed up once again. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as strong.

_What if we hurt her? _I asked.

_Umm… Bro, that's kind of the point. _Quil said as he joined Sam.

_Oh, right. _I said. Seth laid unmoving, and so did I. I didn't want to hurt her, she was only doing this to keep herself and the rest of the Cullens alive.

_Jacob, she's dangerous and powerful. And she's still a newborn. That isn't a good combination. She has to be stopped. Now get up and help us. Seth, this applies to you as well. _Sam ordered, authority ringing in his voice.

_Bella does not deserve to die. _I said.

_She's not a monster. She was at the funeral last night, right near humans, she never hurt one of them. _Seth said backing me up.

_That was then and this is now, this is a new power she's gained since last night. So she's a danger to all of us, and our families. Now get up! _Sam growled. I had no choice, my resistance crumbled under the Alpha's command.

And then we were free. The pain ceased and we were free to move.

This was wrong. I'd just seen her yesterday. She wasn't a threat then, when she was happy. I couldn't do this. Even though she loved the bloodsucker, even though she was one herself, I couldn't seem to kill her. I loved her.

_Jacob, I don't care who you love or not! She's a danger, I was asking you to help us, now I'm telling you. You are going to help us kill her, you aren't going to give us trouble, and you're going to like it. Simple as that now let's go. _Sam ordered.

_No. I'm not going to kill my best friend Sam. _I said.

_No you're not, your going to help to do it. Take out the Cullens if it's needed. _Sam said. I had to. No one resisted the Alpha in the pack, except me. I was a born Alpha, I could resist.

_No Sam. I'm not going to do anything. _I said, standing my own ground. Authority ringing in my voice, Alpha blood pulsing through my veins.

_I see how it is. You want to fight me? You want to turn over everything we've ever fought for, for one girl? A cold, bloodsucking killer? I won't stand down Jacob. Not for this. _Sam said.

_I'm not going to fight you Sam, but I'm not going to help either. _I said.

_Then that's it. Leave, and don't come back. As soon as you take her side, you become a threat too. We'll kill you too. Brother or not, we have to. _Sam said.

And with that I was out, no one else was in my head. Sam and the rest of the pack were still phased, but I was no longer a part of the pack, exiled.

And with that, I ran hard, pushing myself to go faster. I was alone, and I was going to find Bella. Then, I felt someone else there.

_Hey Jake! _Seth said all cheery.

_Seth, what are you doing? _I asked.

_Siding with you. Bloodsucker or not, Bella doesn't deserve to die. _he said.

_Seth go home. I didn't have a choice. Sam exiled me, not you. You still have a home. Go. _I muttered.

_No way. I don't think I'm welcome anymore anyway. As soon as I saw you leave, Sam told me to follow if I wanted. I'm not going to help them kill her. We're protectors remember? And she's innocent. _Seth said.

_You're welcome to go back, Leah's there. _I muttered.

_Not any more! _Leah yelled. She caught up with us easily, she was the fastest in the pack.

_Oh good. Leah, take Seth home. _I said as I kicked it into overdrive.

_No, I have to stay with him, and I don't want to be there anyway. _she said. Seth took my right and Leah my left.

_Awwww! Leah have a soft spot for the bloodsuckers? _Seth teased. Leah growled. I laughed at them.

_No, Sam's been getting on my nerves anyway. _she said.

_So now that we've established a new pack, what's the plan Jakie Jake? _Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes, _Bella's going to Denali. We're following. _

_What? Why? _Leah asked excitedly. She hated the Cullens and now Bella too. She was happy they'd left.

_Leah quit it. They moved because Bella's a newborn, and she needs to adjust, and she deserves a life too. _I said. The quick padding of feet on the ground told me that Leah and Seth were picking up the pace with me.

The cars were gone, which meant the Cullens had left.

_Dang it! _I growled.

_Call 'em. _Seth suggested. I phased back and threw on a pair of shorts. I broke one of the windows in and then unlocked it. Sliding in I found the phone easily, and dialed the bloodsucker's number.

My nose was on fire, I was shaking hard.

"Hello?" a nervous Edward answered.

"look, it's Jacob. Where are you staying in Denali? I broke away from the pack, they're after Bella, they know she's in Denali, but they don't know where." I said. He'd never tell me.

"Alice, how is she?" Edward asked.

"Passed out a minute ago, she's still unconscious. But she's breathing so she's alive. She'll wake up in a half hour." Alice replied.

"Edward?" I asked. Recalling his attention back to me.

"Yeah?" he asked. He gave me directions.

"She passed out?" I asked.

"Yeah, she used everything she had to protect herself and us." Edward growled. He apparently wasn't happy.

"I'll see you soon, just don't attract attention." I said.

"I know." Edward said. I hung up.

Phasing back I told both Seth and Leah what was going on.

_She passed out when Sam pushed up on her. She's still unconscious, but not for long. We've got to go. _I said and started running. They were silent, but followed me.

_Okay, so here's Chapter 16. For a few of you who asked why Rose is so mean, she and Bella still hate each other. Review please? Thank you!_


	17. Meeting

_I am so sorry you guys! I hope you don't hate me! School just started this week and I've been frantic with my schedule and trying to get a routine going. I will be trying to update sooner than I have been because I miss writing and I don't want you guys to stop reviewing. When do you guys think I should stop this one and write the sequel? Let me know. So here's Chapter 17:_

_Chapter 17: Meeting _

_Bella Pov:_

I woke to fire on my skin, burning hot and painful. I was lost in a world of darkness, trapped inside my own thoughts.

_Bella, love. _Edward's strained voice called out to me. I was panicked now, what was wrong with me? Why was he so panicked all of the sudden?

_Edward, what's going on? _I asked. My eyelids fluttered open to stare up into his now lightened eyes.

_You passed out. _He mumbled as he kissed my forehead carefully.

_Hey bloodsucker, what's she thinking? _a familiar husky voice asked.

Jacob, and with that knowledge I jumped up and growled at him, the fire disappearing from my skin. I was weaker than before, but not weak enough if I had to protect my family from him.

"Whoa Bella, relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Jacob said, his hands raised.

"Says the mutt who helped Sam in trying to kill us." I spat. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin on the top of my head. I sighed and leaned into him for support.

_I left them, they wanted to kill you. _he muttered, disgusted by the thought. His memories showed what went on with his old pack and himself.

"Whatever." I hissed, and sat on Edward's lap at the farthest end of the sofa, away from him.

I looked around me, I was sitting on a comfortable brown sofa, one of many in the room, the walls were painted red, as was the carpet. The fire in the fire place was lit, not necessary for us, but it made the house seem cozy.

We were in Denali.

"Where's Tanya and her family?" I asked.

"Not here yet, they went out hunting." Edward murmured into my hair, still tense, but I was confused at why.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward I only passed out this morning for God's sake. I'm okay."

"This morning? Bella you've been lying on that couch for five days straight, because you used so much strength. Your eyes are pitch black. You are not okay." he said, disgusted at my lack of denial.

"Wait, five days?" I asked running to the closest mirror I could find. He was right, my eyes were pitch black, and now that he mentioned it, my throat was burning. It felt like I swallowed fire.

Edward was behind me in a minute, "See?"

Before I could say anything Alice came bursting through the door, followed by a strawberry blonde, brunette, and black haired girl. "Bella!" Alice squealed, excited to see me.

"Hi Alice." I said as she caught me in a hug. Apparently she'd missed me through my awkward unconscious week.

"Bella, this is Tanya," Alice began pointing to the strawberry blonde, "Irina," she pointed to the brunette, "And Kate," she said motioning towards the black haired girl. They were all pale and gorgeous of course, all vampires were. Tanya's hair was wavy, the exact opposite of Kate and Irina's.

Kate and Irina smiled, both happy to meet me. Their thoughts were accepting.

_She seems nice, Edward picked a good person to be with. _Irina said.

_Wow, she looks different than I imagined. Beautiful Edward, congratulations on your addition to the family. _Kate said.

The attention at first made me self-conscious. But then all of my feeling changed when I felt the lust coming off of Tanya and her thoughts focused toward my Edward.

_You know, I'm still available if you want to dumb the brunette. She's nothing of what I'd expected, less than what you deserve. You belong with me. _she said and kept going.

"Bella," Jasper said taking my hand. He obviously was trying to calm me, feeling the tension between myself and Tanya. I took in a deep breath.

"I thought you and Edward were dating." Tanya stated sharply, eyeing Edward the whole time.

"Oh we are. Jasper's just trying to calm me." I said politely.

"Bella, Kate has a "gift" just like you. She can electrocute people through touch. Tanya doesn't do anything special, neither does Irina. But you may learn something from Kate." Edward said. Kate nodded and smiled happily. She seemed happy to meet me. Tanya was still absorbed in Edward, but her thoughts did ponder over what he meant.

"What do you mean 'learn something from Kate'?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, Bella is very different from the rest of us. Whoever she happens to touch, if they have a "gift" she will naturally gain it and be able to use it. She can also turn off certain gifts. So far she is able to read thoughts, feel emotions, see into the future, shape shift into whoever she sees, and torture people through the mind. She has excellent self-control with humans also." Edward said, answering her question. Tanya's mouth dropped open, but she quickly snapped it shut.

"What's the wolf doing here?" Irina asked.

"Protection. He is shielding Bella from those who want to kill her, they believe she poses a threat." Alice scoffed, clearly disgusted. Jacob came into the room and shriveled up his nose at the addition to three new vampires. Coming over to stand near me I growled at him and bared my teeth. He kept his distance.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate asked watching my protective stance.

"His old pack tried to kill myself and my family, I don't believe the mutt yet though." I said, keeping my eyes on his shaking frame.

"Oh." Kate said. I smiled at her.

"I'm going upstairs, then I'm going hunting, anyone wanna come?" I asked.

"I'll go." Kate said. I knew it would be her. She seemed like a good friend to have. I looked to Edward, he shrugged.

_Go get to know her. She's -in my opinion- the best of the three sisters. _He said. I nodded and danced upstairs. Edward following behind, showing me to our room.

_Edward Pov:_

I could tell she was uncomfortable being around Tanya and the dog at the same time. She was both scared and angry at Jacob. Tanya's thoughts were ones to drive her insane, and she was intimidating, but Bella was my love.

"I'm going upstairs, then I'm going hunting, anyone wanna come?" she asked suddenly. Trying to find an escape from the tense atmosphere. Jasper was working hard to keep it calm, and Bella's emotions matched the strength of his own and influenced others so he was working hard.

"I'll go." Kate said smiling. She and Bella would get along great. She looked towards me. I shrugged.

_Go get to know her. She's -in my opinion- the best of the three sisters. _I said. She smiled, her thoughts were obviously agreeing. Kate was the nicest one, and she seemed to take to Bella. She nodded and danced upstairs, I followed, wanting to get a minute with her.

As soon as I opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks taking it all in. This room was as big as my own, but it was a lot different. The walls were a lighter blue, the rugs were deeper. Midnight blue carpets. The bed was the same, and my CD collection and other furniture was already set up (thanks to Alice).

"Wow it's different." she said.

"Yeah, wait till you see the closet. You'll want to wring Alice's neck." I muttered. She gulped and ventured to the white slider doors.

"ALICE CULLEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS! HOW MUCH DID YOU EVEN SPEND ON ME?!" she shrieked as she got a full view of all the clothes.

I chuckled.

_Bella, you needed it! Don't be so mean! _Alice whined.

"Edward, I need jeans. Did she buy any?" she asked, frustrated.

"Over here." I said, leading her to a dresser in the back. She pulled it open and was automatically relieved. "Here, I snuck these for you. Don't tell Alice." I whispered into her ear and handed her a few t-shirts mixed in with my stuff.

"You're a life saver." she replied as she pulled the red one from the pile. Handing the rest back to me.

"You have no idea." I muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and shoved me out of the closet. Her thoughts immediately disappeared from my head. It took her a minute and she walked out in her jeans and t-shirt. Touching my hand again her thoughts rushed through my head.

"I'll see you when I get back okay?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her tightly. Kissing her on her forehead I released her and she rushed downstairs. I laid on my bed and listened to my music, always a good way to block out thoughts. Tanya's especially.

I heard Bella laugh from downstairs, probably at my thoughts. Music to my ears, her happiness. I heard the door open and close again, then in Bella's thoughts, where she was headed. She ran fast and had to slow down the keep pace with Kate. They were talking easily, and I decided to relax. Bella would be fine, and happy to get another friend besides Alice.

_And Review. I am going to try to update as soon as possible, but school is tough to get around. So review me and let me know:_

_Do you want me to stop soon and begin the sequel? Or wait a little longer to stop this one? Unless you guys don't want a sequel and just want it all in one story. So let me know please? Thank you for all my reviewers who've been with me from day one, and those of you who just began, please continue to review and expect updates soon. Thanks!!_


	18. Projecting

_Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wrote this chapter, had it almost finished and then my computer wouldn't respond and I lost it all, and then I wrote it again and my sister deleted it. I am so mad. So yeah, but here's my third attempt to write chapter 18. Hopefully you'll like it._

Chapter 18: Projecting

_Bella's Pov:_

Kate led the way out of the house, I followed without question, she knew this place better than I did. I looked around at the snow blanketed forest, everything looked different now. The air smelled different, dry. We went about twenty miles out and then stopped. Looking around to see if we could pick up a scent, or find something. The silence between us wasn't awkward, but I did want to know more about Kate. She seemed only nice enough.

"So… you can electrocute people?" I began.

"Yeah, it's helpful. Especially when dealing with a threat to myself or my sisters, but I'm not cruel about it." she said smiling at me. She was the same size as myself. Her hair was long and straight. Pitch black.

"That's cool, do you mind?" I asked holding out my hand.

"No, not at all, but it might hurt. Edward would kill me." she cautioned. My face remained emotionless, and I stood firm with my hand held out in front of me. She nodded and took my hand, the shock that was delivered shot through me, but that's all I felt, I didn't feel the tingle that told me I was gaining power, and I didn't feel like anything was being added. I dropped my hand.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

"I didn't gain anything. How do you do that?" I asked.

"I focus on something, then it just happens. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder why I didn't gain anything. I usually do." I mumbled.

"Well, I used my smallest level…" she said.

I cut her off, "Wait, you have more than one level?" She nodded. "Okay, I want to try something. When I take your hand start from the lowest level, work your way up to the highest. No matter what okay?" I asked.

"Ok Bella, but it's going to hurt." she replied. I shrugged and touched her hand. She was right, the lowest amount of shock wasn't so bad, but as the strength grew it did hurt. It hurt a lot. Finally, as if my own mind could sense I couldn't take much more, the pain stopped. The tingle shot through me, power was running through me. I sighed and dropped her hand.

"Did it work?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it worked." I replied. She smiled and we started walking again, "How did you change meet? I mean you and your sisters."

"Well, our "mom" created all three of us. Tanya first, then me. Irina didn't come for a few years later. We've lived together ever since." she said.

"Really? But how come I didn't see your "mom"?" I asked.

"The Volturi killed her. They found out somehow that she created an immortal child, and they killed her and Greg. They spared the lives of myself and my sisters because we were oblivious to the creation she'd made. She kept him a secret, no one but herself knew about him, but they found out, and they were both murdered." she growled.

"What's an immortal child?" I asked curiously.

"A young child that's been bitten when he or she is still a child. They never grow up. They were very dangerous though. They used their innocence to attract prey, and killed mercilessly. Some even had "gifts" like ourselves. They didn't know how to control them and neither did their parents, so when the killings got out of hand the Volturi stepped in, killing every child, and it's creator. But Greg wasn't like that. He didn't have anything special and he didn't feed off of humans. But they killed him and "mom" anyway." she said through her teeth.

"What's a…" I began but then a fresh scent hit me. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before, different but delicious. My throat set to fire already made me wince when the physical pain became stronger. The sound of a pounding heart could be heard over anything else. Footsteps told me the animal was right ahead. I zeroed in on the spot where I would attack, trying to find out what this delicious scent could be. Then I remembered Kate. I looked at her, she had her eyes focused on my own.

"Go ahead, you need it more than I do." she said.

"Thanks." I replied.

With her consent I crouched low and started forward. Fast and silent. I stared out into the snow covered plain that laid ahead of me, and then I heard it, louder than ever. Three heartbeats, all pumping, hard and loud. Three polar bears came out of the fog, and I got ready to spring. Once the largest was close enough I sprung easily onto it's back. It went frantic, flinging itself all over the place trying to rid me of him. I couldn't get a hold on it's neck to break so I wrapped my arms around it's chest and hugged it to me. Crushing it's chest in, the bear fell, unconscious and motionless on the ground. Without hesitation I bit down on it's throat. The warmth that filled my mouth and stopped my throat was delicious. Unexplainable. Within minutes I had drained it's body and gotten rid of the carcass. My throat still burned lightly so I darted after an elk, catching and killing it easily. The Cullens were right, elk was nothing compared to bear, and Polar Bear was much more of a challenge. I walked back to where Kate was standing, completely dumbfounded. Her emotions were surprised.

"Your turn." I announced happily.

"Wow Bella." she whispered.

"What?" I asked, immediately becoming self conscious. My jeans were wet from kneeling on the snow, and my shirt had a few drips of blood on them, but that was it.

"I've just never seen a newborn so focused and fierce. I wonder how you'd do in a fight. Did you have any trouble, holding back my power?" she asked.

"No. Should I have?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Everyone's different, but I had trouble at first, controlling it I mean." she said.

"Oh." was my only reply and then she disappeared, going for a kill of her own. I climbed up a tree and perched myself on a branch. Watching Kate hunt was interesting. Her mind was set on the kill, but it was set on controlling her gift as well. When I was hunting it was nothing like that. I smiled and let my thoughts get a hold on me. They traveled to Renee, Phil, and my unborn baby sibling. I sighed as I tried to picture how he or she would look with mom and Phil.

"Bella, what are you doing up there?" Kate called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down into her eyes, now a gold. I smiled and hopped down.

"Bella, your eyes." she gasped.

"What color?" I asked.

"Brown." she said.

"My eyes change color with emotion, but they've never been brown before. I feel loved right now, so I guess that's why they're brown. You should see when I'm around some of the Cullens. When I'm with Edward, they're usually always purple, and Rosalie makes my eyes red." I said.

"Oh. So how were you changed?" she asked.

I thought back to my human memories. They were fading, but this one was still very much there. "I was changed this summer. About a week ago. I was being tracked and hunted by another coven, and so I ran with Jasper and Alice to Arizona. But James found me," I felt the flicker as my eyes turned to red. "And tricked me into meeting him at an old ballet studio. He almost killed me. He bit my hand, and the Cullens did get there, but not until after I'd lost too much blood to remove the venom. Too much of it had entered my system. So I was changed."

"Oh. I'm sorry you never had a choice, you seem like the kind of person who would've loved to grow up." Kate said.

"I would've wanted this way eventually. I like what I am now. Besides, I'm with Edward forever." I said with a smile.

"Why? Why do you want this? To be immortal forever? You never grow up, you are limited in so much." she asked.

"Because I shine here. I'm good at being a vampire Kate. When I was human, I was the klutziest thing in the world, and I almost died so many times. Here I fell like I belong. Besides, I already have my forever, as long as I'm with Edward." I explained.

"What about everything else? Your friends, mom, your old life?" Kate asked.

"I didn't have too many friends, and I will miss them, but I'll deal with it. As for my mom, I can go see her as long as I'm not myself. My dad was killed a few days ago by a newborn named Riley. I ripped him apart." I replied. But my thoughts were stuck on Renee.

And then I felt it, a vision was coming on. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Kate." I gasped and then I was blind. The picture in front of me changed into the vision.

_I was standing in the dark room, listening to the shrieks of people, the screams that were cut off. I'd been here before, in another vision with Alice. On top of all the screams and shrieks I heard babies crying. My mom and Phil were there, I could hear their thoughts, frantic and confused. Mom screamed and then her "voice" was gone. Other joined the picture. Their pale skin told me they were vampires as well. One turned her gaze on me, her eyes a blood red. "Come Bella. This is the time." she whispered. Phil was next, his "voice" disappeared as well. I couldn't bear this. And on top of everything else, the babies were still crying. Screaming and wailing. I couldn't find them though, and I refused to move. _

"Bella?" Kate asked. I winced as the scene progressed. More humans were attacked by these monsters.

I screamed and fell to my knees, clasping my hands to my head. It was hurt now, the pain from the humans as they were killed.

"Bella?! What's wrong with you?" Kate asked, scared now. I turned everything off. Leaving Edward blind, and turning off everything else. But the vision didn't stop. The only thing I kept flowing through me were the transforming, and the mind torture.

"No! Make them stop!" I yelled, falling forward, my hands were still on my head.

"Bella, no one else is here." Kate said. She didn't understand though. I wasn't yelling at her, or any unknown source that was attacking me, I was yelling at the monsters in the vision. The babies were still yelling, and I watched as the killing continued. I screamed again, although I'd been able to turn off my "gifts", it didn't apply to the vision.

"Edward!" Kate yelled. She knelt beside my, rubbing my back, soothing me. I screamed again, but it chocked off when I locked my lips together. She pulled me into her arms, sitting me on her lap. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to make the pain go away. I fought back another scream as another human was killed. The babies were still crying.

_Edward Pov:_

Everything was going great, my music was turned up loud enough so that I couldn't eavesdrop. I heard someone coming upstairs. The door peaked open and Tanya came in. I sat up and walked to the window, standing up was easiest around Tanya. She turned off of the radio and came to stand by me.

"Hello Edward." she whispered.

"Tanya." I replied. I kept my stare fixed on the section of trees where Bella and Kate would appear.

"You seem worried, why?" she asked. She placed her hands on my shoulders. I shook them off.

"I'm not worried." I said, but I was. Tanya had wanted me from day one, and I wasn't the least bit interested in her. Bella was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of forever. And now we could be.

"Yes you are. I can tell these things." she said, Her hands stroked my back.

"Tanya, quit it. I have a girlfriend remember. I love her." I growled and caught her hands in my own.

"Well, you don't have to love just her you know." she said.

"Go away Tanya. I'm not interested. End of discussion." I said. Letting her hands go. They fell to her sides. She pouted.

"Fine, but you'll want me because I'm what you deserve, not that girl." she said and then kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away.

"Get out." I muttered coldly.

Then I heard a scream from the woods. Bella wasn't there anymore. Kate was frantic.

"Edward!" she yelled.

"Kate we're a little busy." Tanya said as she took my hand again.

I didn't say anything, I just ran downstairs and out the door. Tanya was left standing in my room.

_Edward, what's going on?_ Jasper asked.

I didn't answer, pushing myself harder I reached them in under a minute.

_Bella Pov:_

Kate was still comforting me when I heard the quick footsteps coming towards us. The vision was still continuing, and it was getting worse. I locked my lips and fought back screams.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled. He must've seen me in Kate's arms.

"Edward, I don't know what's wrong with her. She just stopped all of a sudden and started screaming." Kate explained.

"Make it stop!" I yelled.

"What Bella? Make what stop?" he asked. I opened my eyes, I wanted to see his face, his eyes comforting me.

Nothing. I couldn't find him. The screaming continued. This was torture and I silently begged that it wouldn't be true.

"She's having a vision." he said to Kate. She nodded and her arms were replaced by his. He tried to comfort me.

"Bella, what's happening?" he asked. I didn't answer, if I opened my mouth, I would scream again and he'd get all overprotective. I covered my face with my hands. I was shaking hard.

Kate took my hand, and waited. I didn't want this anymore. I pushed on it, pushed it away from me. I felt it move, but I was still seeing it. Kate gasped beside me, and there she was in the vision. I reached for her hand, just as surprised as she was. She took it without any hesitation. We both watched in horror and then the vision faded. I sighed and went limp for a minute.

"Bella?" Edward asked, anxious now.

I opened my eyes to see his burning. His face relaxed when he saw my eyes. I was still shaking, but that was stopping too.

"Edward, she just projected. Has she ever done that before?" Kate gasped.

"No. I don't think so, you'll have to ask her." he replied looking down at me. I was lost in thought, and still shaking a bit.

"Bella, love?" Edward said, pulling me back to reality.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Kate wants to talk to you." he said. I looked to Kate.

"Bella, how did you do that?" she asked. I was confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Project." she replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You made me see what you were seeing. You showed me your vision, and showed me everything you could do." she whispered.

"I don't know. I kind of just wanted it to go away. So I pushed on it, tried to push it away and all of a sudden you were there." I replied.

"Do you think you could do it again?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I could try."

"One thing first, whatever you saw was not good. The Volturi were involved so here." she said and held out her hand to me. I took it and as she went through the levels grimaced a bit until the pain subsided and I felt the tingling sensation.

"Wait, the Volturi. You saw the Volturi?" Edward asked. Alarmed now.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were there all right, but I don't know where it was. What she was seeing." Kate replied.

"Who are the Volturi?!" I growled, annoyed.

Edward looked down at my impatient face, "The Volturi is a very powerful family of vampires. Not like ourselves, they drink human blood instead. They live in Italy, but they occasionally stop by to check and be sure that the other vampires are following the rules. They are like the vampire police, any rule breaking and the consequences are fatal."

I stared up at him, "Who died and made them the top of the chain?"

He chuckled, "They've been here for a while Bella. Remember the picture I showed you, the one with the cloaked figures on it?" I nodded. "Those three people were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They are the leaders of the Volturi, and they have many that guard them."

"And all of a sudden I am once again in danger. What do they want with me anyway?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You have no idea what I saw do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

I sighed and took his hand in mine, his thoughts and everyone else's filled my head.

_Welcome back. _Edward murmured.

_Hi. I ant to go home, talk to Carlisle. He might be able to help, besides, I want to practice with this whole projecting thing. _I said. He nodded and stood up. I was still in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back. I want to talk to Carlisle. And train the whole projecting thing." I replied. She nodded and followed us. Edward slung me on his back as if I were still human, he liked running like this. And so did I.

_Remember the first time we ran like this? I was so dizzy I thought I was going to puke. _I said. He chuckled.

_Yeah. That was funny. But look, now you love it. _he replied.

The house came into view, and so did everyone else except Rosalie. "Bella." Alice said and ran to meet us. She took my hand gently, and then pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Hi Alice." I whispered.

"Bella. Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Did you see?" I asked.

"No. The mutt was blocking everything." she hissed. Annoyed at him. I smiled.

"I'll tell you everything later. Right now I really need to talk to Carlisle. Kate thinks I projected." I muttered.

"Really? How?" she asked looking to Kate. She shrugged.

"Bella can answer that, I just saw what she did, and got the exclusive with all of her powers." Kate replied.

"Bella, how?" she asked.

"I just pushed it away from me. I didn't want to see, so I shoved against it and then she was there. I want to try again, but I want to talk to Carlisle first." I answered.

"Right here Bella." Carlisle said. I looked up and smiled. "Come upstairs."

I nodded. Alice let me go, and I squeezed her hand again, feeling the tingle shoot through me I left her standing there and followed Carlisle inside. Edward was right beside me.

_Okay so there it is. That was Chapter 18. Please review and tell me what you think. Four more reviews and I hit 100. So can we try for 101? Thanks. So tell me what you think about it, and I've decided to write a sequel instead of having it be all-in-one because the sequel is a long plot and I have a lot of ideas. I'm not done with this one yet though. So please review, I'd love to hear your opinions. _


	19. Theory

_So like I said before, I'm trying to update more often. Especially around my school schedule or my mom will take my computer. So here's chapter 19. I hope you all like it!_

Chapter 19:

_Bella Pov:_

I sat down in the chair beside Edward's. Carlisle shut the door and sat at his desk.

_Like the door's going to help. Anyone who wants to listen will just do it anyway. _I muttered. Edward smiled beside me.

"Okay, so Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine I guess." I said.

"What happened out in the woods today?" he asked curiously.

"Kate thinks I may have projected. I had a vision, one involving the Volturi, and I tried to push it away. It didn't leave me, just included Kate in it. She shared everything that I felt, heard, saw, with me. I want to know two things. Why can I do everything I can do? And is it true that I can project?" I said. Edward twined our fingers together. I relaxed a little as I waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Well, as for the projecting, I'd have to run a few tests and see if it is true." he said.

"Okay, but what about my other question?" I asked. Anxious and nervous at the same time.

"Well, I have a few theories on that. Two in particular that seem most likely. But they tie into each other." he began, watching my face.

"So, what's the first?" I asked.

"Well, the most likely is that you met us and you were obviously different. You were showed our different "gifts", and I think you were open to learn them and accept them. As a human you could also repel our "gifts", including Jasper's. So that will explain why you keep gaining other powers, and are able to turn them off, or strengthen them if you please. It also explains why control of them came so easy to you. You knew about them before you were changed, so that helped. But I'm not sure about the projecting yet." he said.

"Will I be able to do this forever?" I asked.

"As long as you still exist you should be able to keep gaining, yes." he said. Edward growled as his use of words, I ignored him. I had no need to hear his other theory, I believed that this one was right too, and I had an idea why I could project myself.

"Carlisle? I think I might know why." I said. He looked confused. "When I was human there were times I wished I could show others what I felt, what I saw, my perspective. I think now that I'm a vampire, I might be able to do that now." I said, keeping my eyes away from his and Edward's.

"That might have something to do with it." Carlisle said curiously.

"I wanted it most when I couldn't explain, or I didn't want to talk. Or when some people didn't believe I was telling the truth, or thought I was scared when I wasn't, etcetera, etcetera." I said.

_You never told me this. _he said, squeezing my hand.

_Well, now I did. _I said.

_When? _he asked curiously.

_When you used to see yourself as a monster, or kept thinking I would run from every little thing you said. _I replied. He didn't get a chance to talk again.

"Bella, when would you like to demonstrate the projecting?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "Whenever."

He looked me over a few times, making sure I was okay. "Now?" he asked after his once over.

"No, she's too tired, she'll pass out again." Edward said.

"Sure, I'll be fine, I feel normal." I stated for both of them.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Don't start, I'm fine." I replied.

"She's fine Edward!" Jasper yelled, obviously annoyed at the emotions in the house. I smiled at Jasper's frustration and Edward's forfeit.

"Bella, just know that if you feel overwhelmed, or weak, just stop. We don't need you passing out again." Carlisle said to soothe Edward.

I nodded and stood, "Hold on for a minute." Without waiting for a reply I walked down the hall and to Alice's door.

No need to knock, "Come in Bella." Jasper said. I peaked the door open and stepped in.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. As you've probably already heard, Kate thinks I can project, and Carlisle wants to try it out." I replied.

"Yes, but I know you want something." he said holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. Ready for the onslaught of emotions, barely recognizing the tingle of power that ran through me. The emotions were mostly the same with the exception of Rose, Kate, and Carlisle.

"How do you put up with this?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Uselessly trying to calm people."

"Well, it sucks." I muttered. He smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and I left, heading back to Carlisle's office.

"You okay?" Edward asked. I took his hand, an effort to calm him immediately.

_Edward I am fine, please relax, it's driving Jasper and I up the wall. _I said.

_Sorry. _he replied.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. Edward begged me not to. Just to rest for a bit.

"Yeah, who do you want me to project on?" I asked, completely ignoring Edward.

"I want to see your limits, so I was kind of hoping everyone?" he asked. I nodded.

"No!" Rose yelled in protest.

"I'm not making her." I stated. Carlisle nodded.

_So I hope you liked it. I really am trying to update more as you can see. Please review as soon as you can. I'll try and have another up by tonight, but if not tonight, tomorrow night. School's getting rough so I just want to let you know I'm trying. Sorry that this one was shorter though. So review please? Thanks!!_

_P.s: Thanks for 101 reviews. I'm so excited!! LOL!! okay so I'll update soon. Thanks!_


	20. Full Potential

_So, like I promised you guys, here's chapter 20. My second time writing it because my computer shut down on me (did I mention I hate this thing)? So, here's another chapter to celebrate 104 reviews! I'm really, really excited. I mean I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good. Okay, so read and review, tell me what you think. Here's chapter 20. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: Potential

_Bella Pov:_

They family gathered outside, including the Denali's and the pack. Kate was excited to find out what my full potential was. Rose was upstairs, pretending to be self-absorbed when she was really watching out the window.

"Okay, so start when you want Bella.' Carlisle stated. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

_Can we please just get started? _Jake growled.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to Edward's. This lasted for a bit until Jacob was fuming. Edward pulled away, smiling at me. I winked at him and then turned to Jake.

"No one said you had to be here mutt. If you don't like it than leave." I growled.

"Relax, I just want to see what you're capable of." he said.

"Yeah, well deal with me and Edward because that's how it's going to be." I said. He grimaced.

"Ready when you are." Alice said as she bounced forward.

"I'm not sure how to." I said truthfully.

"What did you do with Kate in the woods?" Carlisle asked.

"Pushed on the vision." I stated simply.

"Well then do that with everything else." he said, but we both knew that his guess was as good as mine when it came to what I would be able to do.

I sighed and turned to Alice, she was beaming. Happy that I'd chosen her to be my tester.

"I'm not going to use Rose's or Kate's gift." I stated.

"We know you can use Rose's, but I do want you to try Kate's." Carlisle said. I hesitated.

"Come on Bella, I can take it." Alice said.

I sighed and took hold of Alice's hands. "Alice, it might hurt." I warned.

"Just go Bella." she snapped.

I closed my eyes, what first? I decided on Jasper's gift. Focusing all of my energy on that one gift I shoved hard against it, I felt it move, but I wasn't sure.

"Alice, is it working?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jasper I feel so bad for you." Alice said. I smiled, this wasn't too bad. It didn't drain me, and I didn't feel weak.

"Okay, now try something else." Carlisle said.

I nodded and focused on the mind-reading. I shoved hard against it and then Alice gasped.

"Alice, you okay?" I asked, worried now.

_Yeah, I'm fine, you? _she replied.

_Fine, can you hear me? _I asked.

_Yep. This is so cool! _she squealed. _Bella try something else. _

I pictured Alice as Rose, and I knew she'd morphed as soon as I felt the tingle of her fingers. I opened my eyes and laughed at her annoyed expression.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You change me back… NOW!" she shrieked. I shrugged and she changed back immediately.

"you already have the visions, so the only thing left is Kate's." I replied.

"Go on." she pressed.

"No Alice. All I'll do is shock you, and that's what it's supposed to do. No." I said.

"Just try it Bella. Quit being so difficult." Alice said. So I shoved. And she didn't even wince. There was heat between our hands, but that was it.

"Alice?" I called nervously.

"Bella, are you trying?" she asked, voice steady, breathing fine.

"Yes, Alice are you hurt?" I asked.

"I feel tingly, but not in a bad way." Alice replied.

"I want to try something. Alice go towards Emmett." I said. She looked at me and then walked over. I shoved harder against it with every step she took until she stopped. I looked up to see her standing in front of Emmett. He was watching me curiously.

"Emmett, I want to see if she can shock you too, this is going to hurt, but I won't do it without your permission, can I try this?" I asked. He nodded and she pressed her palm to his arm. He jumped back and began rubbing it, his face twisted in pain.

"Did she just shock him?" Kate asked.

"Yes." I said breathlessly. "Edward come here please."

Once I said that, Alice began walking towards the rest of the Cullens. I gasped. "Alice, stop." She did. Edward walked to me, and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and held out my hands. He took them and then the mind-reading intensified. We could hear farther away, and more of what others were thinking. Alice noticed to because she gasped as well. I pushed out and included him in my bubble of power as well.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, you?" he asked watching my face. It was getting harder to stretch it out, and include others.

"Okay." I said. "Jasper." I called out. Jasper came forward. I repeated this with all of the Cullens, and Denali's. Kate was amazed at what I was doing. Stretching so far, and not only projecting but sharing my powers.

"Come on Jake, I can't do this forever." I snapped. He was reluctant to come in.

"We're not going to eat you." I pressed. He walked over to me in a few long strides, Leah following behind him. "Not you Leah." I snapped. She didn't listen until Jake commanded her to stop.

"Look dog, I'm not excited either. I don't want you to know what I'm capable of, but I have no choice so," I held out my hands, he took them and then I noted three more added to my bubble. His mind was connected to Leah and Seth's too, so it counted. "Got it." I stated when I was sure I was able to hold it.

"Well done Bella, now pull it back slowly." Carlisle said. Kate took my hand as if she could help. I drew in a deep breath as I retrieved my powers slowly. Jacob and the Denali's were released first, except Kate who hung to me. I let her stay, she was a good friend. Then I freed Emmett and Esme. Carlisle and Alice were next until it was just Edward, Kate, and I.

"Kate, let go." I said. She nodded and then I let her go. Edward and I were left. "I did it." I stated.

He smiled, "Good job." I smiled. "Let me go now. You need to relax." he whispered into my ear. I nodded and pulled it back. It smacked into me with enough strength to knock the air out of me. I put my hands on my knees, gasping for breath.

"Bella." Jacob said. I felt dizzy for a minute, lightheaded. Edward had me in his arms within minutes, comforting me.

"Bella? What wrong?" he asked. I shook my head for a minute, clearing it.

"I'm fine." I said and slid out of his arms. "Knocked the breath out of me."

"Oh." Jacob said. I growled at him. He backed up.

"Carlisle, can we go now?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she done for today." Carlisle replied. I nodded and followed Edward upstairs.

_Rosalie Pov:_

I watched out the window, as Alice shocked Emmett. I hissed at Bella who ignored it and continued on. Adding my family, the Denali's and then Jacob's pack to her little "power bubble". I turned and laid on my bed, I would contact my sister. She would take care of this, once and for all. Bella simply wouldn't go away, I couldn't force her away, she was trusting the dogs, putting my family in danger, and stealing all of my attention. I growled at her, she was a brat.

_Bella, he's going to get tired of you. You're just a pet to him, and when he gets tired of having you around, my family will kick you out and you'll have nowhere to go. _I hissed to her, a smile plastered to my face.

There was no answer. I stood and went to the window, and peered out to the gathering. Bella was still awake, but lying limp in my brother's arms. I growled. No one was even paying attention to me. The dog was moving toward Bella who snapped at him. I smiled. Maybe the dog would same me the trouble.

I walked into the closet and stared at myself in the mirror. My face was flawless. I stared at my beautiful blonde hair and my unimaginable curves. I was beautiful, and that was one thing Bella could never take from me.

I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write out a letter to my sister.

_Edward Pov:_

I led Bella upstairs, one arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight incase she fell again. I heard the faint scratching on paper as I passed Rose's room, her thoughts blocked from us. I rolled my eyes as I passed the room and went to our door. Opening it I pulled Bella inside with me.

"You know, you never did tell me what that vision was." I stated.

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" she asked as she held out her hands. I studied her face for a moment, but she seemed sure so I took her hands. She pushed everything out to me, I felt the heat rise between us as I absorbed her power, and then my mind was filled with the vision she'd had.

I could see why she had been screaming. Every time the Volturi killed someone, you could hear the thoughts of the victim, feel the pain. And on top of it all was the screaming babies. Then I realized that Renee and Phil were there. They were killed. Jane appeared, and urged Bella forward, to hunt. The vision held out for a few moments, and then it faded. She dropped her hands, and pulled everything back. She was shaking, and since I had lost Jasper's power, I wasn't sure what she'd been feeling at all. Reliving that memory was painful for her. I cradled her in my arms for a moment until her shaking stopped.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that you don't know who you are?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Sometimes." I replied.

"Well, I feel that way now. How could I help kill my parents, other people? How did I even get there?" she asked. I rocked back and forth.

"Bella, I'm just as clueless as you are, but I won't let that happen to you, we'll hide you from them." I said. My words were true. There was no way that my Bella would be victimized by the Volturi.

"Edward that was my future, and I didn't choose it." she said. Her stillness and fear made me want to do whatever it took to protect her, I'd take the Volturi down myself if she'd feel better.

"Bella, you are you. No matter what you do, you will still be you okay?" I said.

"Yes, but what if I'm the monster? What if you never were?" she whispered. Her words pierced me.

"Bella, you are not a monster, and you never will be by choice. Even if you were, I'd still love you." I said into her hair. She nodded, but her still figure told me she didn't fully believe it.


	21. Out

_As a few of you have mentioned that I am spoiling you all with so many updates, I would like to say that I love you guys so much. Without all of you're fabulous reviews Destiny would never have been, so I see this as repaying you guys for keeping me going. So here's Chapter 21. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 21: Out

_Bella Pov:_

I still felt scared of myself, and what I might become when a hazy gleam of light shone through the window. It was going to be another cloudy day in Denali. I was listening to Edward's I-pod, and staring uselessly up at the ceiling. These were the times when I wished I could sleep. He was talking to Alice about the vision that I'd shared with both of them.

_Bella, how are you? _Kate asked. She'd been very helpful through the night. Checking in on me, being a friend.

To answer her question, I merely banged my head on the wall.

_Love, please stop? _Edward said.

_Can I use someone's computer? _I asked. Not sure why, what was I going to do on it anyway?

_Sure. _Edward said, anything to get my mind off of things. No sooner had he said that, Emmett came strutting in, balancing a pink laptop on his hand. I sighed, always trying to make me feel better.

"Here you go sis." Emmett said.

"Emmett! Give me back my laptop!" Rose yelled. I caught Emmett's stare and we burst into laughter as Rose stormed in and snatched it. Vicious but graceful, as always.

"Bella, let's go out." Alice suggested.

"Where Alice? You know I can't be around humans yet." I said.

"Umm, counting how much control you had at the funeral, yes you can. You need to get out." Alice said.

"Where the heck do you plan to take me?" I said, frustrated.

"Just out. Esme, Kate, and I want to get out of the house." Alice said.

"Fine, but Alice, you will not drag me into a million stores." I said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get dressed." she said.

_Bella, you don't have to go. _Edward said.

_Believe me, she'll get me out eventually, might as well just get it over with. _I stated.

_That's stupid. _Edward muttered.

I smiled, _That's Alice. _And then I turned off the mind-reading power.

_Edward Pov:_

_That's stupid. _I said, playing along.

_That's Alice. _she replied and then disappeared. I sighed, and relaxed. It had been so hard these past few days to keep my mind safely hidden from her.

"Okay, take her out and don't come home until at least three. And stay away from the mall Alice." I growled.

_What?! _she shrieked. _Your crazy! I want to go to the mall!_

"Alice, in order for this to work, so not take her to the mall." I said. She would not ruin this for me.

_Please? _she begged.

"If you stay away from the mall, I'll get you a new car. Any one you want." I said, this was one offer she could not turn down.

_You're so mean. _she whined.

"Is that a yes?" I teased. It got to her.

_Fine! But you'd better stick to your side of the deal. _She yelled in frustration. I chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, coming down the stairs. Alice and I had been occupied in our feud, and I never heard her come out of the bathroom.

"Alice." I said. Bella glanced at her.

"You're right, Alice does look funny." she teased. Alice shot daggers at Bella who was smiling widely. Something I hadn't seen since last night. Alice scanned her over.

"Bella. You can't just go in that." Alice whined. She'd noticed Bella's jeans and a sleeved shirt look. This was how she'd normally dress, and it really got under Alice's skin.

"Alice, don't you start with me or I just won't go." Bella snapped. Alice shut it. I let out my breath, Alice was really pushing it.

"Fine. Esme, Kate, come on." Alice called.

I smiled when Kate flew to Bella's side wearing a denim skort and a designer top. Bella looked up to me with pleading eyes, begging for me to let her stay. Alice saw her.

"Oh, come on Bella, it'll be fun." Alice said. Excitedly bouncing up and down. Bella forced a smile and walked over to me.

"Have fun." I said into her ear when she wrapped her arms around my neck. She nodded. I heard her mind again. "I don't want to eavesdrop, so keep my gift turned off." I said, trying hard to not think about what I was going to be doing.

"Fine." she said lightly. I smiled at her. "What?" she asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing." I said. She was always self-conscious. She'd never learn that she was perfect to me. She scowled up at me. I pressed my lips to her forehead, which smoothed under my touch.

"Come on Bella." Alice complained, tired of waiting.

"Alice you're going to have me all day long, deal with it. And besides, patience is a virtue." Bella growled. I smiled at her. Alice began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Go have fun." I urged. She nodded and pressed her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Be back soon." Alice called. Once Bella was out the door she winked.

_Love you. _Bella thought.

_Love you too. _I replied, and then she disappeared.

_Good luck. _Alice said. I waited until they drove out of hearing range before starting my Volvo. I pulled out my cell and dialed. It didn't need to ring.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Where are you?" I breathed.

"We're staying away from the mall." Alice said to both me and Bella.

"Thank you. I'll call you in a little while." I whispered and disconnected the line. I was already pulling into the mall parking lot.

_Alice Pov:_

I was driving Carlisle's Mercedes, keeping it carefully away from the mall. Esme was chattering in my ear and Kate had begun talking to Bella about her whole projecting "gift". My phone didn't have to ring, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked normally. It was Edward, and I had to be careful what I'd said.

"Where are you?" Edward asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Alice, aren't we going to the mall?" Bella asked. Esme froze and watched my face carefully. Kate stopped too, staring at Bella, waiting for her attention.

"We're staying away from the mall." I said, answering both of them.

"Thank you. I'll call you in a little while." Edward replied in the same volume. Bella didn't hear him.

"Who was that?" Bella asked curiously when I put the phone down.

"Edward. He wanted to know what time we'd be home." I lied easily. Silently begging for her to not ask why. She just let it drop as Kate asked her more questions. I let out the breath I'd been holding, and Esme loosened up but didn't utter another word until we were parked in a designer store parking lot.

_Okay, so I know it wasn't that long, but I expressed what I wanted in this chapter and I will be updating shortly. I posted up another poll on my profile so if you could all go and vote that would be great. But don't forget to review first. Thanks! _


	22. Decision

_Well here's the next chapter as a reward for being such faithful reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and like I mentioned. I have put up a new poll on my profile so I would really appreciate it if you could all go and vote on it. Thank you for all your votes, and for those of you who decide not to, please don't be mad if I do something you disagree with. Thank you. And here's chapter 22. Enjoy!!_

_PS. -WolfBabe28, I'm writing as fast as I can. So relax. Patience is a virtue. _

Chapter 22: Decision

_Edward Pov:_

I sat in a chair, waiting, staring straight ahead. Wondering how Bella was taking her first interaction with a large group of humans. This was all new to her and I wished I could be there with her. But this was going to make her happier. A woman in a pink skirt and a pink long sleeved shirt came up to me. My throat began to dully burn and excess venom filled my mouth.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Engagement." I replied. Her eyes met mine. Her thoughts were the same as everyone else's when they first saw me. Except Bella's.

"Are you looking or buying?" she asked.

"Looking for now." I said.

"Right this way." she said leading me to two cases. "Now, do you want diamond?" she asked.

"Yes. Simple but elegant." I replied being specific.

_Too young. Throwing his life away, he's too young. _Her thoughts repeated. I rolled my eyes, if anything else, I was not throwing my life away. She walked over to a specific place at the end of the larger of the cabinets.

"Here you go. Do you need me to stay?" she asked.

"No." I said, already scanning the case. I was trying to find one that fit my standards and one that Bella would accept. It wasn't easy. Bella hated presents and for people to waste money on her. I on the other had loved it. My standards were very high, and her tolerance was very low.

"Call me over if you need anything." she replied. I noticed the double meaning in her words. Then she smiled and walked away to help another customer. I sighed and went back to my scanning. Nothing caught my eye in particular. I looked around the other cases and then left.

I looked at my phone, it was already 1:30 and I was running out of time. And then it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to get her. I dialed.

"Hello?" Alice's dainty voice called.

"Alice, get Bella to turn off her visions." I said.

"Okay." she replied.

"Alice, can we go home now?" Bella begged.

"Not yet Bella. I want to take you to one more place, it's a surprise so turn the visions off." Alice said.

"Fine." Bella said.

"You can come home soon. Make it 2:00 okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Alice replied.

"Edward tell her to let me talk." Bella called.

"Put her on." I said. The phone was passed.

"I want to come home." she muttered. I chuckled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice did exactly what I told her not to do." Bella growled.

"Oh well. That's Alice. I told her to bring you back at 2:00. Hang in there okay?" I asked.

"Fine." she huffed and then disconnected.

I pulled into the driveway and right into my spot of the garage. Comprehending whether or not I should run Rose over. I smiled. She was working on Emmett's jeep. This was one thing she was talented at, and she was happy while doing this.

"Hi Edward." she said. Always so happy when Bella was gone.

"Hi." I replied and ran up to my room.

Carlisle had given me my mom's engagement ring when I had woken from my change. It was the only thing I'd had from her, and now it belonged to Bella. It fit my standards, but I wasn't sure if she'd accept it. I went into my closet and took out both boxes. The first was a small little black ring box and the other was a larger blue bracelet box. I sat on my bed and opened both. Inside the blue box laid a sterling silver chain with a diamond heart on it. I smiled and closed it again. Then I opened the ring box. The ring was as beautiful and perfect as it had been the first time I'd seen it. I stroke the diamond, as the light touched each rivulet it glittered. My phone rang.

"Hi Alice." I said as I read the caller ID.

"Oh my God Edward. She'll love it!" Alice cooed excitedly. I smiled, not taking my eyes from the diamond.

"You think so?" I asked.

"She'll love it." Alice repeated.

"And the bracelet?" I asked.

"She'll love it." she repeated again.

"Alice Brandon Cullen! I want to go home. I want to go home now!" Bella said, highly annoyed.

"Come on. I'm ready anyway." I said.

"Esme, Kate, we're going." Alice said.

"Is that Edward?" Bella asked.

"Umm…" Alice said hesitantly.

"Let me talk to him." Bella said. Clearly annoyed.

"Go ahead." I said, still looking at the ring.

"Help me! They made me buy tons of designer stuff that I'll probably never wear. Alice spent at least 2,000 dollars on me, and they bought me deadly high heels." she complained.

"Well, just because they buy them doesn't mean you have to wear them." I said.

"We're coming back. Thank God. Alice wanted to drag me into a purse store next." she said. I laughed at her disgusted tone.

"I'll see you when you get here." I said.

"Soon." she said. I hung up and went downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't buy her one. I'm giving her my mom's. I think it's beautiful and none of the one's in the store were good enough." I said. Jasper nodded. I was excited.

"Where do you plan to do this at?" Jasper asked.

"Not here. Maybe in our meadow. It won't take too long to get there." I said with a smile on my face.

"She'll love that." Jasper said. And then I heard their thoughts. Alice, Esme, and Kate's all excited. Bella's were annoyed.

_Good luck bro. _Jasper said. I nodded and went out to the garage. Rose was up now, heading into the house. Of course, Bella was back, but not for long. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the garage, and Bella smiled up at me from the backseat. Kate was chattering uselessly in her ear, but Bella was ignoring it. I blocked my thoughts away from her, and smiled back. She walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Hello love." I whispered into her hair. Tanya and Irina appeared beside me. Bella took my hand and I felt her presence there. It felt better to have her be a part of me again. I pressed my lips to her forehead and hugged her tight.

"I hate shopping." she mumbled. I chuckled.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Hard at first, but it got easier. I ignored it mostly." she said, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"You know what this means don't you?" I asked thoughtfully.

"No." she replied.

"You can go to school again, pick up where you left off. You can have a life again." I said to her. She groaned.

"Let's go out then." I suggested lightly. Alice met my eyes and smiled. I winked at her. Bella remained oblivious.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Okay, no shopping?" she asked cautiously.

"No shopping." I said, smiling.

"Okay, just let me help-" she began.

"Just go Bella." Alice and Kate said.

"Well, let's go then." she replied. She was curious and happy at the same time. I opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat.

_Bella Pov:_

I saw him standing there and smiled automatically. Today wasn't too good for me. I walked out of the car and wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Hello love." he said using my favorite nickname. I traded my arms around him for his hand in mine. Tanya and Irina appeared beside him. As soon as I touched his hand I felt better. He felt like he was a part of me. I missed his mind connected with my own. He pressed his lips to my forehead and hugged me tight. Jacob was no where to be found. Maybe he'd left.

"I hate shopping." I mumbled. Today was terrorizing. Edward chuckled.

"How'd it go?" he asked curiously.

"Hard at first, but it got easier. I ignored it mostly." I said, shrugging it off. I was easier than I'd expected it to be. From what Edward had told me I expected it to be so bad that I would have to be cooped up in the house all day for a year.

"You know what this means don't you?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"You can go to school again, pick up where you left off. You can have a life again." he said to me. I groaned, if anything, I dreaded school. Math in particular.

"Let's go out then." he suggested lightly. I was confused.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he said. I frowned, that was another thing I hated. Surprises weren't very big for me.

"Okay, no shopping?" I asked cautiously. Making it sound like a joke.

"No shopping." he said, smiling.

"Okay, just let me help-" I began.

"Just go Bella." Alice and Kate said

"Well, let's go then." I replied. Alice and Kate were usually pushy when it came down to me and Edward, but not this pushy. I was curious though so I followed Edward to his Volvo. He opened the passenger side door and I slid in easily. He ran across the front and right into the drivers seat. Within seconds, he had the car started and was headed down the driveway. Whatever this _"surprise" _was, he was really excited about it. I tried probing his mind, but he had certain thoughts shielded from me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he repeated to me. I scowled as I tried to think about everything he'd said. Maybe he was being cryptic with me like he had been the first time we'd met.

"Is this how it felt when you couldn't get into my head?" I asked frustrated. He smiled.

"Something like that." he replied. He placed his hand in mine and began to trace little circles on the top with his thumb. I relaxed a little.

"So where's the mutt?" I spat.

"He's running a perimeter." Edward said. "You know how much I hate Jake, but he's been doing a lot for us love. If it weren't for him, we might still be running. Give him some credit. If he tried anything I'd kill him and you know it." Edward said. I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open, surprised.

"He tried to hurt you." I whispered. He shrugged. "Edward, he tried to distract me so they could," I took a deep breath. I couldn't finish that sentence.

"That was then, this is now. He has a lot of regrets." Edward said. "I think you should try."

"I'll try, but I can't do much more than that." I stated.

"That's all I ask." he said.

_So there's another update. Tomorrow I'll try to have another up. Review and tell me what you think. Please don't forget to vote on my poll that has been added to my profile. They are going to help on the plot of my fanfic. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'll try to have another update up by Saturday morning. Love you guys! Review and Vote! Thanks!! _


	23. Engagement

_As I promised you guys, here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and sticking with me for this long. I have decided to make a sequel though, so I hope you guys like that as much as you like Destiny. I'm not sure when I'm going to stop, but I do know that I am far from done with this plot line. If I end Destiny it will continue into the sequel so there's no need to worry about that. Okay so enough with the blubbering, here's chapter 23. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 23: Engagement

_Bella Pov:_

I knew where we were going as soon as we entered Forks. I morphed into Alice so that if anyone seen us I wasn't me. We were headed for our meadow, and I already knew that it was going to be beautiful. As the sun beat down on me, my skin threw rainbows on the dashboard, and it looked as if I had pressed diamonds into every inch of my skin. The warmth felt nice, it didn't burn, but it wasn't light either.

_Do you miss this place? _Edward asked, noticing how relaxed I was becoming.

_A little. Not so much the place, but the people in it. _I replied. He nodded.

_What about you? _I asked.

_I have the one person with me who I'd miss the most. _He said, I smiled.

_What do you think Renee's going to have? Boy or girl? _I asked suddenly. He shrugged.

_Boy maybe. What do you want it to be? _he asked, watching my face.

_I personally want a little sister. _I said. I looked up as we passed our old school. I smiled at the dew memories I still had of that place.

_Why? _he asked.

_Because she'd be able to look up to me, and I'd like someone like me to protect. Besides, I naturally like little kids. _I replied, looking out of the window. I noticed a few of my friends on the sidewalks, walking to the next class. Angela looked up and noticed our Volvo. She waved. I smiled in reply.

_Huh. _Edward said.

_What? _I asked.

_Nothing, just thinking. _he replied. I rolled my eyes and looked down at our hands.

He sped up a little, but I barely noticed. We'd slowed down a little so we could actually have a conversation before reaching our meadow. I looked up when he made the turn that led us to the path.

"I'll never forget this place." I said as I looked at the exact place where we'd had our first kiss. He was already out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Me either." he said with a smile. Once he shut the door we started walking towards the meadow. "Get on." he said. I smiled, although I could run for myself, he still loved to run like this. I jumped up and formed a chokehold around his neck. He began to run, not as fast as usual.

"Remember when I used to be afraid of this?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you were hilarious." he snickered. I scowled at him.

"Do you think we could come back to this place?" I asked. "I mean as long as we're careful about it?" I asked again as I morphed out of Alice's form.

"Maybe. I want to." He said as he looked ahead. I did too. Ahead of us was a light, kind of glowing. It was the entrance to our getaway. I smiled to myself. I felt so calm and safe now.

"I love this place. I can always feel so calm and safe." I whispered, more to myself then to him.

"I know what you mean." he replied. And then we were there. The bright sunshine touched my skin, making it glitter even more than before. I placed my hand on his, and looked at them. They looked perfect together. He let me down off of his back. I sat down in the tall grass, playing with one off them. He sat behind me, playing with my hair.

"It's the same place, but it feels so different." I said.

"To you. It's because you feel everything differently now, and you take it all in differently." he said. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Would you object if I wanted to give you something?" he asked.

"It depends, did you spend money on that something?" I asked. Fighting to be positive.

"No. It's something from my mom." he replied. I turned to face him and sat cross legged.

"Okay, give it to me." I said.

He pulled out a blue box from his jean pocket. And opened it to show me. Inside laid a sterling silver chain with a small crystal heart clipped to it. I gasped. "Oh my God." I said.

"Do you like it?" he asked carefully. I was rendered speechless.

"I-I-" I tried. "Oh my God." I said.

"Do you like it?" he asked again. My mouth was open.

"Yes, I love it." I whispered. He smiled. He removed the bracelet from the box and with one swift movement had clasped it around my arm.

"Will you wear it?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and hugged him. He wrapped hi arms around me as well. I was really happy. This was special to him, I could feel it, and I was happy too.

"Thank you." I whispered as I watched it glimmer in the light. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "It's beautiful." I said. He smiled and trailed kisses up and down my jaw. Eventually making it to my lips.

"I have one last thing." he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him. "It didn't cost anything." I relaxed. Then he pulled out another box from his pocket. This one was black.

"This was my mom's too." he said as he took my hand in his. I nodded. He took a deep breath as he lead me out to the middle of the meadow, further into the warming sun. Then he opened the ring box and knelt on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that you are the most important person in my life. Words cannot describe how I feel about you. All I know is that I love you and I always will, no matter what the future may hold for us I will stand by your side. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. I wanted to say so much.

"Yes." I whispered. He took the ring and slid it onto my finger. Then he kissed it and stood up to my level.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said, shaking with the tears I could not cry. I was so happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself close to him. He held onto me, and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you." he whispered. And then lifted me into his arms. He kissed me passionately, and then trailed kisses up and down my jaw. He was so happy, and I was excited. We were getting married. I stared at the ring that was now glittering on my finger and smiled.

_Edward Pov:_

We were sitting on the grass, I was trying to figure out what I was going to say. I sat behind her, playing with her hair. She was very relaxed, oblivious of what I was going to do next.

"It's the same place, but it feels so different." She said.

"To you. It's because you feel everything differently now, and you take it all in differently." I said. I rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Would you object if I wanted to give you something?" I asked carefully.

"It depends, did you spend money on that something?" she asked. Fighting to be positive.

"No. It's something from my mom." I replied. She turned to face me and sat cross legged.

"Okay, give it to me." She said.

I pulled out the blue box from my jean pocket. And opened it to show her. Her face lit up at the sight of it. She gasped. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" I asked carefully trying to gouge her reaction. She was rendered speechless.

"I-I-" She tried. "Oh my God." She finally said. It seemed as if that was all she could say. I was anxious for an answer.

"Do you like it?" I repeated, her mouth was hanging open. She was amazed.

"Yes, I love it." She whispered. I smiled and carefully removed the bracelet from the box. I wrapped the chain around her left wrist and clasped it shut. Then I dropped my hands.

"Will you wear it?" I asked, hopeful and silently begging that she'd say yes. She couldn't speak, just nodded. I smiled, happy and satisfied. Half the battle was won.

"Thank you." She murmured. She twisted her arm back and forth and watched as it glittered in the sunlight. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "It's beautiful." She said. I smiled as I trailed kisses up and down her jaw. Finally capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I have one last thing." I murmured into her ear, she looked up at me warily. "It didn't cost anything." I reassured her. She relaxed a bit. Then I pulled out the little black box.

"This was my mom's too." I said as I took her hand in mine. She nodded, and I took a deep breath. I led her out to the middle of our meadow where the sun shone the brightest. Then I opened the ring box and knelt on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that you are the most important person in my life. Words cannot describe how I feel about you. All I know is that I love you and I always will, no matter what the future may hold for us I will stand by your side. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" I asked nervous and excited. I just announced my whole existence to spend with the one I loved, and the last thing I wanted to happen was rejection.

"Yes." She whispered. I didn't need to waste any more time, I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, kissing it lightly. I stood up to her level and looked into her now purple eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said, now shaking. I didn't know why though. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged herself to me. I held onto her, and buried my face into her hair.

"Thank you." I breathed and then lifted her into my arms. Once again kissing her, I was overflowing with happiness. She stared at her ring and smiled as it sent rainbows around us, adding to the ones that were already there. I held onto her more tightly as we just stood there soaking up the moment.

_Alice Pov:_

I began jumping up and down and shaking with tears. I was so happy. I'd just come out of a vision.

"What Alice?" Esme asked excitedly.

"She said yes!" I yelled.

"Would you quit it?" Rosalie yelled. I stuck my tongue out at her and she threw a lamp at my head. I caught it in my arms, so it had no chance of hitting me or shattering into a wall.

"Go little bro." Jasper said from our room. I was still bouncing up and down, excited about the fact that in a few months Bella would be my official sister. In a few months. The wedding!

"Oh my God. Esme, Kate, we have to plan the wedding!" I called.

"Wait, she said yes?!" Kate called excitedly. She was outside, hunting. She hadn't heard the news yet.

"She said yes!" I yelled again.

"Poor Bella. I feel bad for her, now she's stuck with you for life." Emmett called.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled. Jasper chuckled. I smiled.

I loved this, we had a wedding to plan. I felt bad for Bella though, she wouldn't have anyone to come on her side. Charlie was dead, Renee and Phil were oblivious to the fact that she was still alive, and so were all of her friends. She had us at least.

Tanya stormed down the stairs.

"He proposed to her?!" she shrieked. "He proposed to that stupid little brunette?"

"Yes Tanya. Just incase you didn't get the message, Edward doesn't want you. Get over it and don't you call my sister stupid. At least she knows when no means no, if you even know what that word means at all." I snapped. Kate nodded in agreement. She growled at me.

"Tanya, don't you dare mess this up for her." Kate said. She was on my side as well. She knew that when Tanya wanted something she pursued it. She scowled at her sister and stormed back upstairs.

I smiled as I sat down and began discussing designs with Esme and Kate, they were just as excited as I was.


	24. Trouble

_Alright guys, almost done with Destiny. There's going to be two more chapter after this, but right after that I'll be making the sequel that is still nameless. Please help me in the reviews. I'll take any suggestions. Okay, so here's chapter 24 since I've gotten 136 reviews I'm guessing that you all want me to continue? So here it is. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 24: Trouble

_Bella Pov:_

I sat in the grass, watching the ring on my finger glitter as much as my skin. I hadn't stopped smiling since he'd said those words that had meant so much to me, and apparently from him as well. As soon as I said yes his emotions changed from nervousness to relief, and then to happiness.

_What are you thinking about? _he asked.

_Us. _I replied. He laid in the grass, I looked down at him and smiled. We were always in peace here, this is where we could always be safe.

_You like it? Really? _he asked, a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

_I love it. I love this. Why do you keep asking? _I asked warily. In the past hour or so he asked me that at least forty times. He committed, so what was the problem?

_Because of three things. One, it's diamond. Two, you hate gifts. Three, you seemed afraid of marriage because of Charlie and Renee were married young and they split. _he replied awkwardly.

_Okay, I have nothing to say for the first two, but you and I are different than Renee and Charlie. A lot different than Charlie and Renee, I mean Renee didn't have a vampire willing to give his life for her through high school. We love each other with a stronger emotion. Besides, I'm not going to make their mistakes, I'm going to make my own. _I stated. Edward smiled at the whole vampire-through-high-school preference I made.

_You were funny today. _he stated, changing the subject. I laid down beside him.

_Yeah well, I was even funnier in person. I ran away from her when she tried to drag me into Victoria's Secret. I still don't get why Alice was avoiding the mall. _I said. He chuckled.

_Edward Pov:_

She was one of the happiest people I'd ever seen. I smiled at her.

_Yeah well, I was even funnier in person. I ran away from her when she tried to drag me into Victoria's Secret. I still don't get why Alice was avoiding the mall. _She said. I chuckled. She was staring up at the sky, laying next to me.

_She was avoiding the mall because I was there. _I said.

_But you said the ring didn't cost anything. _She said.

_It didn't, at first I was going to buy you one, but none of them seemed right so I gave you this one instead. _I said. Her hair swirled around my face, tickling my nose every time I breathed into it.

_Everyone was in on it, and that's why… Oh! _she exclaimed, getting it. I laughed at her confusion.

_That's why I wanted you to turn off the mind-reading and the visions. I wanted this to be a surprise, special for you. _I said.

_Do we have to go back? _she asked, I could almost feel the sadness.

_Eventually, but not yet. _he replied.

_Bella Pov:_

_Eventually, but not yet. _He said to soothe me. I nodded and once again looked at my ring which now seemed to be on fire. The sun was going down, setting the stone orange. He sighed, bringing me back to reality.

_You like that don't you? _I asked lightly.

_So much. Now everyone can see you're taken, and mine. _He said. He propped his head on his elbow so he could see me.

_What? _I asked.

_I love you. _he replied, I felt an involuntary smile cross my face.

_Me too. Always. _I said. He kissed me passionately.

_Ready to go? I want to see the house again. _He said, eager.

_Sure. _I replied.

He lifted me into his arms and slung me on his back. I smiled as the wind blew through my hair. This used to be so scary to me, but now it just seemed as natural as breathing, and exhilarating.

"Remember when you said you didn't think this was a possibility for us?" I asked, he nodded. "We're doing the impossible." I said with a smile.

"Yeah we are." he agreed. The scene changed all of a sudden. Caught up in a vision. I felt my arms slip from around his neck.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't answer, but something told me that he needed to see this too. I shoved against the vision, stretching it out, away from me until I felt him there. I saw him next to me, and I took his hand, pushing everything else out to him. He gasped and stopped, blinded as I fought to cling to his back. He pulled me around so he could cradle me to his chest, and my fingers twined with his.

_I was standing behind two blondes. The first I recognized as Tanya, the second was unfamiliar. Edward was right next to me, completely intrigued. There was a wall between our minds, and the blondes'. The atmosphere was cloudy and filled with hate, and happiness. I concentrated on what I was supposed to be seeing. The second blonde had a piece of lined paper in front of her, filled with words, but before I could read any of it she signed it:_

_Love,_

_Rosalie _

Then it was sealed away and the vision faded. We both regained our sight back.

"That's how you see it every time?" Edward asked. I nodded, still concentrating on what I'd just seen, what had I just seen?

"Did you see? Rosalie wrote a letter. The two blondes were Rose and Tanya." I whispered, rerunning everything over again.

"I saw. What were they doing?" he asked.

"Rose was writing a letter, but to who, about what, and when is all unknown to us." I said, frustrated. I forgot that I was still linked to him, so naturally he became frustrated too.

"That's obvious. But why would you see that?" he snapped. I shrugged, and pushed it aside.

_Sorry for snapping at you. Pull it back. _he said.

_Oh, sorry. I forgot. _I said. He nodded as I pulled everything back into me. I became dizzy for a second, but that passed easily.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Go to our old house. It was just a letter." I said shrugging it off as if it were no big deal. But I knew it was. I don't just have visions for no reason, Alice does but I'm different. I have visions that mean something. He nodded and began running again, still carrying me in his arms. We were there within minutes. It looked so beautiful still, but it was empty now. Just a mere memory of what it used to be.

"Ready?" I asked as I slid out of his arms. He nodded and wrapped a hand around my waist. He opened the front door and we were greeted with the scent of everyone as if they'd just been here yesterday. I looked around the bare living room, and then went to sit on the stairs, still looking around.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs to his old bedroom. We both loved it, the colors, the space. I missed this room. He opened it and the we both stepped inside. The shade of red on the walls, and gold on the carpet was so familiar to me. But besides that, the only thing that was left was the bed. I laid there and stared at the ceiling.

"I miss this place." I said.

"Me too." he replied.

Then it happened. I heard it more specifically than Edward did, and I heard it before him too. Without thinking I jumped up and ventured downstairs. Edward followed me. I looked to the living room, and then to the kitchen. Nothing. I turned a corner, headed for Carlisle's office. Nothing there either. The stairs told me exactly what was there. I ran for the stairs and right into Edward's room again. I froze where I was. Mike Newton stood there staring at me. Edward stood in front of me, hiding me from him. I switched into Alice. Then I stepped out from behind Edward.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked in Alice's musical voice.

"Get out." Edward growled.

"N-, B-." he stuttered.

"Get out. I'll let you know that you are trespassing and we will call the police." Edward stated firmly.

"But that wasn't Alice. It was Bella." Mike stammered. I looked confused.

"Mike, Bella died, how could she have been standing right here?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know, but she was." he said, glaring at Edward.

"Mike, get out." I replied.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on." he said.

I took my cell out of my pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Hello, can you connect me to the psychiatric unit?" I asked in Alice's shrill voice. I looked at Mike the whole time, and once he heard me, he darted for the door. Edward caught him and put his arms behind his back, restraining him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a man asked.

"Hello, a boy just broke into our house and claims he saw Isabella Swan. She died about two weeks ago." I explained quickly.

"Okay, would you like me to send a car out?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

_Edward, should I? _I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." I said and then gave him an address.

Within minutes the window flashed with red and blue, and another van was parked outside. Edward led Mike downstairs and outside into the night air. To me it felt normal, but Nike shivered and so I knew it was cold.

"Hello miss, is this him?" a man asked me. I realized from his voice that he was the man from the phone.

"yes, his name is Michael Newton, he used to go to our high school. About two weeks ago my best friend and his crush, Isabella Swan, was killed in a car accident. She was already dating my brother, Edward, but I guess he never really got over her. We moved after she passed, too many painful memories, and we came back today to see how the house was making out, and when we went upstairs he was in my brother's room. As soon as he saw us he began uttering out crazy things like he saw her standing where I was, that she was somehow morphed into me." I explained, lying through my teeth.

"Yes, we heard about the accident. And you are?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan." Mike said, trying to get some attention.

"My name is Alice Cullen, this is Edward Cullen, my brother and Bella's boyfriend." I replied. Neither one of us even glancing at him.

"Okay. I'm so sorry for your loss, both of you." He said truthfully. Two other men opened the van's doors and took the now struggling Mike from Edward. He fought to get away from them as well.

'That's Bella! She's alive! I saw her!" he shouted. They tazered him and he yelled out in pain.

"Edward! You did it didn't you?! You hurt her and probably dumped her body somewhere to leave her to die!" Mike shouted. Edward stiffened beside me. They tazered him again, and I began to walk forward to "help" them. Edward held me back. I inwardly smiled at his screams of pain. They cuffed him and put Mike in the back of the van, he sat between two of the men, both armed with tazers.

_Mike Pov:_

I saw her, she was standing there, and before I knew it her body changed along with her face and clothes to reveal Alice. The one who was now speaking with the shrink. I struggled, trying to get out of Cullen's grip. Bella was alive. That meant I still had a chance with her. I pictured her beautiful voice, her hair and the way it showed her red highlights in the sunlight, her brown eyes, her pale skin that always found a way to turn red, her flawless lips… Cullen was glaring at me, as if he could hear what I was thinking. No way… I mean, yeah they're family were weird and freaky, but no way. Two men came over to me and took me from the cold hands of Cullen. The night air was cool, and I shivered, but Cullen didn't look cold at all, and neither did Alice. I struggled with the two guys, trying my hardest to get to Bella.

"That's Bella! She's alive! I saw her1" I started shouting. They wouldn't listen to me. They'd listen to Alice-who was actually Bella- and her psychotic boyfriend who probably made her get into the accident, but not me. A shock ran through me and I screamed as they jabbed me with a tazer.

"Edward! You did it didn't you?! You hurt her and probably dumped her body somewhere to leave her to die!" I yelled, trying again. Grasping at anything to turn the tables. It didn't work, big flippin' surprise. I cried out in pain again, watching Alice the whole time. She was scowling at me, and took a step forward. Edward held her back. Cuffs wrapped around my wristsand they put me in the back of the van. I looked at Alice once more, as they were closing the doors.

"Bella please?" I begged. She cam up to me.

"Edward would never hurt Bella." she spat, but before she could walk away, I leaned in and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but I held her to me.

"Get off of her! She's married!" Edward yelled as he ripped Bella from my arms. I could at least have that memory to replay while I waited for my parents to come and bail me out. The two men came and sat beside me, both had their tazers out, as the doors were closed. I scowled at Cullen through the tinted windows, silently gloating that I got to kiss his girlfriend. He still held the quivering "Alice" in his arms, glaring back at me.

_Edward Pov:_

I was disqusted and really ticked off. First, Newton accuses me of murdering the love of my existence. Did he even know how much effort it took for me not to kill her? Did he even know how much I loved her? Then, he kisses her. Bella was in my arms, quivering from the surprising and forced kiss Newton had given her. I glared at Newton through the glass. If it weren't for me comforting _my _Bella, I would've ripped his head off.

_Edward, relax. He's just being a stuck up jerk because you have me and he doesn't. _Bella said. I could hear that her words were forced because if it weren't for me holding on to her she would have killed him too. She looked up to me.

_Look who's talking? You're eyes are red. _I stated.

_Touche. _she said.

"Umm… Miss?" the shrink asked. Confused now.

"You may want to contact his parents." Bella stated through her teeth as she turned her pixie like form to him.

"Sure. Just for information, we'll be taking him to the Nolan Mental Institution. Could I have the number?" he asked.

"If you want, I could call. Mrs. Newton would take it better from his… friends." she said, struggling with the last word.

"If it's not too much trouble," he said, noticing the same thing. She nodded. "Alright. Let's go you guys!" he called to the two other guys in the van who were silently congratulating Mike on his attack. Pigs.

As soon as the van was gone Bella morphed back into her own form. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"You okay?" I asked carefully. She began to shake again. "Bella, it's okay, he's gone." I whispered into her ear, leading her back into the house. She just shook and sobbed without tears. I rocked her back and forth, hushing her comfortingly.

"I hate him." she growled. I nodded, understanding completely. I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes. I smiled and bent down to kiss her. Passion was there. She loved me so much, and I knew that. When she opened her eyes they were purple.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't kiss him back, I'm not mad at you at all." I whispered. She was confused about that, if I was mad. She nodded and took my hand in hers.

"I've got to make that phone call." she said, pulling me inside with her. She sat on the steps and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed, and I heard it perfectly, sitting with her on my lap.

"Bella don't forget to-" I began but before I could finish she had morphed into Alice.

"Hello? Mrs. Newton?" she asked into the phone. As if she were calling to chat instead of inform her that her son had just attacked my soon-to-be wife and been sent to a mental institution.

"Yes? Who is this?" Mrs. Newton asked, surprised. I heard the running of water from a faucet as she talked.

"Alice Cullen." Bella answered.

"Oh, hello Alice. Is there a problem?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Actually yes. It involves Mike." she said, gritting her teeth.

"What? He's in his room." she said.

"Mrs. Newton, my brother Edward and I came back today to see if the house was doing okay and when we were downstairs, Mike broke in and went into Edward's room. We went upstairs to see what was going on and we found him. He kept saying things like he saw Bella where I was standing and then she morphed into me. I called the cops, not sure what to expect. When they came he accussed Edward of killing Bella, and attacked me. They admitted him to Nolan Mental Institution." she said.

"Wh- wait, attacked you how?" she asked suddenly.

"He kissed me and when I struggled to get away, he forced me to stay there. Edward pulled me away from him, but still." I replied, embarrassed.

There was nothing but breathing.

"Mrs. Newton?" I asked. Into the phone.

Still no answer. I took the phone.

"Mrs. Newton?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Edward. He's been missing her so much, he liked her you know? Please don't mis-" she started.

"Don't worry. He didn't break anything, and as long as he stays away from Alice, we won't press charges." I said firmly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Newton whispered, relief colored her tone. Then I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Bella. She went back to herself.

"Ready to leave, love?" I asked. She shook her head.

_I'm never ready to leave. I like it here. _she muttered.

_Bella, we have to go back eventually. _I replied, hugging her to my chest.

_We don't. I don't have to go back to school. _she said, protesting.

_You deserve a life too. Besides, what would I do all day without you with me? And I think Kate would be a little hurt if you left so fast. _I said. She sighed and looked around us. Remembering this place the way it used to look. She sniffed the air, then stood up. Her sences were stronger than mine, her smell intensified, her hearing had a farther range and as better, she could see more, and farther. She could bend her "gifts" to her own usage. I trusted her when she felt something. And right now, something was not right.

Then we both heard several wolves howl in harmony, not far enough so we could hear their thoughts, but not close enough to hear their every footstep, or breath, or heartbeat. I looked down at her. She was concentrating.

_Bella Pov:_

We were sitting on the steps, arguing over going back to Denali when I caught it. I sniffed the air, it didn't smell different, but farther away I heard it. The crunching of wood, the padding of feet. The wolves had caught our scent. I stood up, Edward watching me. He was confused. He couldn't hear it?

Then the howls of several of wolves was heard, singing in harmony. He was still blind, but I hear the heavy panting, the footsteps, the heartbeats, and then the odor that rolled off of them.

I concentrated, trying to swallow myself in a vision. I turned to Edward, and grabbed his hands, pushing him everything I had, the visions, the torture through mind, the electrocuting through touch, the emotions, and intensified the mind reading. Edward gasped as he heard the onslaught of voices. The excitement rolling off of them in waves. Then I saw it. They were coming in from the backyard, but they would corner us from all sides if we tried to run. In most cases it was flight or fight right? If we stayed we fought, and if we ran we fought.

_Edward, we're cornered. _I whispered as I kept our hands together. The heat radiating between them was amazing, the transfer of power.

_I know. _he replied. I walked towards the door.

_Look, whatever you do, don't go far. Promise me? If we die we die together. _I said. He looked down to me, his eyes begging, but I remained firm. He nodded, not enough time to put up a decent fight.

_Bella, what do you feel? _he asked, confused. I showed him my determination, my want for him to survive as well as myself, the need to see my family one last time, and the want to live forever with him.

_Why? _I asked as I twisted the knob and walked into the backyard. The wolves were still running, close now.

_They're silver. Almost dangerous. _he whispered. I smiled.

_I feel dangerous, I want those wolves to leave us alone. I'm not a threat, and they need to see that. I'm not going to attack yet, but if we have to fight, I'm ready. _I said, a smile on my face. He looked down into my eyes. A picture of my face clouded his mind and my own. He was right.

All of my features were sharpened now, my teeth were white, my eyes, were different. Unlike the Cullens'. There was a large ring of silver and before the pupil touched it, a ring of gold separated it. I did look dangerous, and feared even myself at this moment. As the wolves grew nearer, my eyes began to burn, intesly.

_Ready? _I asked, interrupting his thoughts.

_Ready. _he replied.

Before I knew it there were three other figures standing beside us in the night. They smelled rotten, I wrinkled up my nose and growled at them. Then I noticed who it was.

"Jake?" I whispered. He nodded. Another wolf nudged my shoulder an I turned to see Seth and Leah behind him.

_Bella, your eyes. _Seth said.

"Yeah, silver and gold. I know." I replied.

_Wait, what? _Jake asked. I turned to him and looked into his eyes. He shuttered.

"What?" I asked.

_Bella, you look scary. _Jake said. _Vicious. _Edward chuckled beside me. I smiled.

_What? No, whow'd you get here? Or how'd you know what was happening? _Seth whined.

I turned to look at him, his thoughts chocked off. "Seth, I'm not going to hurt you. Now's not the time though." I whispered. Hurt and offended that he was scared that I would attack him.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because they're within hearing range." I stated. Within seconds we were circled by several wolves.

_You came back I see, looking for a fight? _Sam asked.

"We're not going to fight if we don't have to." I said.

_Then why did you come back? _he growled.

"Because this is as much a home to us as it is you." I hissed. He looked up and into my eyes, then he backed away. I smiled inwardly, he was afraid too.

_Not anymore. You are a disgrace, and a danger to everyone and everything. _Sam said back.

"No I'm not. I was out in public this morning, with Alice, Esme, and a few other friends. I was around humans, and I didn't touch one of them." I growled with a smile.

_So? That doesn't prove there's no risk. _Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked. Jake, Seth, and Leah were all confused. Jake whined and I nodded to Edward. He went over, his hand still in my own and explained to them.

_You're different, your eyes are even proof of that. Your abilities are unknown, and you're a newborn which makes it even worse. What else have you gained? _he said.

I stepped forward. Removing my hand from Edward's, he didn't like it, but he stayed by Jacob. "Might I say that that is none of your business Sam. My abilities are know to me, the Cullens, a few of the'r friends, and Jacob's pack." I hissed. He backed away along with the other wolves.

_Sam? _Quil asked nervously.

_What are you doing? _Paul asked, taking a step toward me. Edward and the rest of our pack moved forward on that. Coming to stand by me. Edward reached for my hand.

"Sam, this is it. Either we fight right now and get it over with, or you accept that I am no danger to humans or other "mythical creatures" uless they pose a threat to me or my family. But I am not going to wait around for you to keep making up excuses to kill me." I hissed.

_I know Sam guys. Bella be careful what you offer, he'll take it and run a mile with it. _Leah warned. I nodded.

"What's it going to be Sam?" I asked.

_I'm going to take you up on the fight offer, I want you to fight me. No other help. Just you and me. Fight to the death okay. _he asked.

_No. _Jake and Edward said together. I hesitated.

_What? The bloodsucker say no? _Sam asked.

"Actually, he's not the bloodsucker anymore because I'm one too, and Edward and the mutt both said no." I snapped.

_Okay fine then. What's the answer? _Sam asked crouching to spring.

"No help. Not from your pack, my coven or my pack right?" I asked, weighing my options.

_Bella, no. _Jake growled.

_No. _Edward repeated.

_Let me do this. I have the advantage and you know it. Edward, let me do it. I have to do this. _I argued. He shook his head, his eyes full of worry.

_No, if we die, we die together, remember? _he said.

_I won't die though, I promise. _I said. He looked away from me, to Sam, still crouched and ready.

_Bella… _he said.

_Please? Please Edward? __I can win, I will, look into my eyes, you'll see it's all true. _I whispered. He did what I said, and as soon as he did, he lost his train of thought. _What are you scared of? _

_Bella, I want you to live. _he replied.

_But I will live Edward. Please let me do this? I have to do this. _I said, trying to get him to see my side. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sam." he said.

_What? _Sam asked, frustrated and impatient.

"She's only a newborn. She doesn't know exactly how to fight yet." he said. I growled at his newborn issue. I could defend myself.

_Yeah and your point? _Sam asked.

"I want her to be able to tag off. Only once though and at her own choice. I can't make her and neither can you." Edward said. Sam thought about it.

_I don't get tag offs? _Sam asked.

"Yes, but I can't make her switch out." Edward replied. Sam nodded.

_Fine, but if she gets switch outs then she has to get rid of two of her "gifts" one of my choice, and one of hers. _Sam said. Before Edward could open his mouth I jumped in.

"Let me say one thing, I can't turn off Rose's "gift' but I won't use it." I stated.

_Okay. No torture through mind though. _Sam said.

"Bella," Edward started. I scowled at him.

"I'll be fine. And I decide to remove Jasper's "gift" from play." I stated to Sam and Edward. Edward's eyes were pleading with me not to do this.

_Okay. Deal? _Sam asked. I looked up at Edward.

"I'll be fine. I promise you. I'm strong with this." I whispered. Then I kissed him lightly. He nodded. "I won't be able to fight with us connected like this. I'm taking it back, but I'll leave the mind-reading on okay?" He nodded again. "I love you. I'm excited for the wedding too." I breathed. Jacob stiffened.

_Wedding? _he asked. I smiled and showed him my ring. Leah came over and studied it too. Seth had no interest.

_Edward, go now. _Sam ordered.

"Not yet." I said. "Call your pack." He let a howl rip from his chest. We all stiffened. Several other wolves came to Sam, sitting behind him.

_I'll let them go with your "pack", any fighting amongst them and it's free range. _Sam said.

"Okay." I said. Sam's pack moved over to Edward and Jacob's pack. I looked to Edward and hugged him again.

"Stay alive. Don't push it." Edward breathed into my ear.

"I'll see you at the alter." I whispered. He smiled. Then he let me go, I pulled everything back, and felt lightheaded again. He held onto me for a secong until I steadied myself. I nodded and he backed away. He believed in me. The flame was rekindled and I felt the determination, the need for survival, rush through me again.

_What's going on with her eyes? _Embry asked.

"Hey Embry, they just do that." I said with a smile. I crouch down, taking a defensive stance. "Ready Sam?" I asked teasingly as I flicked off everyone else's emotions. He howled in response as we circled each other, setting the perimeter for battle.

Without warning he leaped at me, his mind told me ahead of time, a flash vision warned me, and I repositioned myself. He missed and I pounced on his back, strength pulsed through me as I threw myself, tipping him over on his side. He rolled onto me, the bodyweight was a lot, but I was durable. I shoved him off and abruptly jumped to my feet. We circled again, I was the one who leaped first, takng him by surprise I took hold of his back leg and snapped it like a twig. Easy enough, everyone heard the snap and looked to see who was the victim. When I got up unharmed I heard Jacob's pack sigh. Sam limped around for a bit until I jumped on him again. I wrapped my arms around his chest, like the polar bear. He figured it out and rolled over on top of me. His head snapped around as he bit down on my hand. I screamed.

_Bella?! _Edward yelled, scared for me.

_Limb for limb bloodsucker. _Sam growled to me. Then he threw the piece of my hand to Edward. He stared at it, wide eyed and upset. I hissed at him as I gave him a powerful kick and threw him into a few trees. The crash was loud and heard, I stood up, the pain had gone soon after my hand was disconnected. Jacob kicked it back over to me, and it reattached itself to me.

Sam came back, one limb was twisted painfully, the one I'd first given him, the second had broken the skin. I smiled as I raised up my hand. Then he pounced on me, rolling over me. I kept kicking at him. Growling and snarling as I tried to get as his neck. Then I remembered it. Ket's gift. I grabbed a hold of him and let the power run through me, starting out low, that only made him flinch, but when I built it up, he was howling, doubled over in pain. It would be easy now. I kept on hand on his quivering form as I turned it up. His growls became howls as the pain intensified and then I leaned my head to his neck. Without warning he reached up and bit down on the arm that was electrocuting him. He disconnected it and threw it into the forest. I locked my lips, not wanting to scream. It didn't bleed at all, because I didn't have any blood in me.

I kicked off, and stood revealing my injury. I croutched low, and tossed him over, I bit down on his neck and pulled. It was toucher there, he struggled with me. I growled and wrapped my arms around his chest. He was trapped. I squeezed and then he stopped breathing. I'd just killed their leader.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked at the wolves who were staring at the dead Alpha on the ground. Blood flowed from his throat, coating the ground in red stink. "Bella?" Edward called again. I looked up at him.

"One minute." I whispered as I ran into the woods and reattached my arm. Once it was back in place I felt stronger. I ran back into plain sight and ran right into Edward. He caught and steadied me.

"You okay?" he asked as he hugged me tight and pressed his lips to my forhead. I nodded. He trailed kisses up and down my jaw.

_What do we do now? _

_The monster killed him. _

_Bella, how could you?_

_Sam was right. She's a danger, she'll kill anyone or anything that she comes across. _

So many voices, all from Sam's pack. "Is this how it feels to kill?" I whispered.

"Sometimes. But you had to Bella. He would've… killed you." he whispered back. I nodded. Then something wet and sticky touched my hand. I froze and looked over his shoulder at the russet brown wolf. Jacob. I smiled.

"Hi Jake." I said and scratched his head. He whined.

_Are you okay? _he asked.

"I'm fine I promise." I replied. He stuck his tongue out and formed a kind of wolfy grin. I laughed. Edward set me down on my own feet.

_Wait, it's free game. She cheated. She used the blonde's gift. _Paul objected. I crouched protectively.

"I didn't break the rules Paul. The mind torture is different than electrocuting. I electrocuted Sam, I didn't torture him." I hissed.

_Since when can you do that? _he asked.

"Since I met up with a friend of the Cullens." I growled back.

_Prove it. _he ordered. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Fine. Come here then." I hissed. Paul moved forward nering me, flanked by Quil and Embry. I hissed at them. They stopped.

Paul sat down in front of me. I placed my hand on his neck and jumped up to high. He jumped back in surprise. Then I glared at him and he hit the ground, quivering and yelping. I let him up.

"See?" I asked. He nodded and returned to the rest of the pack.

"Now this is how I see it. Either you can create a new pack, Quil as Alpha, or you can join mine." Jacob said. He had returned to his human form. I turned to look at him, he had brown sweats on, but no shirt and no shoes.

Quil and Embry were the first to walk over to him and stand behing him. Paul ran into the woods and Jared followed. Colin came to Jake and the rest of the wolves followed Paul and Jared. I smiled at Quil and Embry. "Hey guys." I said.

_Hey Bella. Missed ya. _Quil said. Embry remained quiet, looking at Sam's body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

_Apparently not enough to have mercy and not kill him. _Embry said.

"Like I had a choice. It was me or him. If I had mercy, he would've killed me Embry. So this was the only option I had." I said. "I'm not as dangerous and threatening as he makes me seem. I have great control for a two week old newborn. I wish I hadn't killed him, but what choice did I have? Death was a no from the start." I argued.

_I know, I just wish he didn't have to die. _Embry said, looking up at me.

"Me too." I said. Jacob looked at me like an idiot. "What?" I hissed. He shrugged.

"Can we go home now?" he asked. I nodded and twined my fingers with Edward's.

"We still can't come back can we?" I asked. He shook his head. I turned to Quil, Embry, and Colin. "We don't live here anymore. We won't be coming back." I warned. They nodded.

_Where then? _Quil asked.

"Denali. You don't have to come Quil. You can stay with Claire if you want. Or you could come and visit her everyday. It's up to you." I said. He looked up to me for a minute, than began walking again.

_I plan to see her everyday. _Quil said.

"Fine with me." I replied as we walked back to the house. Then it hit me… Emily. "Edward? What about Emily?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella." Edward replied.

Something whimpered. The sound of a faintly beating heart made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Sam?" Jake asked. He turned and walked back over to the motionless wolf body on the ground. It whimpered. It's breathing was panted, but it was breathing. I sighed in relief.

"Embry!" I called. He came and sat beside me. I nodded to Sam. Both of his legs were healing fast.

"Jake, get him to phase back, and then put some pants on him." I said. Jake nodded and I turned the other way, blocking my thoughts from everyone except Edward who was hugging me tightly. Staring down at me in amazement.

"Okay." Jake announced. I turned to look at a purple Sam, lying on his back. Eyes closed and breathing coming in gasps.

"Mercy." I whispered. "Don't you have to behead them?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Well, I didn't and he's still alive!" I said happily.

"Call Carlisle." Embry ordered. I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella? What happened?" Alice squealed.

"Alice, put Carlisle on the phone." I growled. The hone was passed.

"I need you to come to Forks." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

I told him everything that had happened, then within hours Carlisle was in the backyard with us along with Alice and Kate who were hold in me tightly. I had to constantly reassure them that I was fine. Carlisle did what he could, and eventually, Sam's breathing became less labored. He fell asleep, and we waited.

The next morning he was fine. He called Emily on the phone who was sobbing. She hated me no doubt.

"Bella?" Sam called. My head snapped up to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked carefully.

"Thanks." he said.

"For?" I asked.

"Not killing me. Accident or not, you still had mercy." he whispered.

"No problem. I just want you to know that I'm no more dangerous than Edward or Alice." I whispered. He nodded. Then he started a conversation with Jake, Quil, and Embry.

I sighed. _Time to go home? _

_Time to go home. _Edward replied, appearing beside me. Alice and Kate were with me in an instant. Kate hated it here and Alice wanted to stick around. She was excited about the wedding, but I hadn't said anything about it yet. Neither had she.

"Jake, we're going." I replied. He looked up and nodded.

Everything was at peace again. I smiled and followed Edward out to the car. Alice tagging along the whole time. Kate close behind her.

_So there's __chapter 24. I threw a few twists in there for you. So I hope you liked it. Two more chpters guys and then I begin the sequel (still unnamed). I'll take suggestions on the name of the sequel as I am still clueless. I need more people to vote on my pole, it is essential to the sequel. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry if it bugged you guys. Okay so, review! Please? Thanks! _


	25. Note

_Okay so here's Chapter 25. One more chapter after this one. This is going to be a short one because it's a cliff hanger and there's not much I want to express in this chapter. Okay so here it is! Enjoy!_

Chapter 25: Note

_Rosalie Pov:_

The two mind readers and psychics were gone. I moved quickly. This was going to have to be a snap decision. We learned that Alice couldn't see those.

"Tanya!" I called. She came prancing in. She and I both despised Bella. Tanya because she loved Edward and Bella was "stealing" him, and me because I hated her for putting us in danger. This stunt she was pulling right now with the wolves was dangerous and risky. She was stupid.

"Time?" she asked, excitement flaring in her eyes. I nodded and retrieved a pen and pad. We decided to write a letter to my sister instead of calling her because it was all a snap decision.

I sighed and began to scribble letters on the page.

**Dear Jane,**

**I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I have some information that may be useful to you and Aro. A unique addition to your powerful coven. A newborn has been added to our coven, her name is Isabella Swan, but Edward engaged her. I hate her as does my friend Tanya. Bella is one of the most powerful vampires I've ever seen, she can absorb someone's gift or power by touching them. She forcefully stole my own, and is getting married to Edward. Tanya likes Edward. I personally don't want this wedding to happen because I hate how she's put our coven to risk, even as a human. I don't want her to be added to my family. If you will, come and take her. Bring her to Aro, we can set a date, just get her out of my life. She is outstanding for a newborn, and I think she would be an excellent addition to the Volturi. **

**Your Sister, **

**Rosalie Cullen **

I looked up at Tanya who had a wicked smile on her face. I sealed away the letter to my sister Jane and her twin Alec, and the only hope I had to end the torture of Bella. Jane was my younger sister. My parents had her after I was born, and she had a fraternal twin named Alec. They are my younger siblings, I learned about them several years ago when the Volturi came and met with us. Jane saw me, heard my name and knew I was her sister, so did Alec. We separated after that, she'd been with Aro for over fourteen years, and I didn't believe in their lifestyle.

"Rose, let's go." Tanya urged.

"Yeah, before the psychic, mind-reader, and brat get back." I replied. I climbed out of my window and jumped down onto the white ground. I ran to the mail box and popped the letter in.

"Hurry up." Tanya called. They were all back, except the wolves. I climbed back up the house and into the window again.

"Ta da!" I announced proudly. Tanya smiled and I laid on my bed, merely a prop.

"Back!" Bella called. Edward chuckled as the whole house except for Tanya and me ran down to greet her. I put up a brick wall and thought to myself.

_Don't worry, this will all be over soon. _

_There's Chapter 25. Isn't Rosalie evil? Ha-ha! Who would've guessed that she was Jane and Alec's older sister? Okay, so it's the epilouge after this. I'm going to miss you guys. Accepting names for the sequel, and I still need more votes for my poll on my profile page. Review please?_


	26. Epilogue

_Alright guys, this is it. The last chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviews who've been with me from the beginning and all of my reviewers that have just begun. Thank you for your support and encouragement. You've given me confidence in myself, and made me feel as if my work meant something. The sequel to Destiny is (as of now) titled Shadow. Okay, so I will be excepting votes until tomorrow night, and then I will be closing down my poll. Get in and vote if you can. Enjoy!!_

Epilogue-Taken

_Bella Pov:_

It had been three months since I was changed. Three months since Edward and I had become engaged. Three months since we'd moved to Denali and I'd met Tanya, Kate, and Irina. And sadly two months since I'd begun school again. It bored me, but having Edward and Kate in just about all of my classes helped a little. One more month to wait until the wedding. Through these few months, Tanya, Rose, and I became closer, understood each other better.

"We're leaving soon. Sure you don't want to come?" Edward asked. The Cullens, and two of the Denali sisters were going hunting. Rose, Tanya, and I decided to stay back since I'd hunted a few days ago. We were going to have a movie night.

"Edward go." I said, stroking the dark circles that had slowly made their appearance. He hadn't hunted in weeks, not for any particular reason, he just want to. He nodded and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered back. "Be back soon." His breath tickled my skin. Then he disappeared, practically dragging the whining Alice with him. Alice wanted to stay, but she was thirsty too, her circles weren't as dark as Edward's, but they were getting there.

"What do you want to watch Bella?" Tanya asked, skimming the two shelves of DVDs. I shrugged.

"You pick one." I said, looking away from them. I heard as she slipped a DVD out of a box and popped it into the player.

"Oh, Bella, my brother and sister are coming. They want to meet the new addition to my family." Rose said suddenly. I was confused.

"Your sister and brother? What sister and brother?" I chocked out. Tanya sat beside me on the couch. As soon as I said that, thoughts were shoved at me, yelling and screaming. Emotions were mixed, and constantly changing. It felt like a head rush. I looked at Rose and Tanya who were smiling at me. Their thoughts and emotions were thrown at me too.

"Stop." I gasped. Tanya and Rose moved away from me, giving me now way of electrocuting them. I thought about Edward. He would be too far to "read" me, but if I shoved my thoughts out to him, would he "hear" it? I had no choice, I shoved out, trying to get into his range.

_Edward. Can you hear me? _I asked.

_Bella? How are you doing that? _Edward asked. I grew weaker, and hit the floor.

_No time. I love you so much. Rose's sister and brother are attacking me. Overwhelming me, trying to make me pass out I think. I don't know why though. Rose and Tanya are helping. _I whispered.

_Rose doesn't have a sister or brother Bella. _Edward replied.

_Yes she does. _I gasped. My breathing was turning into panting as I clung to consciousness. I couldn't do this for much longer.

_Who? _Edward asked.

_I don't know. I can't stay conscious for much longer though. I love you, just know that please? _I said, as I felt myself slip.

_Hold on Bella. I'm coming. _Edward said, thoughts panicked.

But that was it. I couldn't answer because I was too weak, I was barely conscious, and when someone yelled at me I fell into the pitch black.

_Rosalie Pov:_

She thought we were okay now, that we would become friends. She convinced Edward, Alice, and the rest of the family to go along with the two Denali sisters. Tanya, Bella, and I stayed in for a "movie night".

"What do you want to watch Bella?" Tanya asked. She was following the plan perfectly although she was nervous about having two of the Volturi members here. The worst of the many, Jane and Alec.

"You pick one." Bella said, uninterested. She looked away from us.

This was it. "Oh, Bella, my sister and brother are coming. They want to meet the new addition to my family." I said, acting as if I'd just remembered. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine.

"Your sister and brother? What sister and brother?" she asked, confusion was shown on her face and colored her tone. She was catching on. Right on cue Alec and Jane started pushing their thoughts on Bella, unleashing their emotions as well. Her face was twisted in confusion and concentration. This was the plan. To overwhelm her, make her pass out, then Jane and Alec would come and take Bella, fly her back to Volterra, Italy, and introduce her to the Volturi, eventually forcing her into their coven. I let my thoughts and feelings free too. They hit her hard, and she was gasping for air now.

"Stop." she gasped, hitting the floor. I knew when I'd seen her muscles relax that she was talking to Edward. I decided to give her a minute, and then without warning I out all of my thoughts and feelings together and yelled as loud as I could.

_GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE AND NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! _I SHOUTED AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE. She went limp on the floor.

Jane and Alec came in, both greeting me warmly.

"Hello Jane, Alec." I said looking around. Tanya had fled to her room, staying away from them.

"Is this her?" Alec asked as he crouched by Bella's body. Jane came over and studied her too. I nodded.

"She looks weak." Jane said.

"Jane, she's not. She took down a newborn, and a full grown werewolf. She has brilliant self-control, and her eyes change with her emotion. Her abilities are unparalleled, nothing anyone's ever encountered before. She is by far, one of the most powerful of our kind." I explained.

"Then why do you want us to take her?" Jane asked curiously.

"She's not wanted here. She stole my life, and attention. She's taken Edward from Tanya. We're tired of her. She's stayed past her wanting." I said. Jane nodded and lifted her easily, face down.

"We'll train her in our diet, teach her more control over her "gifts" and others'. Thank you." Alec said as he took Bella, and turned her upward. He looked her over a few times, and then his eyes fell on her pale face. "She's beautiful." he noted. I rolled my eyes.

"You should go. Before she passed out she communicated with Edward and he's on his way." I said.

"Thank you Rose." Jane said as she kissed my cheeks. Alec gave me an awkward hug, Bella still in his arms. He was watching her face.

"Thank you. Give Aro my thanks as well." I said. Jane nodded and ran for the woods, Alec close behind her. Minutes later Tanya was back downstairs, and I was sitting next to her on the couch. She was speaking into her phone.

"Kate? Where's Edward?" she asked, her voice revealed fake emotion.

"Bella was taken by Jane and Alec of the Volturi Edward." Tanya said. I handed my hand out for the phone.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know. She's just gone." I said.

"I'll be there soon." Edward said, and shut the phone. I almost felt guilty for what I was doing… _almost. _

I smiled wickedly at Tanya.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon." I answered and threw myself into depression, and blocked away my thoughts. If Edward came on a whim, he needed to see that I had nothing to fo with the kidnapping of his soon-to-be wife.

_The End. _

_I'll be posting up the sequel Shadow shortly. I already have the preface and most of the first chapter written up. Tell me what you think of the name Shadow for the sequel. Tomorrow night I will be closing out my poll and if you didn't get a chance to vote yet, I suggest you do it. Okay, so there it was. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. The Preface will be up soon. Hope to hear from you all. Review. And once again, thank you all of my reviewers. You guys mean so mich to me, I don't know how else to thank you than to get updates up faster. Okay so review for the last cahpter in Destiny. _


End file.
